The Game
by EckanstheawesomeSnake
Summary: Its very simple. Hinata Hyuuga likes Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha likes Hinata...in fact most of the boys like Hinata. Sakura hates Hinata and plans on making her and Hanabi's school life miserable. Hinata Hyuuga kicks ass... :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…if I did Sasuke would not be evil and the Uchiha clan would still be alive and so would some other people as well…..

Hinata Hyuuga stared at herself in the mirror frustrated. It was her first day of school and she couldn't figure out what to do to her hair. It was driving her crazy! Normally she wouldn't care but today was different. She had lived in America ever since she was ten and now she was returning to Tokyo, Japan seven years late and the worst part was that it was already time for the second term. She would be transferring late. She had to make a good impression on her first day of school!

"Hinata!" Her little sister Hanabi walked in her room. "Neji said to hurry up."

Hinata whirled around. "Neji? Neji Hyuuga?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Well duh, what other Neji do we know?"

Hinata brushed her hair quickly deciding to leave it down attaching a pink bow to it and ran downstairs nearly knocking over Hanabi. She ran into the living room and saw Neji sitting on the couch. When he looked at her he immediately stood up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened.

"H-Hinata?" He stammered. Little pink dots formed on his cheeks.

Hinata tackled him onto the ground. "Neji! It's really you!"

Neji looked up at her. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She had grown a lot. Hinata looked down at him. "Oh Neji, I've missed you so much. You've grown a lot."

"I can say the same thing about you." He returned.

Hinata laid her head against his chest. "It's so good to see you Neji."

Neji could feel himself blush harder. "Uh, as much as I love our little reunion Hinata but…we're going to be late for school."

Hinata stood up quickly and began to blush too. She had just realized what she was doing. Her and Neji weren't kids anymore so she couldn't tackle him like that but he did shock her when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome back, Hinata." He smiled.

Hinata smiled back. "It's good to be back."

While Hinata walked with Neji to school she took in every changed thing about Neji. His voice was deeper, he was really tall, he looked more relaxed from what he used to be. When they were younger Neji never let his guard down except for when he was with her and now look at him. Not a care in the world.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked. She blinked. He had been staring at her the whole entire time.

"I'm fine." She said and looked ahead. There was her new school. Hosikawa High. She watched the other students walk in the gate. The girls looked at her and smiled making her feel welcomed.

"Morning Neji." They giggled.

Or so she thought they were. She looked up at Neji who looked at her.

"What?"

"Neji do you have a girlfriend?" She narrowed her eyes.

Neji began to blush. "W-what would make you s-s-say something like that Hinata?"

"Well do you?" She urged.

"N-n-no."

At that same time a girl with two brown pigtails hopped on his back. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Morning Neji."

Neji turned beet red. His eyes quickly looked at Hinata then at the girl then back to Hinata. "Tenten what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a piggyback ride of course." She giggled and then looked at Hinata as if she had just noticed her. "Oh hey is who's the girl?"

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She's the girl I was telling you about remember?"

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "The _girl _huh?"

Neji shook his head. "You know what I mean."

"My name is Tenten." Tenten hopped off his back. "It's nice to meet you. What's your homeroom number?"

"1-A"

Tenten smiled and grabbed her hand. "Cool that's my homeroom number too. Let's go. Come on Neji."

Neji sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

When Hinata walked into her homeroom her eyes quickly fell on the group in the back. There was a pink-haired girl sitting on a emo kids lap kissing him all over. The boy looked uninterested however. Besides that they were surrounded by all hot guys. A blonde one with weird lines on his face, a red-haired one with a tattoo on his forehead, a black-haired on with dark eyeglasses and a brown-haired one with a dog in his jacket. The other people in the class were guys as well but they were not as cute.

Hinata turned towards Tenten who must've read her mind. "Yeah, there are only two girls besides you in our class." She said.

The pink-haired girl stood up and walked over to Hinata. "Sup, I'm Sakura Haruno. You're the new girl right?"

Hinata stared at her. She could tell that she had to keep her eye on Sakura. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" The emo one chuckled. Everyone watched him make his way over towards Hinata. "So are you and Neji married?"

"No we're not. We come from the same clan." Hinata said. She could see Sakura glaring at her in the corner of her eye. So this was the spark of her mean demeanor.

The boy smirked making Hinata's heart skip a beat. God, was he hot.

"When I went over to the Hyuuga clan, I thought all of their eye's were white." He said and tugged her hair. "I think yours are a pretty brown."

Hinata could feel Sakura's aura grown stronger and stepped away from the boy. "They're called contacts and who are you anyway."

The smirk turned into a smile. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah." She nodded her head.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde one wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck. "I'm Sasuke's best friend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." He muttered.

"And they are Gaara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and the dog is Akumaru." Naruto explained pointing to the rest of the gang.

"Hey." They all said.

Hinata gave them a small salute.

"So Hinata, how come we've never seen you before?" Sakura asked.

"I've been in America for a while and I just moved back two days ago." She answered. "As the Americans would say, 'Nothing feels better then home sweet home.'"

"Then you can help me on my English then." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him a panicked look. "But Sasuke I was helping you."

"Sakura, you've never been to America. I want to learn from the expert."

Hinata smiled. "I wouldn't call myself an expert, but okay if you need help I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke winked at her and then drew a jealous Sakura into his arms and walked away with Naruto.

"Hey." Neji nudged her. Hinata jumped she had forgotten he was still there. "Want my advise."

"No, but it normally comes in handy." She laughed.

Neji didn't laugh. He was serious. "If you don't want any trouble while you're in this school, stay away from Sasuke." He said and took his seat.

Hinata followed him. She had already known that, but what girl didn't like trouble. She looked over at Sakura who was glaring at her. Hinata smiled . She was going to make Sakura's life miserable and mess with Sasuke all the time. What's a school without drama?


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata got home she was exhausted. Who knew the first day of school could be so tiresome. She had to join a club which was a real pain. The only two that were left were karate and knitting. Hinata absolutely hated knitting so she joined karate and it was just her luck that she was stuck in the same class as Sasuke. He became her partner and helped her with the basics of karate. She never told him that she was an expert in hand to hand combat because well…he never asked.

Sasuke was hot but she couldn't see why all the girls were in love with him. He was a bit obnoxious and conceited. She sorta couldn't stand him, but to see the angry look on Sakura's face was worth it.

"Hinata can I come in?" Her younger sister Hanabi asked. She poked her little head in the room.

"Come on." Hinata sat up on her bed.

Hanabi hopped on the bed and smiled at Hinata. Her eyes filled with curiosity. "So how was it?"

Hinata smiled back. "It was cool. I made some new friends and an enemy. She's a total bitch."

Hanabi raised her hand up for a high five. "Oh yeah! Way to go sis! Are you going to make her life miserable?"

Hinata slapped her hand against Hanabi's "You know it." She loved the way her little sister thought. She had the most evilest mind ever. Hanabi was the person she went to when she wanted the perfect revenge plan.

"Oh yeah Hanabi, how come you didn't come to school today? Aren't you supposed to be a freshman?"

Hanabi pouted. Her pale cheeks became a light rosy color. "Yeah, but mother and father wanted you to check out the school before they sent me. I don't know why they treat me like this. I mean you're the heir to the family business so you should be the one being sheltered."

Hinata hugged her sister tight. "That's because you're their adorable little girl. I'm an adult now."

"You're only 17. You're not even legal yet."

"I will be!"

Hanabi waited in silence for a while before giving Hinata a sly smile. "So you and Neji huh?"

Hinata immediately let her go. "What?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes "Oh come on Hinata. You know you like Neji and he likes you too."

Hinata could feel her cheeks begin to burn. "N-no he doesn't."

"Uh, yeah he does."

"Hanabi you're probably just trying to make me say something stupid! You probably have a camera attached to you and you're going to show it to Neji!" Hinata shouted. "Just like you did the last time! You made me say something and now Neji still laughs about it and its been over seven years!"

Hanabi laughed. She was enjoying teasing Hinata. "You caught me! I give up!"

Hinata groaned and got up walking to her door.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked.

"To the bathroom." Hinata replied and walked down the hallway. There was no way she liked Neji. She thought he was sexy but that was her best friend. Even when she lived in America, they wrote letters or Oovooed each other. They had nothing between their friendship. Nothing at all.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize the bathroom door opening and a half naked body walking out of it until she slammed into it.

"Ow!" She cried and backed away. "I bit my tongue." She looked up to see who the person was and turned beet red. "N-Neji?"

Neji was blushing hard also. He had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping wet. He clenched his towel around his waist hard. "Hinata!"

Hinata looked up and down his body. "What are you doing in my house? In my _shower_?"

Neji gave a nervous laugh. "So Uncle Hiashi didn't tell you? I'm staying here now. Actually your mother and father are moving out and giving you, Hanabi, and me the house."

Hinata stared at him. Her mouth wide opened. Neji was staying at her house? Alone with her and Hanabi? She was going to be alone with her evil sister and hot cousin?

"Mother!" Hinata screamed and ran downstairs.

Neji let out a sigh of relief. Hanabi punched him on his side.

"Just because you and Hinata like each other doesn't mean you guys get to have sex."

"Hanabi!" Neji blushed again.

Hanabi shrugged. "What? She's taking the pill."

Neji began to say something when he paused. "…She's taking the pill?"

Hanabi sighed. "Geez, as much as you guys talk, I would think you would know she's taking the pill."

"How would I know? She doesn't tell me the personal things about her life!"

Hanabi patted his back in comfort. "My dear cousin, you have so much to learn about Hinata."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you also not know that she's in love with you?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "Ever since you guys were little."

Now it was time for Neji to pat Hanabi's back. "My dear cousin, your sister and I are best friends. What you see between us is just a strong friendship. She doesn't like me."

Hanabi sighed. "Yeah, whatever." She said and walked by him into the bathroom. Before she closed the door she gave him a serious look. "You might think she doesn't like you but Neji, you're in love with her aren't you?"

Neji held his tongue. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"I thought so." She smiled in satisfaction and closed the door.

Neji shook his head. Hanabi was a wild girl, but she also was right. He did love Hinata but then again he didn't. It was like an on and off emotion. One day he loved her and the next they were just best friends. He couldn't give Hanabi a straight answer because he didn't know it himself. But whatever his answer was he had better find it quick because judging from today, he wasn't the only guy who would fall in love with _**her**_.

Hinata silently walked to school with Hanabi and Neji. Hanabi was doing most of the talking and Neji added a few comments. However she couldn't find the words to say. Especially after what had happened last night.

Flashback

Hinata had found her mother in the kitchen make onigiri's for her father who was usually in the dojo at this time. She liked it better that way, just having her mother to talk to that is.

"Mother what is this about Neji staying here and you and father moving out?"

Hitomi looked at her. "Oh, so you found out huh?" She giggled.

Hinata took one of the rice cakes and began eating it. "Mother this isn't funny. Why did you pick Neji out of all people?"

Hitomi smiled. "Hinata we think it's time that you learn how to live on your own."

"Yes that's fine but why did you tell Neji he could stay in the house. I can take care of myself and Hanabi."

"We know you can but darling, you must remember that Neji is your guardian and fiancé."

And with that Hinata began to choke. "W-WHAT?"

Hitomi frowned. "Honestly Hinata you haven't forgotten about that?"

Hinata groaned. "Mother I thought that was just a joke you and father were trying to pull on me when we were young. I didn't think you were serious."

Hitomi placed her hands on her hip. "Hinata if we were joking, you and Neji would have never become such great friends."

Hinata felt a tug on her heart. She wondered why. "What do you mean? He's Uncle Hizashi's son."

"That may be, but if you had had another guardian, he would have taken the place of Neji. You would barely know Neji because Hizashi would know that he couldn't interfere with that bond you would have to create."

Hinata felt a lump in her throat. Again she wondered why she was feeling this way. "So what you're saying is that Neji was _forced _to be my friend?"

Hitomi gasped. She suddenly realized she hadn't put her words in the right way. "Oh no Hinata, don't think of it like that. I didn't mean—"

Hinata lifted her hand to stop her. "It's okay mother. I understand."

"Hinata I…"

Hinata forced a smile. "I'm going to go and help Neji unpack now. It's going to be so much fun having him here with us." She ran out the kitchen before her mother could say anything else.

When she got upstairs she stopped to look in Neji's room which had boxes in it. She began to look around and saw a picture on his bed which had already been unpacked. It was a picture of him and her before she had gone to America. She smiled and traced her fingers across the frame. Whether they were forced to be together or not. Neji was still apart of her life and she loved him a lot.

"Hinata do you need something?" Neji asked making her jump.

Hinata spun around. She hadn't even realized he had walked in. "Uh, no. I was just coming to see if you needed help unpacking."

Neji looked at the picture then back at her. "Sure, thanks I guess." He was taken by surprise when she held his hand in hers.

"This is going to be the best year ever Neji. Am I right?" She smiled.

Neji stared at her. He knew something was going on but decided to leave it alone. "Yeah, I agree."

End of Flashback.

"Hinata are you alright?" Neji asked her.

Hinata blinked and looked up. She had stopped walking and they had came back for her. "Huh?"

"You've been quiet all morning and you just stopped walking." Neji frowned.

"Oh, sorry." She bowed her head.

Hanabi nudged Neji. "Don't worry about it Neji, its that time of the month so she's out of it."

Both Hinata and Neji began to blush at the same time. "Hanabi!" The both screamed.

Hanabi began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh too."

They all turned around. Neji grunted displeased and Hinata smiled.

"Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hey."

"Sasuke?" Hanabi asked. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah, that's me."

"I know your brother! Itachi Uchiha right?"

Sasuke chuckled. "That's him alright. How do you know him?"

"He practices at our dojo." Hanabi said. "He's pretty good in karate but not better then my sister."

Hinata held her breath. _'Oh no, if Sasuke finds out that I'm better then his brother, he'll know that I really was faking in karate class yesterday.'_

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Sister?"

Hanabi glued herself to Hinata. "This is my sister."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upward into an awkward yet cute smile. "Oh she is, is she?"

"You bet." Hanabi smiled. "Hinata is the best karate person in Japan. She kicks ass for sure. You should fight her."

Sasuke's eyes turned on Hinata. He didn't say anything but she knew she was caught.

"Not only that, but Hinata is the heir of our clan. We have the best clan in Japan."

Neji covered her mouth. "Okay, Hanabi that's enough. You really do talk a lot."

Hinata looked at Neji. _'Thank you Neji!'_

Neji smiled at her and pulled Hanabi ahead with him.

Sasuke began to walk with Hinata. He was quiet which was a bad sign.

"Uh, Sasuke let me explain."

Sasuke looked at her. He looked neither happy nor mad. That was a good sign.

"You never asked if I knew karate. You just offered to teach me."

"I know. That's why I'm not making a big deal out of it." He said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I also did it to make your girlfriend jealous."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

Hinata playfully pushed Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh come on Sasuke, Sakura's your girlfriend right?"

That made Sasuke began to laugh. Hinata blushed embarrassed. Why was he laughing at her?

"Oh no, no, no Sakura is not my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was still laughing. It was surprising to see him laugh. He didn't look like the type of person who would laugh.

"Naruto and I had a bet and I lost so I have to act like I'm interested in Sakura for a week."

"That's mean. What about Sakura? She really thinks you like her."

Sasuke took in deep breaths to try to calm himself down. "No, she knows what's happening. She's taking advantage of the situation before her time is up."

"Oh." Hinata said. So he was single. It made her kind of happy to hear that.

"Ahahaha I can't believe you thought Sakura was my girlfriend." Sasuke laughed.

"What's wrong with Sakura."

The laughter stop. Sasuke closed his eyes. "She's annoying." He said in a icy tone.

Hinata winced. It sounded so harsh coming from him. "So what kind of girl _are _you interested in?"

"Eh, someone who can put up a challenge."

"Challenge?" Hinata repeated.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the girls I know are willing to do anything just for me to sleep with them. I want someone I can chase after."

Hinata hesitated. She wondered if she wasn't supposed to ask this question but she would.

"Sasuke are you even a virgin?"

"Nope." He said. She thought he sounded happy about it too. "Are you Hinata?"

"Of course, I won't have sex until I have found the right person."

"And that person would be Neji right?"

Hinata tripped over her own feet nearly falling. "Why do you say that?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Don't you like him?"

"He's my best friend! Why does everyone think I like him!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, even if you don't like him. He likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Hinata could feel herself growing hot. She made no comment and decided to enjoy the silence between her and Sasuke as they walked to school together. There was no way Neji could like her…right?


	3. Chapter 3

Of course everyone was staring at Hinata and Sasuke when they arrived at the school, especially Sakura. Hinata was really getting pissed off by her attitude. Sasuke was clearly not interested in her so why the hell did she always want to start a fight with her? It was so annoying and childish.

"Just calm down." Tenten warned her at lunch. Her, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata were eating under a tree in the courtyard away from the others.

"I swear if she looks at me the wrong way again, I'm going to rip those damn eyes out of her face!" Hinata growled.

"Can I beat her with a bat?" Hanabi asked.

"No!" Tenten and Neji said in unison.

"Well fine then." Hanabi slurped on her juice while Hinata stood up.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"To cool off." She answered and walked down the hill. She was too busy murmuring to herself when she collided into Sakura making red juice spilled all over her uniform.

Hinata gasped and glared at the snickering Sakura accompanied by Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Oops sorry, I didn't see you." Sakura lied.

Hinata clenched her hands into tight fists. _'Calm down Hinata. Remember self-control.'_

"Better yet, I'm not sorry. Red really does suit you." She said and brushed by Hinata.

"_Come on Hinata you're not going to let her do that to you and not do anything about it huh?"_ Hinata could hear her best friend at home, Ino Yamanaka yell at her. She was right she had to do something about this but what?

"It's okay I forgive you." Hinata said. "It's not your fault your forehead is so damn big."

Horror filled Gaara's and Naruto's face which made Hinata a little worried.

"Uh-oh." Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata turned around to see Sakura glaring at her. "What…did…you…just…say?" She seethed.

Hinata smiled on the inside. Oh yeah she had hit a nerve. "You heard what I said billboard brow." That definitely sounded like something Ino would say.

"Billboard brow?" Naruto laughed. "That's got to be the best one yet."

"Shut it idiot." Gaara whispered.

Hinata could see Sakura's face redden with anger. Checkmate.

"Bitch!" Sakura screeched sending her hand across Hinata's cheek.

Everyone gasped including Hinata who was just as shocked as everyone else. This girl could really slap someone. It actually hurt.

"Hinata!" Neji cried and began running down the hill.

Hanabi on the other hand was rolling up her sleeves. "Oh hell no, did that witch just bitch slap my sister. Oh its on now!"

"No Hanabi!" Tenten grabbed onto her.

"No body hits my sister without getting a beat down! Let me go Tenten!" Hanabi struggled to get free.

Hinata wiped the blood off her mouth. What the hell had just happened?

"You should check yourself before you say something like that to me again." Sakura smiled.

Hinata laughed. "Is that it?"

Sakura's face went blank and Hinata took that as a yes.

"I admit that that slap was pretty good but seriously is that it?"

Sakura prepared to slap her again but this time Hinata caught her hand.

"Ow" Sakura winced.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you hit me again did you? Touch me again with your pretty manicured hand and I'll break it." Hinata said. "Do I make myself clear princess?"

When Sakura didn't answer Hinata tightened her grip on her hand.

"Yes I understand!" Sakura cried.

Hinata let her let her hand go and smiled. "Good girl."

Sakura looked at everyone who was watching her and began to turn red. Hinata felt the sudden urge to leap into the air for victory but held it in.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined.

"Well back to work" Hinata heard Sasuke sigh. She almost felt bad for him. She watched him wrap one arm around Sakura's neck and kissed her cheek as they walked away.

"There is only one word to describe what just happened." Naruto hugged Hinata. "AWESOME!"

"It was pretty awesome." Gaara agreed.

"Hinata!" Neji ran up to her. Naruto let her go and she turned to Neji smiling.

"So how was that?"

"Are you insane?" Neji tried to sound angry but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Come on Neji, it was funny." Hinata smiled back.

Neji tried to suppress his smile. "No it was wrong….and funny."

"Hell yeah it was funny." Naruto said. "Come on Gaara lets go and tell the whole school. Everyone will be following Hinata now for sure."

Gaara bowed slightly. "Thank you for ending the rule of the billboard browed witch Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "I really didn't do anything."

Naruto snorted in response and left with Gaara.

"Ooooo she's gonna die tonight." Hinata heard someone say. She realized it was Hanabi and began laughing.

Hinata knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet, but like she said before, what's a school without drama.

A/N: hello J I'm glad most ppl like my story so far…I was really worried that people wouldn't. in case youre wondering, I do like Sakura I just like Hinata better and I want to see her more like a bad ass chick instead of a shy little girl but yes keep reading…and if you'd like you can tell me who you would want Hinata to end up with in the end and I will try to cope with it lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stood in the kitchen looking around for anything chocolate. She had all the sweets in the world but there was no chocolate. After all the patronizing antics from Sakura all week she at least deserved some chocolate. Then it dawned on her, Neji and Hanabi were out and maybe they could stop and get her some. She sent Neji a text and settled for strawberry ice-cream, her second favorite after chocolate.

Before she could get comfortable on the couch to watch TV. there was a knock at her door. She sighed and opened the door to see Sasuke. He was dressed in a black tux and his hair was slicked back except for one single strand of hair hanging in the middle of his forehead. Her mouth dropped opened and she dropped her spoon. Why did he have to be so hot?

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I need a huge favor."

"If you're trying to sell me something forget it."

"No it's not that." He said. "I need you to be my date tonight for a party the Uchiha clan is planning."

Hinata opened her mouth to object, but he interrupted her. "I know this is at the last moment, but I didn't know it was mandatory for me to bring someone."

Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorway. "Go take Sakura. I bet she's dying to see you now."

Sasuke's face remained impassive. "Her time is up. She's no longer apart of my sexual life anymore."

Hinata stared at him. The more she got to know him the more he became a jerk. Was she really going to let herself be around someone like him? She preferred not but it made Sakura so mad to talk to him. So she would still hang around him.

"What do I have to wear Sasuke?"

"Anything, but make it quick. It starts in a hour."

Hinata threw up her hands. "That's just great Sasuke. Thanks a lot." She stepped aside. "Well come on in and I'll see what I can do. I just got out the shower so it shouldn't take as long. Consider yourself lucky." She said as she walked upstairs. She knew Sasuke was watching her.

It was forty minutes later when Hinata walked downstairs. She decided to go simple and wore a short, strapless white dress with gold stilettos and gold jewelry. She had applied some mascara, eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to her face which accented her pink lips. She also had decided to put her hair up in a loose but nice bun Sasuke had to do a double take when he saw her. He looked surprised to see her like this which was either a good thing or bad thing. Anyway, she didn't care, she knew she and Sasuke were going to be the sexiest ones there.

As they were walking down the sidewalk to the limo waiting for them, Neji and Hanabi were just returning.

"Omigosh Hinata you're so cute!" Hanabi squeaked. "Where are you going?"

"On a date with me." Sasuke answered for her.

Hanabi winked at Hinata. Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at Neji who was staring at her with mixed emotions. The one she could make out the most was lust and anger. Lots and lots of anger.

"It just came up Neji I swear." She whispered.

Neji placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. She knew it was forced.

"Just be careful Hinata."

"I will." She kissed his cheek and hopped into the limo with Sasuke.

"Oooo a kiss." Hanabi teased. "Will this seal the fate between you two?"

"Not if Sasuke gets to her first." Neji mumbled.

"A love triangle. I cant wait to see who wins."

Neji pinched her cheeks making her cry. "You and your little thoughts."

"Neji! Ow! Let go!"

Hinata was in awe when she arrived at a 3 storied mansion. It was surrounded by Japanese maples, rose gardens, and had a huge fountain in the front, but then again it was nowhere as big as her main estate.

"This is your house?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, this is my brothers house."

Hinata looked at him. "Brothers? How many houses do you have?"

Sasuke smirked and lifted up three fingers. "Three. One for my brother and me, one for my father and mother, and one for all the other members in the clan."

Hinata looked back at the mansion. _'Father I think the Uchiha clan beat us on this one.'_

Sasuke held out his hand when he opened the door. At least he had manners. Sasuke escorted her into the main ballroom where everyone was being held.

"Now attending the spring ball is Master Sasuke Uchiha and his date Lady Hinata Hyuuga." Someone announced.

"_Ball_?" Hinata hissed.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Uh, yeah it's a ball."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to go." He said.

Hinata said nothing else. He was correct after all, she wouldn't have come.

"Brother." Itachi walked up to him with his arms wide open.

"Itachi." Sasuke returned with cold disdain.

Itachi looked over at Hinata and bowed slightly. "Good evening Hinata. I didn't know you were going to attend tonight's ball."

Hinata curtsey. "Neither did I Itachi. Truthfully, I was just asked an hour ago."

Itachi shook his finger at Sasuke. "Now, now, Sasuke you know that's not the way to go."

Sasuke looked away. "I didn't even want to attend this stupid thing." He mumbled.

Itachi held out his hand to Hinata. "Lady Hinata would you like to dance?"

Hinata smiled and took his hand. "Sure."

"Can we please stop with the formality?"

Itachi cut his eyes at Sasuke. "You know that we must be on our best behavior when the clan is around Sasuke. Otherwise I wouldn't be so nice to you and give a damn about this stupid ball." He sighed. "Tonight was soba night at Deidara's." He whined and led Hinata to the middle of the floor where they began to dance.

Hinata kept her eyes locked in Itachi's the whole time. What was with the Uchiha clan and their gorgeous boys? Itachi looked exactly like Sasuke but slightly more mature and his hair was longer. He also had girly eyes which Hinata looked cute on him.

"So you're Hanabi's sister." He finally spoke.

"Yeah, that's me."

Itachi smiled. His eyes were serious though. "She tells me that you're better then me in karate."

Hinata laughed. "Don't listen to my crazy sister. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Itachi on the other hand didn't find it funny. "On the contrary, she did know what she was talking about."

Hinata stopped laughing. _'Damnit Hanabi, sometimes you should keep your mouth shut.'_

"That is why I would like to propose a challenge between us. We get 3 counts each." Itachi continued.

"Um, okay when is this exactly?"

"We can make it on Wednesday afternoon. That's when I come over to practice with Hanabi."

"…Okay?"

Itachi finally smiled. "Thank you very much."

"….You're welcome?" Hinata said unsure. "Oh by the way Itachi, who did you come with?"

Itachi sighed heavily. It sounded like he was regretting whoever he had taken. "The girl over there beside Sasuke."

Hinata looked over towards Sasuke's direction and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Besides an annoyed Sasuke was the Sakura. Why the hell was she he now? Just when she thought she would have a day without seeing Sakura, she ends up being wherever she is.

"Why did you bring Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I had no one else to bring." He answered. "I should've brought Temari."

"Gaara's sister."

"Yep."

Hinata watched Sasuke leave Sakura and walk over to them. He bowed his head respectfully. "Itachi please allow me to be with my date and take Sakura back." He hissed through his teeth. Hinata thought he must've not had known that Sakura was going to be there either.

Itachi handed over Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice dancing with you." He smiled.

Hinata blushed. "You too, Itachi."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull her close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and his hand laid on her but making her gasp.

"Get your hand off my butt before I shove it up your ass." She growled.

Sasuke moved his hand up to her back. "Sorry, habit."

"Sasuke if I didn't like you I would call you a whore." She said bluntly.

Sasuke didn't seem phased by her comment. "That seems about right."

Hinata couldn't believe this guy. He wanted to be a whore? What was wrong with him?

"You want to be called a whore?"

Sasuke twirled her around and the brought her even closer to him that their face almost touched. Hinata knew she was blushing even though she tried hard not to.

"I don't care what people call me."

Hinata looked away annoyed. "Well if I were to date you, you would have to change your act."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow suddenly interested. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that means you couldn't flirt with any other girl, you had to be respectful and try to make me happy, and you wouldn't pressure me to have sex."

"Those are pretty simple demands." He paused. "Then that means I have to become the perfect guy so I can be able to date you."

Hinata stared at him shocked. Sasuke smiled his best smile making her melt in his arms.

"You're so cute when you blush." He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Hinata lowered her eyes. "Stop it Sasuke. I bet you say that to every girl."

Sasuke lifted her chin so that their eyes met again. "No…just you." He said and brought his lips upon hers. Hinata froze. Sasuke pulled away and laughed.

"You're definitely blushing now. Is it because you feel the same way about me?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. "As if, I still think you're a jerk and a whore."

Sasuke winced. "Ouch. That hurts."

Hinata smiled and laid her head on his chest. Her actions surprised both her and Sasuke. Maybe she was falling for him. She looked over towards Sakura and saw her seething with rage. On Monday she was definitely going to get some time of challenge for her. Hinata winked at her. Sakura turned on her heels and stormed away towards the balcony. She had won round two.


	5. Chapter 5

School was interesting the next day. Very interesting. Sakura actually kept her distance which was surprising to Hinata. There was no glares, no rude comments, or even spills on her uniform. Hinata knew something was up.

"She's planning something." Hinata told Sasuke during karate practice.

Sasuke smirked. "Relax Hinata, just let her be. Maybe she gave up since she knows she's lost."

Hinata sent a punch into the palm of Sasuke's hand. "_Maybe_. That's the key word."

"Like I said Hinata, relax."

Hinata punched him again making him wince.

"Oops sorry. I got a little carried away." Hinata apologized.

Sasuke shook his hand quickly. "It's okay. Just focus. Don't let your anger get the best of you."

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes, sensei."

"Hinata-sempai!" One of her teammates jogged over to her.

"Takumi, what is it?" Hinata turned to him.

Takumi smiled. "Can you spar with me? I have a tournament coming up soon and I think it would be best if I fought with the most skilled karate person in all Japan."

Hinata nodded her head. "Alright lets go." She looked at Sasuke, not even noticing the serious expression on his face. "Sasuke, I'll be back."

"Yeah, sure." He walked away from her.

Hinata watched him drink water. Did she do something wrong?

"Hinata-sempai!" Takumi called her name.

"Sorry!" She ran into the center of the floor to face him.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He snickered.

Hinata stuck out her tongue in response. There was no way she could lose to him.

"Begin!" A boy who was refereeing the match yelled after they bowed.

Takumi made the first move sending a blow everywhere above her chest. Hinata blocked all of them and pushed him back. He smiled and charged for her.

"Hyah!" Hinata swooped down and knocked him off his feet. She sat on top of him and punched him in the face.

"One point!" The ref called.

Hinata stood up and helped Takumi up. He wiped the blood off his face and suddenly looked serious. Everyone was watching them now, including Sasuke.

"Begin!"

Once again Hinata found herself blocking every punch and kick he threw at her. She grabbed his hand and flip him over and once again she punched him in the face. This time Takumi didn't look like he was going to get up.

"Takumi are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Takumi sat up with his head bowed. "That's enough."

Hinata bent down in front of him and smiled. "Sempai, you focus too much on your attacks and not on your defense. That's why I was able to beat you. You need to concentrate on both parts not one."

Takumi blushed embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, you didn't even break a sweat!"

Hinata ruffled his hair. "That's because I've been studying karate ever since I was three. I'm probably more experienced then you are." She winced and looked at her arm. It was beginning to turn a light purple. '_When did he…?'_

"Is something wrong sempai?" Takumi asked.

Hinata smiled and stood up. "Not at all. If you remember what I told you and practice on it I'm sure you'll win the tournament."

Takumi's face brightened. "You really think so?"

"Yep."

Just then the Neji ran inside the room panting. Horror was written all over his face.

"Hinata!"

Hinata ran to him. "Neji what's wrong?"

"It's Hanabi…" He breathed.

Hinata's heart leaped. "Hanabi? What's wrong with her?"

"She fell out the window from the second floor."

Hinata felt the world stop around her. "W-what?"

"Come on!" Neji pulled her. He led her to the front of the building where the paramedics were. They were lifting Hanabi onto the stretcher.

As soon as Hinata laid her eyes on her she felt as if her heart was being ripped right out of her chest. There was her precious sister, unconscious and hurt. Her clothes were soaked with the blood rushing from her head. Her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive. She was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Hanabi!" She cried and bolted towards her.

"Catch her!" She heard someone yell and suddenly felt arms around her.

"No! Let me go! That's my sister! She needs me! Let me go! Hanabi needs me!" Hinata cried. Hot tears were streaming down her face. They wouldn't let her go as they put Hanabi into the ambulance. "Hanabi!" She struggled to get free. "Hanabiiiiii!" Hinata's legs caved underneath her and she fell to the ground slowly.

"Hinata." Neji put his hand on her back.

"I don't understand how this could happen Neji? How could she have fallen out of the window? It's after school hours and no one is in her knitting class except for a few girl and…"She trailed off. _'Except for Sakura.'_

Hinata lifted her eyes and searched the crowd until she saw Sakura watching the ambulance leave with a small smile on her face. A small _smile…._

It all happened so fast. Hinata was on top of Sakura punching her in her face, scratching her, doing anything to hurt her. She heard Sakura crying in pain beneath her and then felt two arms grab her hands and another two arms pull her away.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER! SHE PUSHED HANABI OUT OF THE WINDOW! SHE HURT HER!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata stop!" Neji's voice boomed in her ear. She jumped and became still. This was the first time she had heard Neji yell at her. She had known she had gone too far. She watched the paramedics surround a crying Sakura, who laid helplessly on the ground.

"Hinata that's enough." Neji whispered. His voice was calm and gentle." You have no proof that Sakura did it. That is enough.

"Oh, Neji!" She sobbed and buried her face into his chest.

"Hinata I'm sorry, we should've left early like you wanted to." She heard Sasuke say.

Her mind began to register what he had said. He was right, she had wanted to leave early to see Hanabi knit, but he had wanted to stay so she did to.

Hinata looked at him. His face was clouded with guilt.

"Sasuke…" She took a step towards him and slapped him.

Sasuke's head turned to the side from the impact and a red mark appeared on his cheek.

"Hinata stop!" Neji cried.

"Shut up Neji!" She yelled at him not taking her eyes off Sasuke. He lowered his head so she couldn't see his face.

"This happened because of you!" She screamed. "You had to make that stupid bet! You had to play Sakura like that! You had to bring me into this twisted game! Because of what you did Hanabi is in the hospital fighting for her life!" She slapped him again.

Sasuke looked at her with burning eyes. She could see him clench his hands into fists.

"What are you going to do Sasuke? Hit me?" She yelled. "Go ahead! I dare you to hit me! Go ahead and be a man! Do what all man whore's do to women. They take advantage of them and slap them around!" She slapped him again. "Come on hit me! _HIT ME_!"

Sasuke let out an uneasy sigh and closed his eyes. "No." He said firmly.

Hinata was taken aback but she kept her voice firm. "Is that so?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. They were filled with hurt. "I wouldn't hit the girl I care about." He said and brushed by her.

Hinata stayed glued to her spot. She couldn't even turn around to stop him. She felt so low. Like shit. It wasn't his fault Hanabi got hurt. She had chose to mess with Sasuke and make Sakura jealous. Not him. It was her own damn fault. She had hurt Hanabi and now she had gone and hurt Sasuke too. She lifted up her shaking hands to her face and began to cry.

A comforting arm pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Hinata, it's okay." Neji repeated over and over again. That night Hinata fell asleep in the arms of Neji. That was the only way to stop the tears from flowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata stayed home from school the next day. She stayed in her room until almost 3p.m. without moving an inch. She felt like she had died and only her corpse was left. She stared at the ceiling, at the same spot the whole entire day. She hadn't even eaten. She didn't even want to eat. Nothing could take away the pain from losing both Hanabi and Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Neji walked in her room. He was carrying some miso soup on a tray with a white lily lying beside it.

Hinata didn't look at him as he crawled in her bed beside her. He stared at her hoping she would look at him which she didn't.

"Hinata don't bla—"

"It's all my fault." She whispered. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "You warned me to stay away from Sasuke and I wouldn't listen. You knew this was going to happen and you tried to warn me."

Neji pressed his lips into a hard line. _'What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry." "It's going to be okay?" What? Hinata's hurting right now and I don't know what to say. I'm such a loser.'_

Hinata turned to him. "I'm sorry Neji. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You're always right I should've listened to you."

Neji stared at her while she continued to apologize. _'I'm her guardian and her fiancé for God sake. If I can't even comfort her now what am I going to do when we get married? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"What if Hanabi doesn't make it?" Hinata had begun to cry again.

"Don't say that." Neji responded quickly. "She's fine. Hanabi is just fine."

"How do you know that?"

Neji held her hand. It was the least he could do. "I heard from your mother and father. They said that they've gotten the bleeding to stop. Hanabi only has minor injuries and should be released from the hospital on Friday."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "I bet they hate me now."

"No they don't. Hinata you couldn't possibly had known she was going to fall out of the window—"

Hinata glared at him. "Neji, Hanabi was _pushed _out of the window. Sakura pushed her out. You should've seen the way she was smiling when Hanabi was being hauled away. It was if she _wanted _Hanabi to get hurt."

Neji shook his head. "No Hinata, Hanabi said she had tripped over some material lying in the floor and fell. The other girls said it was Sakura who had even called the ambulance."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neji was taking Sakura's side? Was everyone betraying her and taking that witches side?

"By the way you have to apologize to Sakura."

"What? No way!"

Neji gave her hand a squeeze. "Yes way. You hurt her pretty bad and you're lucky that she didn't press chargers."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Geez, a kind act from the devil. I guess I should feel grateful." She mumbled.

"Hinata." Neji had brought his serious tone into the conversation. Hinata knew she couldn't win this fight.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Hinata."

"What Neji?" She groaned.

Neji placed his hand on her cheek. "You know that I love you and do anything for you right?"

Hinata stared at him for awhile and smiled. "Of course I do. I love you also."

Neji sighed. _'She doesn't get it.'_

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Neji chuckled and sat up. He grabbed the soup and placed it on her lap. "I thought you would be."

Hinata smiled at him again. She didn't know what she would do without him. She was truly lucky to have someone like him in her life.

It wasn't until Wednesday when Hinata went back to school. She felt as if everyone was worshipping her after the whole incident. I guess everyone was tired of Sakura's bitchy attitude and Sasuke's whorish ways. She didn't feel like an idol though. Well, she could care less about Sakura but it was Sasuke she was worried about. He ignored her in every class and when they walked the hallways he never even looked her way, he just walked by her as if she wasn't even there and it hurt a lot.

"Don't worry about Sasuke-teme." Naruto had told her during lunch. She was walking with him today to their usual spot under the tree.

"But Naruto, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have slapped him." Hinata protested.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it. A lot of girls slap him after he's slept with them. It serves him right though."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke really liked you and you made him realize how big of a jerk he was."

Hinata looked at him confused. "Naruto, I slapped him because of Hanabi, not because of his life style."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I know that but it made him think about how he treated the other girls. You broke his heart and it made him think of how the girls must've felt when he broke theirs."

Hinata let the conversation go. Talking to Naruto seemed to make everything worse.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"No problem."

When they arrived under the tree everyone was there except for Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata sighed. The two people who she needed to talk to weren't there.

"Hey, where's Sakura and Sasuke?" She asked.

"Sasuke is in the dojo and we don't know where Sakura is." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, they've been M.I.A between classes haven't they?" Gaara commented.

"I bet they're getting back together." Tenten said.

Hinata sighed again. _'If they got back together I would die.' _"Well, I'm going to look for them. I need to speak to them."

"Hinata." Neji stood up.

Hinata raised his hand to stop him. "Don't worry Neji, I wont attack them." She laughed and ran down the hill.

"…." Neji sat back down.

"Do I see a love triangle going on?" Naruto joked.

"Shut it Naruto." Neji snapped at him.

Everyone looked at Neji.

Neji sighed. "Besides, it would be a love circle since all of you guys like her too."

Tenten cleared her throat. "Technically speaking, I'm a girl and I like boys, so I don't like Hinata."

Neji smiled at her. "You know what I mean Tenten. If you were to like a girl, I would get jealous." He teased.

Tenten began to blush and mumbled something under her breath. Neji was always playing around with her which wasn't fair.

On the way to the dojo Hinata found herself bumping into Sakura. She wasn't going to the dojo nor coming from it so where was she going? Hinata gaped at her. Her neck was covered with a gauge and her face had a few bandages. Hinata fought the urge to laugh. It was funny but sad. She looked into Sakura's eyes and fear hidden deep beneath revenge and anger.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pinched her leg. This was going to be harder then she thought. How could all of this happen in a mere week and a half? Just imagine how she and Sakura would be in a month.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for Hanabi's injuries and hit you." She forced the words out.

Sakura tried to hide her surprise and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and walked by her.

Hinata shrugged. She had apologized even though she didn't mean it so Neji couldn't bug her anymore. Now it was time to find Sasuke. She ran none stop to the dojo where he should've been, but when she reached it, the dojo was empty.

"Damnit!" She fell to the ground and rolled on her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. _'Why was I being a jerk? He didn't mean it. I hate myself.'_

"Why are you here?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the room.

Hinata jumped to her feet to face Sasuke. He had walked in from the back room. Her eyes went immediately to his bandaged hand.

"Sasuke what happened to your hand?"

"Why are you hear?" He repeated firmly. His eyes were dark and clouded with mixed emotions.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that I slapped you."

"Okay." He replied. "You're forgiven."

Hinata blinked. "But why do you sound so mad?"

Sasuke began walking towards her and her body froze. Her heart began to pound faster and faster. Was she actually afraid of him?

Sasuke stopped directly in front of her and lifted his hand. Hinata cowered and closed her eyes. _'He's actually going to hit me!'_

But instead she found herself in his arms.

"S-Sasuke?" She was completely in shock.

"You were right." He whispered. "It was because of me that Hanabi ended up in the hospital. If I had stayed away from you. She would've never been hurt."

Hinata could feel his body began to shake lightly.

"_You broke his heart." _Naruto's words kept echoing in her head.

"Oh, Sasuke." She hugged him back. "I should be the one who is to blame. I should've been more careful. I was the one who made Hanabi like this. It wasn't you. I'm sorry for blaming you."

Sasuke pulled away slowly. He smiled painfully. "Hinata, we should just be friends."

"What?"

"Just friends."

"But I don't want to be just friends." She said quickly. "I know I shouldn't have slapped you and yelled at you and blamed you but I was scared and angry and I didn't know what to do and I just unleashed everything out on you and Sakura. I even apologized to Sakura and now I'm apologizing to you so you have to forgive me and be my friend an—" She was interrupted by a kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled. "You talk too much."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, if I do. How about shutting me up again."

Sasuke leaned back down to kiss her. She melted in his arms and thought maybe, just maybe she would have a happy ending after all.

"…." Neji walked away from the dojo angrily. Why did Sasuke have to have every girl. He had taken Hinata away from him. No one took away what was precious to him without a fight. No one.

A/N: I know that was a bad ending, but my cousin wanted to write it. She's trying to practice for her own fanfict about Sakura and Gaara. Well anyway, this story is coming along very nicely. I've actually written at least over 10 fanficts about numerous characters but I just never posted them. Maybe I will have enough time to do that one day but in the meantime I'm hoping to put more drama in it without actually hurting someone lol. If you think this story is winding down already…you thought wrong =D


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata skipped happily downstairs. It was a Friday night and Sasuke was coming over to watch a movie with her. She wouldn't call it a date exactly but it was close. They were going to go on their first date later on. During the week they had made their relationship public, holding hands on the way to classes, playing around during classes (they were so good that the teacher didn't mind) and Hinata even received roses white lily's from Sasuke. Lily's had been her favorite flower and Sasuke had taken the time to ask Neji what they were. They stayed on the phone late at night and occasionally Hinata found herself falling asleep on Sasuke who waited patiently for her to come up. She was utterly happy with him. Especially since Sakura didn't bother her anymore, she had actually started talking to her like they had been good friends, and Sasuke didn't take time out of his schedule to woo girls anymore. Everything was perfect. Just perfect.

Hinata walked into the kitchen to see Hanabi making a rice cake. She stopped to watch her sister who was just released that morning in silence. Everything about Hanabi was the same except for the taping around her head. Hanabi was still as strong as ever which surprised Hinata, but there was something off about her.

Hanabi examined her rice cake and then smiled evilly. She lifted up a butcher knife and sliced it in half. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" She laughed.

Hinata groaned. Hanabi had seemed to be even more evil then before.

"Oh hey Hinata, do you want one too?" Hanabi smiled at her.

Hinata kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pass. Sasuke and I are going to make a pizza."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Hopefully pineapple."

"Why? So you can get some too?"

"Duh."

Hinata swiped up half of the rice cake Hanabi had cut and bit it. "You know you can join us too if you'd like."

Hanabi's eyes began to shine brightly. "Really? But isn't this a date?"

"No, it's just a night for us to hang out with each other. Sasuke won't mind."

Hanabi took the rice cake from Hinata and ran upstairs. "I have to find something to wear!" She yelled.

Hinata shrugged. Why would she need to find something? Her pajamas were okay. In fact Hinata was just wearing a tank top and shorts. She had even taken her contacts out. Sasuke was coming to their home, it wasn't like she had to dress up or something. But Hinata could not shake off the feeling like she was forgetting something. What was it? Then she remembered. Where was Neji? Before she could go look for him the door bell had rang. Her heart leaped for joy and she sprinted for the door nearly tripping over her own too feet.

She opened the door to greet Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "Uh….hello?"

"It's me Hinata." She laughed.

Sasuke titled his head to the side and smiled his heart melting smile. "Well hey gorgeous."

Hinata linked arms with him and led him inside. "You didn't recognize me did you?"

"No I knew it was you. I was just joking around."

Hinata looked up at him. "Yeah right."

Sasuke kissed her on the head. "I would always know my girlfriend from other girls, even if you had a twin."

Hinata stuck out her tongue. "Mhmmm."

"Sasuke!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Hanabi, good to see you're back home." He returned and did some weird handshake with him.

Hinata looked at Hanabi then back at Sasuke. "You guys have a handshake?"

Hanabi plucked her on the nose. "Duh, Hinata. I've known Sasuke longer then you. In fact we used to go out."

There was a long silence before Hinata's mind could register what her sister had just said. She slapped Sasuke on the arm hard.

"Ow!" He cried. "What?"

"You went out with my sister?"

"Yeah? So?" Sasuke didn't seem to be phased by her reaction.

"Sasuke! That's like rape!"

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "Oh come on Hinata, it's not like I had actual sex with her."

Hinata glared at him. "What do you mean by _actual _sex?"

Hanabi stepped between them. "Hinata chill, we only kissed and had oral sex."

"WHAT?" Hinata exploded. Sasuke and Hanabi began to laugh.

"You are so dead! Both of you!"

"Hinata we were joking." Hanabi said in between breaths. "We never went out or had oral sex. I just knew him longer since you were the only one who went to America."

Hinata could feel her face reddening. She couldn't believe she fell for that. She should've known that Hanabi wasn't that type of girl.

"Come here." Sasuke pulled her into his arms.

"No, no, no! I won't forgive you that easily." Hinata tried to pull free. She could feel his muscles tightened around her. "Let go Sasuke."

"Will you forgive me if I took you and Hanabi to the amusement park tonight?"

"No." Hinata answered along with Hanabi's "Yes."

Hanabi poked her bottom lip out. "Stop being stubborn Hinata. Lets go!"

"Are you even supposed to be riding rides Hanabi? You just got out of the hospital."

Hanabi gave her a thumbs up. "Of course I can. The doctor said I was able to continue my normal routine. Everything is a-okay."

Hinata sighed. She had lost this fight. "Okay, I forgive you Sasuke but you have to buy me cotton candy."

Sasuke rubbed his nose against her. "I'll buy you anything for you."

"Awwww." Hanabi sighed.

Hinata pulled away from him and looked at her clothes. "I guess I should put on something else."

Sasuke tugged on her shirt. "I like you like this."

"Yeah, okay. Give me ten minutes." She said and skipped down the hall.

Hanabi smiled at Sasuke. "You're like the perfect boyfriend."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to clean up my act so I won't lose her. If there was anybody who would be called the worse boyfriend in the world that would be me."

Hanabi patted his shoulder. "To you maybe, but in the Hyuuga clan, anyone who makes a member of the clan happy, even if they have to change for the better, is referred to as a man of great honor."

"Pff. Great honor my ass." Sasuke mumbled and cursed when Hanabi slapped him on the arm.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the amusement park thirty minutes later. It was crowded but not too crowded. As they were walking through the park, Hinata noticed that there were a lot of people from her school there. Even the teachers were there.

"Hello Hinata, Sasuke, Hanabi." Kurenai greeted them.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei." Hinata and Hanabi returned in synch.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Hinata intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's. "Why are there so many people from school here?"

"Every year the entire school comes to the amusement park to celebrate the end of the school year." Sasuke explained.

"But we still have at least a month and a half left."

"They always like to plan ahead. Besides remember we graduate early."

"Ah."

Hanabi held Hinata's free hand and gave it a squeeze. "Can we go on a ride now?"

Hinata smiled as she watched her sister look around the park. She was so excited to be there tonight.

"Okay, what ride do you want to get on?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi pointed to the Tower of Doom. Hinata gulped. It was a rollercoaster that took you about 1,525 feet into the air and dropped you. Hinata loved rides but she couldn't stand anything that dropped you straight down.

Sensing her anxiety Sasuke decided to step in. "Hanabi I'll ride with you, Hinata how about you wait here."Hinata gave Sasuke a thankful look. "Okay."

Sasuke smiled and disappeared into the crowds with Hanabi. Hinata had managed to find herself a seat on a bench right beside the exit to the ride and waited patiently. Hearing the voices of peoples screams as they dropped made her stomach flip. How could people ride things like that.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up. "Neji?" She looked behind him and saw Tenten and the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home with Hanabi?" He paused and added bitterly, "With Sasuke?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "We decided to come here instead. Sasuke and Hanabi are on that ride now." She pointed to the tower.

Neji frowned. "I see."

Hinata stood up. "Neji, I was worried about you. You weren't home and you didn't leave a note or anything to tell us where you were."

Neji blushed. "Y-you were worried about me?"

Hinata nudged him. "Of course silly. You're my best friend."

Neji looked away. "Now that Sasuke's in your life. I would've thought differently." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Hinata asked. Did he actually just say that?

"Hey Hinata, are you participating in the schools talent show tonight?" Tenten had stepped into the conversation before she could question him.

"Talent show?" Hinata repeated.

"Winner gets five-hundred dollars." Shino added. (A/N: I think this is the first time Shino has ever said anything…)

Neji's face brightened. "Yeah, Hinata you should do it."

"Do what?" Hanabi asked. They had just walked out of the exit.

"Hinata's going to participate in the talent show." Naruto answered.

Sasuke laughed. "Are you serious? Hinata in a talent show?"

Hinata crossed her arms over her chess and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny about that?"

"You can't even sing, what else would you do?" He continued laughing.

"I can to sing Sasuke!" Hinata hissed at him. "I was playing around when I was singing the rainbow monkey theme song."

Sasuke leaned against her, choking back a laugh. "Ahem, okay…ha I'll support you in anything you do Hinata."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "….."

"Well, it's starting now so lets go!" Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away.

"Hey Tenten! I didn't even agree to do this!"

"Represent the senior class Hinata!" Kiba howled from behind.

Hinata tried to stay with Tenten as the weaved in and out of the crowds. She began to get nervous as she saw how many people were looking at the stage. It had to be like a thousand people.

"Um…T-Tenten I don't think this is a g-good idea." Hinata stammered.

"Go get 'em." Tenten pushed her on stage.

"Tenten I—" Hinata looked at the crowd and lost her voice. _'Eep!'_

"Yeah Hinata!" Naruto yelled from the front of the crowd. "Wooooooo! You can do it!"

Hinata smiled nervously. All of her friends were in the front supporting her. Hinata gulped. She had never sang in front of anyone before. Everyone was staring at her and being in the spotlight made it worse.

"Hey Hinata!" Hanabi ran up on the stage and handed her a acoustic guitar. "Good luck."

Hinata reached out to grab Hanabi but was too slow. She slowly turned back to the crowd and saw Sasuke smiling at her. At least his smile made her feel a little at ease as she stepped up to the mike.

"Um, hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I wouldn't be up her if my friends hadn't forced me, but um, I'm going to sing a song. It's called _The Only Exception _by Paramore. I hope you like it." She took in a deep breath and began to strum her guitar.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_Broke his own and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_But keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this _

_With keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I gotta tight lift for reality but I cant_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_When you wake some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohhhhhh….._

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I… I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing…"_

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Glad that that was over "Thank you." She bowed as people began to laugh.

"Aww Sasuke she sung for you." Hanabi nudged him.

Sasuke smiled and hopped on stage holding her hands in his.

"Did you like it?" Hinata asked him. "Did it make up for my awful singing from before."

Sasuke leaned down and softly gave her kiss in front of everyone. The crowd awed at them. Everyone except for Neji.

Hanabi stepped away from him. _'Hinataaaaa, I don't think kissing Sasuke in front of Neji is a good idea.'_

Sasuke pulled her away from her and then gave her an Eskimo kiss. "It was beautiful." (A/N: for those people who don't know what Eskimo kiss is its when you rub your nose with someone else…I think.)

"Hinata you did it!" Tenten squeaked and gave her a huge hug. "You were awesome!"

Hinata blushed. "Thanks."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck. "Hey, for a congratulations I'll buy you your cotton candy now."

Hinata jumped up and down. "Oh yeah, bring it on!" She blushed again when she saw Sasuke's shocked expression.

"What?" she said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before."

"I just love cotton candy."

"I can see that." He chuckled and led her towards the food stand.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata could feel Sasuke's body tense beside him. She looked at him worried. His face was in a expression she had never seen before. Like he was hoping for something.

What was wrong with him. She followed his eyes to a girl with blonde hair in for pony tails in a red summer dress. She was beautiful.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Who was she and how did she know Sasuke?

"T-Temari?" He whispered.

Temari smiled brightly and hugged him. "It is you!"

Hinata watched Sasuke hug her back. Something was definitely wrong. Sasuke never hugged girls back unless it was her or Hanabi.

Temari pulled away and placed her cheek on his flushed face.

Hinata's heart dropped a little. Sasuke _never _blushed. What the hell?

"You've grown a lot." Temari said.

"And so have you." Sasuke laughed.

"It's been three years since we've seen each other. How have you been?"

"Great." He smiled. "When did you get back from Paris?"

"Yesterday. Didn't Gaara or Sasori tell you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Leave it up to the brothers to forget."

Hinata blinked. This girl was Gaara's sister?

Temari's suddenly locked on Hinata. "Hanabi? Wow have you're _big_!."

Hinata opened her mouth to object but Sasuke's laughter cut her off.

"That isn't Hanabi Temari."

Temari glared at him. "I think I would know Hanabi when I saw her. I mean she has purple hair and white eyes and she looks just like Hanabi."

Hinata finally decided to speak up. "Sasuke is right. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Hanabi's older sister."

Temari blushed embarrassed and began to bow. "Wow this is a great honor! You're the strongest karate master in all Japan! And not only that you're the heir to the Hyuuga clan. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."

Hinata suddenly felt guilty for judging her. Temari seemed like a nice person. "It's alright."

It seemed like Temari didn't really care because she started talking to Sasuke as soon as Hinata corrected her for her mistake.

Temari clung onto Sasuke's arm and gave him a childish grin. "What are you doing here anyway Sasuke? Amusement parks aren't normally your style. Wanna ditch and catch up on the years?" She leaned closer to him.

Hinata gasped. What a slut! How dare she try to seduce her man. But at any rate she tried to calm herself down. Sasuke was with her now. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She looked at Sasuke and lost all confidence.

There he was smiling at her with the same smile he gave every girl he wanted to have sex with. His eyes were gleaming with excitement. Had he really forgotten she was there witnessing everything that was going on?

Hinata could feel a lump grow in her throat. Why was he doing this to her? Right in her face too. He was such a man whore. It made her sick. But she loved him anyway. She should have faith in him because she was pretty sure he loved her too. So why was she crying.

"Sorry Temari." She heard him say. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers. "But I'm here with my _girlfriend _and no one else."

Hinata clenched her skirt in her hands. _'He really does care.'_

Temari couldn't hide the disappointment on her face but smiled anyway. "I see. So you've finally moved on from your old ways. That's a good thing." She looked at Hinata and winked. "Treat her right Sasuke. She's a keeper."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Hinata. "Right."

"Well I'm off to find Gaara. We still have to catch up sometime Sasuke. Goodbye Hinata." She waved as she walked away.

"Now." Sasuke looked down at Hinata. "How about that cotton candy….Hinata why are you crying?" He turned her around and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"I just thought you were going to sleep with her." She said and tried to play it off with a laugh. "Silly me, I guess I should've had more faith in you."

Sasuke smiled and all her worries seemed to melt away. "Yeah silly you. You know the only girl in my life is you Hinata and that I promise never to hurt you."

"Yes I know." She sniffed.

Sasuke cupped her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes with utter love. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata kissed him. "I love you too."

"I think that's the first time you've ever kissed me." He smiled mischievously. "I like it."

Hinata giggled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish princess." He leaned down and kissed her compassionately.

At that moment Hinata thought her life couldn't get any better. She had nothing to worry about. Sasuke had changed for the better so why was her heart telling her to be careful and what was with that Temari girl?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I know this is supposed to be chapter 9 but for some reason my computer wont let me show it so here's what basically happened. Neji and Hinata get into a fight about her and Sasuke. He really doesn't approve of Sasuke and thinks he's going to break Hinata's heart. Um he also brings up how Sasuke and Temari used to go out and she broke his heart to go to Paris and so that's why he's such a whore. Neji promises to love Hinata and reminds her of their engagement and Hinata refuses to marry him and hurts Neji really, really badly. Neji yells at her in response and Hinata runs away from home and sakura finds her and does the good neighborly thing and takes her home with her only so she can crush Hinata like a bug when they supposedly get close. Once I find out how to upload the real thing I would be happy for u guys to read it =D thanks for cooperating with me. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata returned to her home the next morning to get her uniform. She turned to Sakura who was standing by the front gate.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sakura waved her hand. "Take your time."

Hinata nodded her head and opened the door to come face to face with Neji. She stepped to the side to let him out. His facial expression was impassive. His eyes were cold and pale.

"Sorry."

Neji said nothing and walked by her. He didn't even say anything to Sakura as he walked away.

"Hinataaaaaaa!" Hanabi tackled her.

"Ow!"

Hanabi looked up at Hinata with teary eyes. "Hinata I know you and Neji got into a fight because I heard, but I think you broke him! He doesn't talk, he doesn't smile, he won't even eat his favorite minced meat. He's an emotionless, scary robot! Waaaaaaa!"

Hinata patted her head. "He'll get over it."

"I hope so!"

"Knock, knock?" Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Oh Sasuke!" Hanabi tackled him next.

"Um?" Sasuke looked at Hinata confused.

Hinata rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready.

"Is everything okay? I just saw Neji and he looked like all life was destroyed right in front of him."

Hanabi leaned against the door. "Neji and Hinata had an argument last night."

"About?"

Hanabi sighed and pulled Sasuke inside. She pushed him on the couch and began to pace back and forth.

"Okay, Neji is our cousin."

"I know."

"Yes, but Neji was born to the branch part of the family." Hanabi explained.

"And what does that have to do with the argument?"

"I'm getting to that. So, when Neji was born to my uncle Hizashi it was declared that Neji would protect Hinata."

"And?" Sasuke urged on.

"And Neji is also Hinata's fiancé." Hanabi said and watched Sasuke's facial expression turn from confusedness to horror.

"Hinata is engaged?" He yelled.

Hanabi shrunk back. "Y-yes."

"What the hell? How am I supposed to go out with a girl who is engaged?" Sasuke stood up.

"You're going out with me because I'm not marrying Neji." Hinata stepped in the room.

"But Hinata.." Hanabi began to object.

"Hanabi as my sister and best friend. You must understand my feelings. I know that I am to have an arranged marriage, but how can you marry someone you don't love?" Hinata smiled. "Of course I love Neji but as a friend, not a husband."

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata, if this is going to cause trouble with your clan I don't want us to continue like this."

"No it's not!" Hinata yelled. "Why is everyone on Neji's side?"

Sasuke flinched. "Hinata you know I'm on your side."

"Then start acting like it! Both of you!" She stormed out the house. "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura grabbed her bag from off the ground and ran to catch up to Hinata.

Hanabi looked at Sasuke. "Just let her cool off some. When she gets upset she takes her anger out on anyone."

Sasuke scratched his head. "Right." _'What am I going to do about this?'_

Just then his phone began to vibrate. He reached into the his pocket and looked at the message from Temari which read, "I had fun last night."

Sasuke frowned and replied, "I did too."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and put his phone away. "Just Itachi bugging me. He wants some soba noodles for him, Sasori, and Deidara tonight." He lied.

Hanabi said nothing. She wasn't buying it. Something was up.

"Well lets go. Today should be interesting."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Hinata couldn't believe how immature Neji was acting at school that day. He never spoke to her, he ignored her, he even asked for a new partner when they paired together for their anatomy project. So what they had one lousy argument. That didn't mean he had to cut her off completely. Hadn't he ever heard of forgive and forget?

She was so worried about losing her friendship with Neji that she completely was out of it during karate practice. And the consequences were, she sprained her ankle.

"Wow, you must really be out of it today." Sasuke said. He was just finishing up his practice.

Hinata pouted and looked away.

Sasuke tossed his stuff beside her and smiled. "Watch this for me. I'll be back in a minute."

Hinata rested her head on her knees and groaned. _'Stupid Neji, have to make a big deal out a fight. Now I'm totally distracted.'_

"Hey!" A powerful voice boomed at her.

Hinata looked towards the door and saw Itachi pointing at her.

"Itachi what are you doing here?"

"You forgot our match! You've been avoiding me because you know I'll kick your ass!"

Hinata tilted her head. "Match? Oh! I'm sorry Itachi I really did forget."

Itachi smiled. "That's alright because now you're going to fight me!"

Hinata held up her ankle. "Sorry, sprained ankle."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Sorry, Itachi. I'll fight with you next time."

Itachi sighed. "Fine. Well, I'm leaving." He turned to leave

"You came all the way over here to challenge me?"

"Yeah, and remind Sasuke about the yakisoba please." He said before he left.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she wondered if Itachi and Sasuke were actually related.

Since Sasuke was taking along time she decided to look through his things. She knew he wouldn't mind because she always did it. Not that she was nosy but because she was always bored. She grabbed his phone and began to take pictures with it. When she was about to put it away his text messages came up and behold the one Temari sent him showed.

Hinata caught her breath as she read it and read his reply. She put the phone away and stared into space. "Sasuke is cheating on…me?" She whispered.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke jogged out of the back room.

Hinata faked a smile and climbed onto Sasuke's back. "Sasuke I can walk."

"But we don't want to hurt it even more." He said.

Hinata said nothing more. Maybe the message meant something else. Why would Sasuke cheat on her if he said he loved her and she truly felt like he loved her. But what else could the message mean? She thought of the message again.

Hinata's Imagination.

Temari pulls Sasuke on top of her. "Sasuke I love you."

"Temari I—"

End

"Noooooo!" Hinata screamed.

"No?" Sasuke glanced back at her.

Hinata gasped and began to blush. Why did she say that aloud? "I-It's nothing. Sorry." She said.

"If you say so." Sasuke made the turn that led them to her house and his.

Hinata rested her head against his shoulder. _'Why would I think of something like that. About him and Temari? Sasuke promised he wouldn't hurt me so why am I doubting him?'_

"Hinata?" Sasuke called her again. This time sounding more worried.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Why do you keep spacing out? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No I'm just tired. What's up?"

"I was saying that my brother and his friends were thinking about going to the beach after we graduate. Would you like to come? Everyone is welcomed."

Hinata smiled. "I'd love to go! That would be awesome!"

Sasuke smiled back. "Great. Then I'll start inviting people."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. _'Hinata stop worrying. Sasuke's different now.'_

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"This summer is all about us okay?"

Hinata tightened her grip around him. "Okay." _'And no one is going to ruin it, including you Temari.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata paced her room worried. Not only because graduation was tomorrow but because she had issues with Sasuke!

"I wouldn't call that issues Hinata." Sakura popped her bubble gum and continued reading a cosmetic magazine on Hinata's bed.

"Then what is it?" Hinata yelped.

Over the past month and a half, her and Sakura had became best friends. That was the only thing that seemed to be going right besides the fact that Neji had finally forgiven her and was cool with her, but now he was dating Tenten and had no time for her anymore. Not even Hanabi had time. She was busy with some boy from the Hyuuga clan that she had developed a crush on so that left Hinata with Sakura and Sasuke. But now Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to be around her anymore. Whenever she wanted to hang out he was too busy doing stuff or sleeping or something! They hadn't done anything together for weeks and at school he barely spoke to her. What was going on?

Hinata gasped and jumped on the bed. "Sakura what if this is like _Nana_?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and popped her gum again. "The manga?"

"Yes!" Hinata cried. "I'm like Nana Komatsu and Sasuke is like Shouji and Temari…TEMARI IS SACHIKO!"

"That can be a possibility."

Hinata clung to Sakura's clothes. "Sakura you're not supposed to say that!"

"What am I supposed to do lie to you?"

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura sighed. "If it'll make you feel better. Itachi hasn't had anytime for me either."

Hinata sniffed. "Really?"

Sakura patted her head. "Of course _Hachi_."

"Why are you calling me Hachi?"

"Well if you think you're Nana then I guess I have to help you play the part and call you Hachi." She laughed.

"This isn't funny Sakura!"

Sakura suddenly stood up and pointed at Hinata. "Come on Hinata get your act together. When we first met you were a hard ass girl. Don't let a dick like Sasuke make you soft."

Hinata stood up. "You're right!"

"Hell yeah I'm right. Let's go over to Itachi's house and see why the both of them are ignoring us."

"Yeah!" Hinata cheered and hugged Sakura. "Thanyou so much Sakura. You're the greatest friend ever. I would do anything for you."

Sakura stared at her. "…." _'I say you've gotten soft but the truth is I have Hinata.'_

Hinata stared at Sasuke's house with her heart in her throat. What if Sasuke yelled at her for being such an idiot.

"Text him first."

"Okay." Hinata took out her phone. _"Are you busy? Can we hang out tonight?"_

"And now we wait." Sakura smiled.

Hinata's phone began to vibrate and Sakura looked over her shoulder.

"_I'm sleeping right now but later we can hang out. Do you want to catch a movie at about six? I know we haven't been hanging out lately and want to make it up."_

"Awww he does care." Hinata smiled as she replied to the text.

"When did he ever stop caring?" Sakura wrapped her arm around her neck. "He says he's sleeping so how about we go and surprise him. Maybe you can sleep with him." She nudged her.

"No Sakura." Hinata laughed.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged her shoulders and led Hinata to the doors. Itachi opened the door right before they knocked.

"Sakura? Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"We came over to see you and Sasuke."

Itachi smiled. "Great! I was just coming to see you Sakura."

"Mhm."

"I was busy with my last project for college and couldn't hang out that much but now I'm done so I'm free!" He pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you!"

Sakura blushed. "Itachi…"

Itachi looked at a red Hinata and laughed. "I think Sasuke is in his room. Go on up."

"Thanks." She ran up the stairs. It seemed like it took her forever to get to Sasuke's room. He was so far away from the first floor. Why couldn't just buy a normal house and give their mansion to the Uchiha clan or something?

Hinata knocked on Sasuke's door but noone answered. She opened it slowly and saw him in bed sleeping. She smiled. He was cute when he slept.

"Sasuke where is the soap?" Temari walked out of his bathroom dressed in one of his shirts.

Hinata bit her tongue before she screamed. Temari looked at her and became pale.

"Oh, God."

Sasuke sat up dazed. "What?" He looked at Hinata and horror filled his face.

"Hinata!"

Hinata took a step back. Her eyes began to burn. Sasuke jumped out of bed and began to walk to her.

"Hinata let me explain please!" He said.

Hinata took another step back. She shook her head. Her voice was suddenly gone. Where was it?

"It's not what it looks like Hinata!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She screamed and slapped him.

Sasuke immediately let her go and took a step back.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like? Temari just came out of the bathroom with your shirt on? You had sex with her?"

"Hinata I—"

"I can't believe you lied to me" She sobbed. "Why Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you had changed."

"I do love you Hinata. I did change!" He yelled.

"But yet you're with her!" She yelled back.

"If you'd let me explain."

Hinata shook her head again. "Neji warned me. He tried to warn me about you. He said you would break my heart. He told me all about you and Temari." She clenched her shirt right above her heart. It felt like it was dying right in front of her. "Tell me Sasuke…do you still love Temari."

Sasuke reached out for her but retreated his hand. Hinata took that as a yes.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to fall in love with you." She croaked.

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Hinata! Please, please understand."

Hinata closed her eyes. She could feel him shaking. But it didn't change anything. He was still a liar and he broke his promise.

"No!" She pushed him back making him fall to the ground. "Don't you ever speak to me again! I hate you Sasuke! It's over between us! Over!" She cried and ran out the room.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura tried to catch up to her when she ran out the house. "Hinata?" Sakura grabbed her hand.

Hinata hung her head. She couldn't look at Sakura right now. "I was right. Sasuke was cheating on me."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"No!" Sakura yelled back. "I'm not about to let me best friend be hurting like this and do nothing to help. I can't do that." _'I could've done it earlier but now it's different Hinata. Now I actually like you.'_

Sakura watched her cry. Hinata wouldn't move and it was getting late. What was she going to do?

"I'll drive you home." Itachi walked by them lighting a cigarette.

"Tell, me Itachi." Hinata looked at him. "You knew she was up there didn't you?"

Itachi blew out some smoke before answering her. "Yes, but I didn't want it to go too far. That is why I text Sakura to bring you over here."

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura whispered.

Hinata's legs gave out beneath her. She fell to the ground and dug her nails into the dirt. So this is what it felt like to have your heart broken by someone you loved. It felt like shit. She covered her mouth. _'Neji this is the pain you felt.'_

She could feel Itachi's arms lift her off the ground. "Lets go."

Sasuke watched her leave from his window.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry." Temari placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just go Temari." He shrugged her off.

"What are we doing here? Are we going to continue filming the scene or what?" A movie director who had been standing in the corner all that time asked.

"Just get out!" Sasuke yelled at them. "I'm not doing the damn movie anymore! Did you not just see what just happened? I just lost the girl I loved over this stupid film and knowing Itachi and Sakura, they probably told her the wrong story!"

"Sasuke we're just trying to help." Temari protested.

Sasuke picked up his lamp and threw at the wall. "Get out!"

Temari sighed and stormed out the room. The movie crew and director followed her. Sasuke groaned and fell on the bed. He picked up his phone and began to calling Hinata hoping she would answer and after almost twenty times he gave up. He took that she really meant it when she said it was over. It really couldn't be over. He had to explain it to her no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

It was time to go the beach. Hinata had finally graduated from school as valedictorian. She was finally ready for summer. Now that she was semi-over Sasuke, it was going to be the best summer ever.

"It's the best day everrrrrrrr!" Hinata and Sakura sung on the train.

Gaara groaned. "Really? Must you sing Spongebob?"

"Don't worry we're leaving the Campfire Song Song for the campfire." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Hey how about you guys sing something else." Naruto suggested.

"Hmmm…" Sakura looked at Hinata. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!"

They grabbed a brush to use it as a microphone. "I know, you see, somehow the worlds gonna change for me and be so wonderful…"

"STOP SINGING NICKALODEON SONGS!" Naruto and Gaara hissed.

Hinata and Sakura began to laugh and gave each other high-fives. They had bonded even more over the past two weeks.

"You know what I like about the beach?" Deidara asked trying to change the subject.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Girls in bikini!" He cheered and the guys howled and whistled in agreement.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kiba leaned forward into the aisle. "Who do you thing would look the best in a bikini?"

Hinata rolled her eyes as they began to think about it. When she looked at them, they were all looking at her.

"What?"

"We've never seen you in a bikini." Sasori smiled.

Hinata blushed and looked out the window.

"Hey Neji, you're the only one who's seen her in a bikini so tell us what is it like?"

Neji began to blush. "W-what do you mean?"

"Tenten told us you went to help Hinata choose her bikini so fill us in dude." Naruto nudged him.

"My boyfriend doesn't have to say anything." Tenten rescued Neji.

"You guys just leave it alone. You're giving me a headache." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke. He was back to his old, loan wolf self.

"Sasuke just because Hinata broke up with you doesn't mean you have to spoil our fun." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes flickered with warning. Gaara slapped Naruto on the back of his neck.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke said nothing and got up to go to the bathroom. Hinata watched him walk by her without saying anything. She sunk down in her seat. Hopefully this would be a good summer.

"Wooo the beach!" Naruto yelled once they stepped off the bus to their hotel.

"Wow, this is going to be awesome." Tenten smiled.

"Hey, lets hit the beach!" Deidara said.

"Okay, but first we have to check in." Itachi took out a piece of paper. "Lets start with the people who will be staying together."

Sakura sighed. "Must we do this?"

"Yes, Sakura." He sighed also. "Of course Sakura will be rooming with me."

Naruto smiled mischievously at Sakura. "Way to go Sakura."

"Cut it out!" She slapped him.

"Next, Neji and Tenten, Sasori and Deidara, Shino and Kiba, Naruto and Gaara, and last…" He looked at Hinata. "Hinata and Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him. "Itachi what are you doing?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. It was time for her to be the bigger person in this situation. "It's alright, I'll share with Sasuke."

"Sorry Hinata, your break up was so unexpected I—OW!" Itachi covered his arm.

"She said it was alright." Sasuke repeated firmly.

Hinata grabbed her bag and smiled at Sakura. "Meet you downstairs in ten minutes?"

"Okay." She said. Her face was filled with worry. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh-huh." Hinata gave her a thumbs up. Secretly she wondered if she was going to be okay too.

It made everything worse when Sasuke and Hinata were on a separate floor from everyone else. She and Sasuke were on the seventh floor while everyone else was on the fifth. What was Itachi thinking when he made the arrangements?

Sasuke opened the door and the both of them thought they would die. The room had only one bed which meant they would have to sleep together.

"Well, let's make the best of it." Hinata walked inside. She set her bags on the floor and went out on the balcony. When Sasuke didn't join her she turned to him and saw him putting his stuff beside hers.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked walking up to him.

"Because I have nothing to say."

Hinata took a deep breath and flipped him onto the bed where she sat on top of him.

"Hinata what are you doing?" He sounded surprised, but his face was impassive besides the little pink dots forming on his cheeks.

"Just because we're not going out anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends." She huffed.

"Oh."

Hinata sighed and got off him. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to convince him that everything was good between them. She actually regretted breaking up with him. Temari had called her a week later and had told her about the movie he was going to be in. Sasuke was just practicing with Temari because he wanted to get everything right for when he asked her to be his lover. That was why he never had time with her because he wanted to surprise her, not because he was with Temari. He had kept his promise. He wasn't cheating on her. He really did love her. She couldn't believe she didn't let him explain and now it was too late.

"So are you going to the beach?" Sasuke's voice broke her thoughts.

Hinata opened her suitcase and took out a white monokini, a white bikini, and a red bikini.

"Which one?"

"How would I know?" Sasuke retorted. "Just pick one."

Hinata pinched his cheek. "Stop being so mean and pick one."

Sasuke removed her hand and rubbed his cheek. "The black one."

"Mmmm. No I want to wear the monokini." She picked it up.

Sasuke looked at her annoyed. "So why did you ask for my opinion?"

"Because you're acting like a statue. It's creeping me out. I'll change in the bathroom." She skipped to the bathroom.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. What was going on here? Was she actually trying to start something between them again? No, it was just Hinata's nature. He knew she hated holding grudges and just wanted everyone to be happy. But how could he be happy without her in his life? He would just have to fake it. He would do anything to put a smile on her face.

After five minutes. Hinata stepped out the bathroom and saw Sasuke wearing his swim trunks. Her eyes fell straight on his six pack. She had never seen that before. She quickly glanced away and began counting in her head to stop the heat from rushing to her face.

Sasuke turned around and thought he was in the presence of an angel. His eyes took on every curve of her body, just being able to see her like this made him want her so badly. Not in the hormonal way, but in the love type of way. Her body was already tanned this nice olive color, and her hair pulled into a missy bun made her even more beautiful. She was wearing his favorite lip gloss color too. Pink. And he hated pink unless it was on her.

"So how do I look?" Hinata struck a pose that made him think of playboy magazines.

He cleared his throat and forced his eyes too look away. "Good, you look good."

Hinata giggled with happiness put on some red rimmed sunglasses. "Then shall we go?"

Sasuke tossed her her cover up and beach towel. "Yeah." He said while trying to calm down his beating heart. This was going to be harder then he expected.

A/N: I really hope these chapters are making up for me not updating as much as possible. Sooooo things are heating just a little eh? I thought about making Sakura ruin Hinata's life some more but I really do like Sakura and making her evil goes against my nature. For the person who wanted Neji and Tenten to be together (sorry I don't remember your name) I hope you're happy :]. Well as you can see the story is beginning to wind down. Should there be a happy ending or sad one? Hmmmmm…interesting. :]


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata could feel herself being watched and she knew it was Sasuke who was watching her. It made her uncomfortable yet happy. But then again she really didn't care. All that mattered right now was…

"Gaara." Sakura smiled.

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"Gaara totally likes you Hinata."

"And you know this how?"

"We text a lot. He said this time he was going to be the one to win you over." Sakura smile. "Oh, look here he comes."

Hinata stiffened and turned to face Gaara. He smiled at her and shook his wet hair spraying her with water.

"Hey!" Hinata laughed and playfully punched him on the arm.

"How come you're staying on the shallow end?"

"Because I cant swim." She answered and noticed that Sakura was slowly making her way away from them. _'No Sakura don't go!'_

Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on. I won't let you drown."

Hinata hesitated. She looked over at Sakura who gave a thumbs up. Well, she needed something to keep her mind off of Sasuke.

"As long as I can ride your back."

Gaara smiled. He seemed to like that idea. "Yeah, sure."

Hinata hopped on his back. "Can you swim with me on your back?"

"No."

Hinata began to squirm. "Then put me down!"

Gaara chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not actually going to go over the ledge. I'll just walk farther into the water."

Hinata bit her lip. The waves were higher farther down into the water.

"I don't know Gaara."

Gaara began to walk. "Okay, how about I ask Sasori for his body board and you can float on that."

Hinata nodded her head. It was better then riding on his back. "Okay."

"Hey, Sasori!" Gaara yelled. "Throw me your board."

Sasori stared at him questionably until he realized Hinata was on his back then a sly smile formed on his face as he tossed the board over to them.

"Thanks." Gaara set Hinata on the board. "I'll pull you okay?"

"Okay."

Gaara smiled and began to pull her slowly deeper into the water.

"So what happens when a wave comes?"

"You ride it." Gaara nodded towards an upcoming wave. "Ready?"

Hinata paled. "What? Ready for what? You tricked me Gaara!"

Gaara let her go. "Love you too." He said and spun her around so that she was facing towards the beach. "See you at the end." He waved at her and dove under water.

Hinata could feel herself rising higher in the water. She let out a piercing scream drawing the attention of everyone close to her. But besides her fear for falling and drowning, she actually had fun surfing on the body board. When she reached the shore Gaara was standing in front of her smiling.

"Had fun?"

"Aagh!" She got up and tackled him onto the ground. They began to roll around, wrestling with one other.

"You'll pay!" Hinata hissed. Gaara pinned her to the ground.

"Why? You had fun didn't you?" He asked.

Hinata glared at him.

"Oooo Hinata and Gaara sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Naruto and Kiba teased.

Hinata began to blush. She hadn't realized that Gaara was on top of her and the fact that he was really cute. Why hadn't she noticed that before? _'Oh right, Sasuke.'_

"Cut it out Naruto!" Gaara snapped. He was blushing also.

"Gaara, um…" Hinata was interrupted by her stomach growling.

Gaara got off her and helped her up. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Hinata smiled.

"Then I guess we should get some food."

'_We? Is he using the word like it's going to be a date or just two friends eating together.'_

Hinata looked down to see Gaara still holding her hand. She looked back at him slowly. He wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. He was yelling at Naruto and Kiba for teasing him. Maybe he had forgotten he was holding her hand.

"Gaara." She called him while removing her hand from his. That made him look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to head back to the hotel to change into something else okay. I need to take a shower too."

Gaara smiled. "Sure, I'll see if anyone else is hungry too. Um, text me when you're done 'kay?"

"Sure." She said and ran over towards her beach towel to grab her things. So it wasn't a date. He was inviting more people. It wasn't like she would've mind if it were a date, she just pictured Gaara as the more romantic type. Hinata was on her way up the beach when she saw Sasuke walking in front of her. Maybe he was going back to the hotel too.

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" She ran after him.

Sasuke didn't even turn to look at her when she was walking beside him. Was jealousy making him a jerk?

"Hey!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" He cried and took out some earphones from his ear. "Why did you hit me?"

"I thought you were ignoring me." Hinata rubbed the place on his arm where she had slapped him. "Sorry."

Sasuke snorted and focused his eyes to what was in front of him.

Hinata linked arms with him. "So what are you doing now?"

"Going to take a shower so I can go somewhere to eat."

"Me too!" She smiled. "Want to go and eat something with me and Gaara?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Clearly he didn't want to go if it was only her and Gaara.

"I mean other people are going to be there too."

"No thanks."

"Aww no fair. Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not, I just prefer to be alone."

"Since when?"

"Since now." He sighed.

Hinata didn't say anything else until after they were in the elevator.

"If I take a shower with you will you go?"

Sasuke blushed. "No! Damnit Hinata if you want me to go so badly then I'll go!"

"Yay!" Hinata giggled.

Sasuke shook his head. Why was she doing this to him. Did she know he still had feelings for her and she was manipulating him? That was sort of…sweet in a way.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" He asked her.

"No, I'll take longer, I have to wash my hair and put on makeup and.."

Sasuke raised his hand to stop her. "I get it."

Hinata rolled her eyes and opened the door. It felt so good in the room. It was so hot outside and she was hungry and tired.

"Bedddddd!" She groaned.

"No!" Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"You'll wet the bed. Don't jump on it."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "You know me well young grasshopper."

Sasuke laughed. "Well that's what I get for going out with you. I know everything about you. It still amuses me when you do certain things. You're like this cute little kid you know?" He looked at her and wish he had never said anything. Her face had darkened to sadness and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"So…I'm going to take my shower now." He said slowly and grabbed some clothes.

Hinata sat on the chair and turned on the TV. She could hear the shower cut on and sighed. Why did he have to bring up something like that? It just made her miss him even more. She needed something to keep her mind off him for the time being. Then it hit her.

Hanabi! She had gone to Venice, Italy with her parents for the summer. She hadn't spoken to her all day.

Hinata grabbed her phone off the bed and dialed Hanabi's number. It went straight to her voicemail of course.

"Hanabi, this is Hinata. Call me back when you get this. I hope you, mother, and father are having a good time like I am. Everyone misses you! Love you, bye." She pressed end and let out another long sigh. If Hanabi had came, she would've sharing a room with her instead of Sasuke.

She turned to VH1 and began listening to Adam Lambert's _Whataya Want From Me_ and after that Miley Cyrus' _Can't be tamed._ She actually liked that song and began to dance around and sing with it. She spun around and saw Sasuke staring at her. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were widened in surprise.

"Uh…" Hinata blushed. She slid by him and grabbed her stuff. "Just pretend you didn't see that."

Sasuke smiled and sat on the bed. "Whatever." He chuckled and began drying his hair.

Hinata quickly walked into the bathroom and felt herself being lifted off the ground then felt the pain of her butt hitting the floor.

"OW!"

"What happened?" Sasuke was suddenly behind her helping her up.

"Haven't you heard of wiping the water off the ground?" She growled.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about her comment. His eyes were searching for any sight of blood. "Are you okay? Do we need to get help?"

"I'm fine." Hinata mumbled. "My butt just hurts that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata pushed him back out of the bathroom. "Positive, now leave!" She slammed the door on him and leaned against it. She was fuming! What if she had broken her neck. Boys could be so reckless at times. Who doesn't wipe water off the damn floor? It's so simple.

Hinata began to count in her head to calm herself down. The quicker she took a shower, the quicker she could go and eat and have fun with her friends. She had no time for Sasuke. Not at all.

When she got out of the shower Sasuke was lying on the bed sleeping. She thought he looked cute but beneath his looks was a complete idiot. She was going to let him sleep but decided to be a nice person.

"Sasuke!" Hinata slapped his back. "Get up!"

Sasuke's eyes shot opened making her gasp. He didn't look happy at all. When he looked at her the anger had suddenly disappeared.

"What?" He asked.

"You look…mad."

Sasuke sat up rubbing his eyes. "I was having a dream, sorry."

Hinata backed away slowly. What sort of dream would make him look like he was going to kill someone?

She began to brush her hair. Every now and again she would steal a glance at Sasuke in the mirror. Then she got an idea.

"Sasuke!" She jumped on the bed.

Sasuke looked away quickly. "Please don't do that when you're wearing a short dress. I can see you underwear."

Hinata rolled her eyes and showed him some jell. "What's that?" He took it away from her.

"Jell or jam or whatever you want to call it. I want to slick your hair down."

"Why?" He automatically touched his hair.

"Because I just want to. Can I pleasssseeeeee?" She batted her eyes knowing he would give in.

"Whatever." He handed her the jell.

Hinata put some on her hands and began to slick his hair down. It didn't take long since his hair was still wet. When she was done all she could do was just stare at him.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you mess it up?"

"Sasuke you're hot!" Hinata gasped. "Omigosh why have you never done this before?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I never thought of it."

"Why you dummy?" She prepared to hit him again on the arm when he caught her hand.

"Don't hit me again Hinata." He said.

Hinata gulped. What was with the sudden seriousness?

"Because your slaps hurt." He added with a laugh.

Hinata felt relieved. He wasn't mad after all. "You can let me hand go now. I'm not going to hit you."

"I don't want to."

"Let it go." She glared at him.

Sasuke tightened his grip and smirked. "Or what?" He challenged.

"Or my other hand will connect with your face." Hinata threatened.

Sasuke grabbed her other hand. "Now what?"

"Sasukeee!" She whined. How was she supposed to free herself now. "You're such a mean person."

Sasuke watched her began to call him names. She wasn't trying to insult him because she was whining. So what was she doing? Well at any rate all he wanted to do was just kiss her and so he did.

He had shocked her too and she shocked him when she kissed him back. He was actually expecting her to hit him. He leaned into her kissing her passionately. Making up lost time. She had her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Everything was going well until she pulled away. Her face was flushed and she didn't even look at him when she left the room.

Despite the unhappy ending, Sasuke was satisfied because that kiss told him that she still wanted him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hinata what's wrong? You've barely touched your food." Gaara broke Hinata's thoughts.

Hinata looked down at her half eaten pizza. "Oh, I guess I'm not hungry anymore."

"…" Sakura and Neji exchanged glances.

Hinata stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you." Sakura stood up too and followed her to the bathroom.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Did something happen? Hinata seemed…troubled when she came downstairs."

Sasuke sipped his soda. "She fell on her butt and got mad at me."

"Uh-huh." Itachi said not believing him.

"Look, if you want to know ask her yourself. Stop looking at me like that it's nasty. I feel like you're about to commit incest."

"I wouldn't mind, if your hormones ever got out of whack and you needed to blow off."

"Excuse me people are trying to eat here." Tenten commented.

Sasuke looked away. Why the hell did he sit beside Itachi anyway? He could feel Gaara's eyes on him. Why was he staring at him? Oh right he liked Hinata too. Great, just great.

In the bathroom Hinata began to rinse her face with water. Sakura was staring at her intently.

"Alright what exactly happened?"

Hinata looked at her in the mirror. "Sasuke kissed me."

"What?" Sakura screeched.

"Shhh." Hinata looked at the door then back at Sakura.

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know! I was calling him names because he was being a jerk and he just kissed me!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You didn't kiss him back did you?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

Sakura laughed and nudged her. "You bitch! How could you do that? I thought you were over Sasuke."

"I thought so too but when he kissed me…I don't know." Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Sakura put her arm around Hinata's neck. "Well if you need any help I'm here for you Hinata."

"Thanks Sakura." Hinata smiled at her. She really appreciated Sakura's offer but this was something she had to figure out on her own.

When they got back to the table everyone was laughing at Naruto who was pretending to be Sasuke.

"Naruto you're such a dumbass." Naruto tried to mimic Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke laid his head on the table and groaned. _'God, just kill me now.'_

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked. "Why are you acting like Sasuke?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Hinata then back to Naruto as if sending some type of message Hinata knew she wouldn't like.

Then it happened so fast. She was in the arms of Naruto kissing him!

Sakura gasped and so did Sasuke.

Naruto pulled away and held Hinata's hands. "Hinata, I never wanted us to break up. I love you so much."

"That's enough!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. The whole restaurant became quiet and looked at him. "Why the hell do you keep bringing that up?" Sasuke yelled. "It's over! It's in the past so leave it there! You guys just don't understand." Sasuke got up and left the building.

"I think you guys took things too far." Hinata whispered and ran after him. She knew she was the only one who could calm him down.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried after him. He didn't stop or slow his pace, he just kept walking.

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata grabbed his shirt to stop him.

"Why did you follow me?" He looked at her. His eyes were camouflaging with the night. She couldn't tell what they were telling her.

"Sasuke don't pay attention to them."

"How can I not when they do it every fucking day." He looked away. "It pisses me off. It's like they want me to suffer….like they want you to suffer."

Hinata held his hand. "Nobody wants both you and me to suffer."

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata, you don't understand either."

"Then explain it to me."

Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek and smiled painfully. At that moment Hinata just wanted the whole world to stop around them. She just want it to be the two of them.

"You do not know how much I wish I could change that day." He whispered. "How I could erase everything that I made to hurt you." He then kissed her cheek and walked away without looking back and this time Hinata didn't go after him.

When Hinata got back to the restaurant the only person who was sober was her, Sakura, Neji, Shino, and Gaara. Everyone else had had a little too much to drink.

"Did you talk to him?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he disappeared before I could get to him." It was better for Sakura not to know anything.

"Well, I think we should head back to the hotel." Neji suggested helping Tenten up. She slurred something in his ears and then threw up on the floor.

"Ew." Hinata and Sakura cringed.

"Come on Sasori, lets go." Gaara pulled Sasori off Naruto. They were singing some old 80s song he didn't recognize.

"Itachi get your ass over here." Sakura pointed to the spot in front of her.

Itachi yawned and stood up. "Relax Sakura, I'm not crazy. Unlike these fools, I can function when I'm drunk." He then threw Kiba over his shoulder and wrapped Deidara's arm around his neck. "Lets just get them home before they start puking everywhere like Tenten over there."

"I want to walk wish Hinataaaaaa" Naruto stumbled into her.

"Okay you big lug, lets get you home." Hinata patted his back. It was going to be a long way back to the hotel.

Just as Hinata thought, it took them at least an hour to get home when it should've only taken them five minutes. Everyone kept vomiting and running around in circles. Sasori and Deidara even got into a fight over a pretzel. It was just a really slow night.

Hinata stumbled into her room tired as hell. Who knew Naruto was so heavy. She didn't see Sasuke on the bed so she assumed he was still out doing something but she was wrong. When she opened the bathroom door there he was on the ground breathing heavily.

"Sasuke!" She bent down beside him. He had scratch marks all over his neck and she could tell he was struggling for air. Then she remembered what Itachi had warned her about earlier.

'_Sasuke has asthma. His attacks don't come as frequently anymore but it's good to have his inhaler.' Itachi handed her his inhaler._

Hinata quickly ran to her bag and began searching for his inhaler.

"Where the hell is the damn thing?" She began to panic and then found it on the dresser. She grabbed and almost tripped trying to get it to Sasuke.

"Here take it." She put it in his mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again and again.

He sat up coughing and smiled at her. "Thanks, that was a real close one."

"How can you smile when you were about to die?" She asked.

"But I didn't so that's a good thing." He corrected her and stood up.

"Sasuke…I thought I was going to lose you." She mumbled. Her stupid tears were going to give away how much she cared for him.

"….."

She felt Sasuke place his hand on her head. "Don't cry for me Hinata. I'm alright. So don't cry. If you have to do anything just smile. Please smile for me." He said before leaving the hotel room and leaving her alone to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok sooooo this is actually what happened in chapter 9. Since I couldn't load it before we'll just call this a bonus chapter :] anyway I hope you like!

Hinata woke up at 3 a.m. the next morning due to what had happened last night. After the whole Temari incident her and Sasuke had ditched everyone and had gone on their own little date. She definetly felt like she was in a fairy tale. Especially since all the girls were checking him out and Sasuke had eyes only for her. He didn't even seem fascinated by all the girls who tried to lead him on. He just kept flirtig and kissing her and only her. Hinata had officially declared that night as the best night ever.

Hinata was heading to the kitchen when she saw Neji sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

"Neji?" She stepped in the room.

Neji jumped and looked at her. Chocolate ice cream was smeared all over his mouth. "Hm?"

Hinata laughed and sat next to him. She grabbed a napkin and began wiping his mouth. "Even after eleven years you're still a messy eater Neji."

Neji pushed her hand away. "Cut it out Hinata."

Hinata lowered her hand. "What's wrong?"

Neji lowered his eyes. "It's nothing."

Hinata could sense tension building up. "What's wrong?"

Neji shook his head. "Nothing." He repeated.

"Neji, we're best friends. We've been best friends forever, I know you."

Neji hesitated. "Well…"

Hinata felt a twinge of irritation. "Just spit it out Neji." She practically shouted sounding more angry then she intended to be.

Neji looked at her. "I don't like you and Sasuke being together."

Hinata stared at him. So this was what it was about. Her and Sasuke?

"Hinata, I don't think you should get involved with Sasuke."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with Sasuke!"

"Sasuke sleeps with every girl he finds!"

Hinata could feel herself growing angrier. He was really pushing her. "Sasuke has changed!"

"You think a guy who has slept with almost every girl on Tokyo for two years can change in a week? Hinata you can't be that stupid!" Neji yelled at her.

Hinata shrunk back. "So I'm stupid?"

Neji's eyes became soft. "Hinata, you're not stupid.. I…I just don't want you to get hurt."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke won't hurt me. He loves me and I love him."

She jumped when Neji punched the lamp on the table.

"Damnit! Why do the good guys always lose? It's not fair!" He screamed. His eyes were filled with anger and pain. "Hinata I love you! I've always loved you and you've never looked beside our friendship. Why wouldn't you give me a chance?"

Hinata could feel her tears begin to form. "How was I supposed to know Neji? You never told m—" Her eyes widened as she remembered.

"_You know that I love you and would do anything for you right?" Neji placed his hand on her cheek._

Hinata gasped. She had thought he had meant it in another way, not in an intimately way.

"Neji I'm so sorry. I didn't know you meant it like that."

Neji laughed painfully. "Of course you didn't. You could only think that slut you just met two weeks ago."

"Don't call him that! He isn't a slut." Hinata snapped.

"Sure he is." Neji objected. "You saw the way he looked at Temari. You want to know why Hinata? Temari used to be Sasuke's girlfriend. They were in _love_. But she broke up with him to pursue her dreams in Paris and left him in Tokyo with a broken heart. Sasuke stayed in denial for a year hoping she would come back to him but she never did. That was when he started breaking other girls hearts. He broke them to satisfy his own broken heart that today still has not healed!"

Hinata lowered her eyes. Was all of that true? Sasuke was once in love and had had his heart broken. Is that why he never spoke of his past relationships because he didn't want to bring Temari up?

"I saw the way you looked at him." Neji whispered. "It looked like you had just had your heart ripped right out of you." He reached out to her. "Hinata, I don't ever want to see you like that. I can give you more then he can and you know it. I can make you happy. That's why as your guardian and fiancé I swear…"

Hinata smacked his hand away. "You're not my fiancé Neji!" She screamed.

Neji frowned. "Hinata you know the way of our clan. We have to marry inside the family to preserve the family bloodline."

"Forget the Hyuuga way! Why should I be force to marry someone I don't love! If there was anyone I would want to marry it would be Sasuke not you Neji!"

Neji took a step back. She knew her words had hit him hard.

"Neji I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"You did." He muttered. "It was my mistake to have fallen in love with you. I should've seen this coming from the start."

"You're….breaking up with me?"

"How can we break up if there was nothing there in the first place?"

"Neji please." Her voice cracked.

"Just leave me alone Hinata." His voice was cold and machine like. It made her cringed.

"Neji!" Hinata cried now desperate. He couldn't be blowing her off just like that.

"Don't cry to me when he breaks you heart. I'm done." Neji replied.

Hinata stared at him until she couldn't take it anymore. She ran by him crying. She didn't even look back to see if he was going to stop her. She just wanted to get away from there as quick as possible. She ran out of the house into the rain. The cold summer rain made her body shiver and mixed in with her tears and when she couldn't run anymore she sat down on the ground and sobbed.

She and Neji had never fought before. They were always so close and agreed on everything. How could she not see that they were drifting slowly apart? She was so stupid for putting someone else in front of their friendship. Now her life was falling apart. First Hanabi, then Sasuke, and now the person who she had held dear to her heart for twelve years had just left her. Hinata hugged her knees close to her chest. She had never felt so alone before.

Suddenly the rain had stopped falling down on her. She looked up with blurry eyes to see Sakura holding her umbrella over her head.

"Sakura?"

"It's not good to sit out in the rain dummy. You can catch a cold."

Hinata could only stare at her. Was Sakura being nice?

Sakura smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Come on, it looks like you need a friend."

Hinata hesitated but took her hand anyway. Standing under the umbrella with Sakura made her cry even more. She was especially surprised when Sakura had embraced her to comfort her.

"It's okay Hinata." She whispered and began to hum a tune.

Hinata felt like such a dumbass for crying to an enemy like this, but at that moment, Sakura was the only friend she had. ~~

At Sakura's condo Hinata had changed into some dry clothes Sakura had given her and had told her the whole entire story of what had happened that night.

"Ah, that is a good reason to run out into the rain and cry." Sakura said.

Hinata sipped on her tea. "By the way Sakura, why were you out this time of morning anyway?"

"Oh, I was coming back from Sasuke's house." She said bluntly.

Hinata choked. "What?"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry Hinata. I wasn't there to see Sasuke. I was there with Itachi."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Wait Itachi? How old is he?"

"Twenty-five." Shje said happily.

"Sakura isn't that illegal?" Hinata asked. _'Did she catch Sasuke's old ways?'_

Sakura held her index finger to her lips. "Only until summer then I turn 18 but until then it's a secret."

Hinata sipped on her tea again so she wouldn't make a comment. Sakura had some serious issues.

Sakura laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "After the ball something just clicked. We started seeing each other and…"She trailed off and glanced at Hinata. "But no matter what, Sasuke will always be my first love. So I guess I'm glad that he chose you. You're pretty cool Hinata. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time earlier. I guess I was just jealous that Sasuke picked you over me."

'_You guess?' _"Thanks Sakura."

Sakura sat up. "So what are you going to do now? It's after 4a.m. I can walk you home."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't go back there tonight. I guess I can go to the Hyuuga main house."

Sakura smiled. "Or you could crash here."

"Really?" _'Wow another kind act from Sakura. I could get used to this.'_

"Hell yeah! It's the least I can do for making your life miserable. You can stay for as long as you like."

Hinata gave Sakura a hug. "Thanks Sakura, you're the best."

"Anytime Hinata."

Hinata was turned the opposite way so she couldn't even see the evil smirk Sakura's reflection in the mirror was showing. _'I got you just where I want you Hinata. If you think you've won this war. You are clearly mistaken. Sakura Haruno does not give up that easily.'_

"_I will break you in half bitch CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled._

Sakura watch Hinata climb in her bed and face her way.

"Goodnight Hinata." She sang.

"Goodnight Sakura and thanks again. You're a great friend."

Sakura smiled again and cut off the light. _'I'm a great friend alright. Just you wait Hinata. Just you wait.'_


	16. Chapter 16

"Hinata wake up." Sasuke gently shook her.

Hinata groaned and pushed him away. "Leave me alone.""Wake up please."

She opened one eye to look at him. "Why?"

"Because it's time to get up."

Hinata looked at the clock where she read 5a.m. "Are you serious? It's five in the morning. Who wakes up this time?"

"Before we left home, your father told me to make sure you woke up early to practice your karate. Even though you're on vacation, you cannot let your guard down and stop practicing every morning."

Hinata buried her face in her pillow. Why did her father have to tell him that? Didn't he know that they weren't going out anymore? So why did he tell him that?

"If you don't wake up, Neji is going to come and get you. He's already finished his training."

Hinata sat up slowly. "I'm up, I'm up." She said and glared at him. "I hate you."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not the one who currently reigns in karate in Japan or who is the heir of their clan. In my clan Itachi Uchiha is the heir, not me."

Hinata got up and shuffled her way to the bathroom. The sooner she trained the sooner she could go back to bed and there was nothing Sasuke or Neji could do about it.

Hinata had been training for at least one hour when she stopped to finally confront Sasuke who was sitting down watching her.

"Excuse me, but you're apart of the karate club too. You need to be practicing."

Sasuke smirked. "I was apart of the karate club and no I don't. Nobody told me to."

"I'm telling you now!"

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and got into a fighting position.

"I'll fight you lady Hinata."

Hinata twitched. "Don't call me lady Hinata."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhm." She said and flipped him over. "Rule number one. Never let your guard down."

Sasuke laughed. "You little sneak."

"I think I'm done for the day." Hinata sat next to him and stared at the sun which was beginning to rise.

"You barely did anything."

"I did a whole lot then you did."

"Hn."

Hinata sighed and tilted her head to the side. "This is kinda nice. I mean watching the sunrise like this. In Tokyo there are too many buildings so you cant see it properly. But I can settle for this."

Sasuke sat up too. "You know the sunrise is no competition compared to you."

Hinata looked at him. "Sasuke you know how I feel when you say things like that."

Sasuke leaned back on his arms. "Hinata, why won't you admit that you still love me."

"Because I don't." She lied. Why was he bringing this up now?

"You do. I can tell you're lying."

"I don't because I…I like Gaara."

Sasuke chuckled and pointed to a figure on the other side of the beach making a sand castle. "You mean that kid over there?"

Hinata squinted her eyes and began to laugh. "That's Gaara? Awww how cute."

"Hinata stop pretending you like Gaara."

Hinata glared at him. "I _do _like Gaara."

Sasuke sighed. Maybe he was finally getting the memo.

"If that's true. Then you have to admit that you have feelings for me too."

Hinata laughed. "I don't think using Jacob's line in Eclipse will change anything."

"You're the one who made me see the damn movie and besides I feel like him in this situation."

Hinata patted Sasuke's hand. "Then you should also know that Bella ends up choosing Edward who I suppose is Gaara." She stood up and began to walk Gaara's way.

"Hinata wait." Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"You knew that what I was doing a movie. So why didn't you say anything? Why are you still going on like this?"

Hinata snatched her hand away from him. "It's not because you were doing a movie. It's because you lied to me by trying to keep it a secret. If you would've told me I would've understood but now I don't know if I can trust you anymore. That is why I can't allow myself to love you."

"Trust?" Sasuke repeated. "Hinata if that's all let me prove to you that you can trust me."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke, I trust you as my close friend, but as my lover I can't. I'm sorry."

She ran away this time so he wouldn't stop her. What she had said was true but the whole Gaara thing was a semi-lie. She liked him a little. She guessed she could give him a chance.

"Gaara!" She waved at him.

Gaara smiled happily and met her half way. "Hey! What are you doing up so early?"

"I had to practice karate and I saw you over here. Do you like to play in the sand?"

"Yeah, I love the sand. You want to help build my sand castle?"

Hinata looked behind him and frowned. "Um Gaara?" She pointed behind him.

"Eh?" He turned around and let a small scream. "Oh no! My sand castle!"

Hinata watched him run to save his sand castle from the ocean.

Hinata laughed and walked up to him. "I'm sorry it didn't work out. Maybe next time we should build it farther away from the ocean."

Gaara sniffed and looked at her. "O-okay."

Hinata smiled and grabbed his hand. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Gaara gave her hand a squeeze. "Of course. Do you like waffles?"

"Hell yeah!"

And with that Hinata found herself walking hand in hand back to the hotel with Gaara knowing that she didn't have worry about Sasuke anymore.

A/N: I would just like to say Thankyou to all the people who have read this story. When I lose all of my hope for completing this story, all I have to do is read the reviews and get that sudden motivation to write over a hundred chapters! (which I will not do). So Thankyou guys for sticking with me this long.


	17. Chapter 17

"_**So when did you start giving me a chance?" Gaara asked as they began eating breakfast beside the hotel outdoor pool.**_

_**Hinata blushed. "W-why do you need to know? I mean isn't the fact that I like you already enough?" She couldn't tell him that it actually started that morning.**_

"_**Yes but I didn't think you would over react about it. I was just curious." He laughed.**_

"_**Well, I always kinda did think you were cute." She admitted. 'But being cute wasn't enough.'**_

"**Ah."**

**Hinata popped a strawberry in her mouth and smiled at him. "When did you start liking me?"**

"**Since day one."**

**Hinata choked making him laugh some more. "I don't know why you're so surprised. Didn't you know that almost every guy at school liked you?"**

"**No I didn't. How come no one asked me out?"**

**Gaara looked away. "Because we also knew that Sasuke wanted you. Once he's made his selection we tend to bow out. It's now worth competing with him since he always gets the bait." He explained in a low cold tone.**

**Hinata shivered. **_**'So…I was the bait? That's rude.'**_

**Gaara smiled at her. "Honestly we were all shocked when Sasuke decided to keep you."**

**Hinata could feel her left eye twitching. **_**'Now he makes it sound as if I was Sasuke's pet.'**_

"**Normally after he has sex with them he dumps them, but with you it's different. He was actually **_**into **_**you. I had never seen him like that before."**

"**Oh."**

**Gaara held up a chocolate covered strawberry. "But enough about Sasuke. Open up."**

"**Ahhhhh." Hinata opened her mouth to let Gaara place the strawberry in her mouth.**

**Gaara smiled at her. "Everyone is still probably sleeping so what do you want to do today?"**

"**Want to go shopping?"**

**Judging by the blank expression on his face Hinata took that as a no.**

"**It's okay. All I really needed was another bikini. I accidentally took Hanabi's instead. She' smaller then me so it would be tight on me."**

**Gaara said nothing a began to drink his juice. Hinata could tell he was blushing.**

"**Pervert." She mumbled.**

"**Hey now." Gaara blushed even more. "I'm a guy. Images come to mind naturally."**

"**Uh-huh." Hinata narrowed her eyes.**

**Gaara cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. "But if you really need a bikini we can go. I need to walk off all of this food."**

**Hinata poked his stomach. "You have nothing there. It's all muscles."**

**Gaara raised an eyebrow and smiled at her seductively. "Oh so you've noticed? You been checking me out haven't you?"**

**Hinata leaned in closer to him. "Yesterday at the beach how could I not?"**

"**If you get too close to my face I will kiss you." He warned.**

**Hinata got closer. "Oh yeah?"**

**Gaara backed away and laughed. "You're not afraid of anything are you?"**

"**Nope."**

"**That's good to hear." He stood up and held out his hand. "Then shall we go?"**

**Hinata took his hand and linked arms with him. "Yes we shall." **

**She could get used to this. Used to being with Gaara. With Gaara she felt like she had nothing to worry about. She had known from the beginning that he was a sweet person. So he was most likely not willing to hurt her because at that moment she didn't think she could handle another heartbreak.**

**The first store they walked to was a store Hinata had never heard of before but they had some cute bikini's in it.**

"**Okay Gaara, pick some." She said as she began to pick some herself.**

**Gaara shrugged his shoulders and began to pick some bikini's. **

"**Excuse me." A girl in a walked up to him.**

"**Eh?" Gaara looked at her.**

"**Are you a model?"**

**Hinata and Gaara exchanged glances. "No." He answered.**

"**Seriously? You're gorgeous."**

**Gaara looked back at the bikini rack. "Thanks but I don't do those types of things. I just hang out with friends and read manga all day."**

**The girl looked at Hinata. "Is this one of your friends?"**

**Gaara looked at Hinata then back at the girl. **_**'Why do I feel tension building up?'**_

"**I'm his girlfriend." Hinata corrected.**

**The girl smiled brightly. "Really?"**

"**Yes really."**

"**Oh well, that's too bad." She held took out a sharpee and wrote her number on Gaara's hand. "If you ever want to do better. Call me up."**

**Hinata gasped and took a step forward. "Why you—"**

"**No thanks." Gaara scowled at her. "I'm happy with this one right here. I don't need a slut to tell me what to do."**

**Hinata looked at Gaara surprised. She never knew he had a mean streak about him.**

**The girl was obviously surprised too. Her face turned a deep scarlet red as she stormed away from them.**

**Gaara turned his attention back towards the bikini's. Hinata could tell he was upset by the way his jaw structure was set. **

"**Here you go." He turned to her smiling. **

"**Gaara are you bi-polar?" Hinata asked.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You were just mad and now you're acting like nothing just happened."**

**Gaara placed a loose string of her hair behind her ear. "It's because you make me happy silly. I can't stay mad if I'm with you." He playfully stuck out his tongue.**

**Hinata grinned at him. "You're too sweet."**

"**I try. Now try on the bikini's please and pick you're favorite one."**

"**Okay." She walked over to the dressing room section and went into a room. **

**Gaara sat down in front of the room and took out his phone. He had a new text message from Temari.**

'_**Are you going on with the plan? You're going to make sure Hinata doesn't fall for Sasuke again so I can win him back right?'**_

**Gaara let out an uneasy breath and replied to her.**

'_**Temari I'm going to make sure Hinata doesn't fall for Sasuke but not because of you. I want to do it because I like Hinata and think she deserves better. So whatever plan you're coming up with leave me out of it. I have no intention of hurting Hinata.'**_

**He pressed send and ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he have such a conniving sister? Sasuke must've learned all of his tricks from her. He almost felt bad for him.**

"**I like this one. What do you think?" Hinata stepped out of the dressing room wearing a multicolored bikini.**

**Gaara's mouth dropped opened and he could feel the hear rushing to his face.**

"**Wow." That was the only word he could get out.**

"**I take that as a yes?"**

"**You look great!" Gaara smiled. **_**'You look beautiful as a matter of fact.'**_

**Hinata giggled pleased. "Then I will get this one."**

"**You do that." Gaara said and watched her go back into the dressing room. He then took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His heart was pounding extremely hard in his chest. **

'_**What is happening to me? This has never happened before. Am I finally getting a…a…'**_

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I SWEAR I WASN'T THINKING LIKE THAT!" Gaara stood up immediately.**

"**W-what?" A little girl blinked.**

**Gaara looked around to see everyone staring at him. **_**'You idiot! You're a complete idiot!'**_

"**I was just going to ask if you had twenty-five cents so I could get some bubble gum." She said.**

**Gaara dug into his pockets and gave her twenty five cents. "Here you go."**

"**Thankyou Mr. Weirdo." She smiled and ran out the store to the gum dispenser.**

"**Hey what was that outburst about?" Hinata was suddenly beside him.**

"**N-nothing."**

"**But your face is red. Did something happen?"**

"**No, nothing really." He took her bikini. "Lets pay for this and get out of here okay?"**

**Hinata stared at him. She wasn't buying it but if it was really nothing then she should leave it alone. "Okay, lets go!"**

**Gaara let out a sigh of relief. He really needed to work on his lying. He barely made it by with this one. **

**When they had walked into the hotel lobby everyone had seemed to be waiting for them.**

"**Hinataaaaa!" Sakura tackled her.**

"**What?" **

"**I've missed you! Where have you been?" Sakura cried.**

"**Gaara and I went shopping for a new bikini."**

**Sakura gave her a catlike smile. "Oh really?"**

"**Yeah…."**

"**Dude, you saw Hinata in a bikini?" Kiba asked Gaara.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Sooo how was it?" Naruto urged him.**

**Gaara closed his eyes and smiled. "Awesome."**

"**You're one lucky stud."**

"**So today we're going to the carnival!" Tenten cheered.**

"**Yay!" Hinata hopped on Gaara's back surprising everyone including him.**

"**H-Hinata?" Gaara began to blush.**

"**Cotton candy Gaara! Yum!" She caressed her cheek against his.**

"…**.." Sasuke looked away.**

**Gaara gulped and laughed nervously. **_**'H-Hinata I can see Sasuke's dark side. Please let go of me.'**_

"**Awwww you two are soo cute together!" Sakura squealed.**

"**Yeah you like you just stepped out of a manga." Tenten said.**

"**So have you guys kissed?" Sasori nudged Gaara.**

"**We're not even dating!"**

"**We're not?" Hinata asked.**

**Gaara glanced at her. "What do you mean?"**

"**I thought we agreed to be together after that whore tried to get with you."**

"**We did?"**

**Hinata tightened her grip around Gaara and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mhm."**

"**Way to go Gaara." Kiba and Naruto said in unison.**

"**I'm so happy for you." Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke who was looking away. **_**'Now how will you react?'**_

**Just at that moment Sasuke took a step before Gaara making everyone quiet.**

"**Sasuke." Hinata growled.**

**Sasuke placed a finger on his lips to hush her and then looked back at Gaara.**

"**Treat her well Gaara. Make her happy. That was something I failed to do." He said and smiled at Hinata. "Hinata, try not to cause too much trouble for him please."**

"**What do you mean trouble?" Hinata huffed.**

**Sasuke smiled at her making her catch her breath. He said nothing more and walked outside. She couldn't help but to look after him. What she had saw was nothing but love and pain. He was giving up on her finally but not without receiving a whole in his chest.**

**Later on that night Hinata found herself standing outside the door with Gaara. They had spent the whole entire day together, from the carnival all the way to dinner. She never knew being with Gaara could be so great.**

"**Thanks for spending the day with me Hinata." He smiled.**

"**How could I not? You're just too cute to stay away from." Hinata pinched his cheek.**

"…**.." Gaara placed his hand on hers. "Hinata…" He whispered and leaned in to kiss her.**

**Hinata met him halfway. It was there first kiss although it felt like they had been kissing all along. It didn't feel like there was something missing like it did when she kissed Sasuke. It was different and she liked it.**

**She could feel his hand slide down to her butt. She tangled her fingers through his hair and gasped when he lifted her into his arms. They kissed each other into they were out of breath or rather until she was out of breath.**

"**Gaara…wait." She pulled away.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I…I don't want to do it now."**

**Gaara stared at her with a blank expression then his face filled with horror. "Sex? I wasn't going for sex!"**

"**You weren't?"**

**Gaara set her on the ground. "No, I won't have sex with you until you say you want to have sex. I only want to kiss and hold you until then. Is…that okay?"**

**Hinata kissed him quickly on the lips. "Of course! I'm so happy you feel that way! Goodnight!" She opened her door and closed it.**

"**Um…goodnight?" She heard Gaara say.**

**Hinata sighed and walked flopped on her bed. She wondered where Sasuke was. She really needed to talk to him about a certain situation only he could answer for her. So where could he be?**

**Sasuke sighed and sunk deeper into the huge bathtub his hotel suite had in it. The song **_**Stay**_** by Safetysuit played softly in the background. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of Hinata. He couldn't believe it was actually over. He never wanted it to be over. In fact if they were still together he would've probably asked her to marry him, that's how much he loved her.**

**Sasuke only opened his eyes when he felt something change in the bathroom and screamed to see what he saw.**

"**Hinata what the hell are you doing in the bathtub?"**

**Hinata blew some bubbles in his face. "Taking a bath. What else?"**

"**YOU'RE IN THE BATHTUB WITH ME!" He blushed.**

**Hinata drew her knees to her chest and smiled. "We can share. You've seen a girls body before."**

**Sasuke blushed even harder. "But you've never seen a male's body! What if Gaara finds out about this?"**

**Hinata lowered her eyes. "Sasuke I need a favor."**

"**I won't do anything until you get out of here!"**

"**Please Sasuke. Do this one thing and I promise to leave you alone." She looked at him.**

**Sasuke sighed uneasily. "What?"**

"**I want you to be my first." She said bluntly.**

**Sasuke blinked and blinked again and again. "What?" He whispered.**

"**I want you to have sex with me." She repeated. Her voice never faltering.**

**Sasuke snickered. "Is this a joke? Hinata I'm done. I won't try to convince you to love me again. You don't have to tease me."**

**Hinata shook her head. "That's not it. I want you to be my first because when we were going out I promised myself you would be my first. I don't want Gaara to be…"**

"**You…want to have sex…with me?" Sasuke asked slowly.**

"**It's not because you've had a lot of practice." Hinata explained quickly. "It's just that…" She stopped again. Her voice had disappeared and her throat felt like it was closing up. Why was she crying? She wasn't betraying Gaara. She wasn't betraying anyone so why was it hurting so much.**

"**I-I'm sorry! I should've never asked you!" She jumped out of the bathtub, grabbed a robe and ran into the bedroom.**

"**Hinata wait!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her around.**

**Before she could object he kissed her with so much force that it knocked her unto the bed. She didn't fight him because deep inside she wanted it to. This was the only night Sasuke would be hers and hers alone.**


	18. Chapter 18

The sunlight beaming through the curtains was the only thing that woke Hinata up in the morning. She sat up startled and covered her naked body. What had she done? She had slept with Sasuke.

"That's right. Sasuke." She said to herself and looked over to the other side of the bed which was empty. "Sasuke?" She called.

No answer.

Her stomach tied into a knot. "Sasuke?"

Again no answer.

Hinata threw her pillow at the wall and let out a sob. He had done her like he did all the other girls. He had sex with her and then left. But why should she care? She wasn't even with him. It was considered as a one night stand. She shouldn't care where Sasuke was or why he had done that to her.

"Hinata why are you crying?" Sasuke's voice made her jump.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. It had looked like he had just come out of the bathroom.

Sasuke sat down next to her. His face worried. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Hinata let out a shaky laugh and began wiping her tears away. "I-I thought you had left me like you did with other girls."

"Hinata you know I would never do that with you." He said. His voice was so gentle and soft. "I was just taking a shower."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

Sasuke kissed her on the head. "It's okay." He said. "By the way, Gaara called to see if you wanted to build a sand castle today. I told him you were sleeping but I would give you the message."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You slept for a long time. I've already done my work out and everything."

"It's only because you kept going on for hours last night!" Hinata retorted.

Sasuke laughed. "That's what you get for messing with an expert."

Hinata stared at him. "Sasuke, are you going to go back to your old ways?"

Sasuke's smile slowly disappeared but he didn't answer.

"Sasuke I don't want you to."

"I'm not." His voice was rigid. "I you don't want me to I won't. I can't cause you anymore pain. I guess I'll just be single for life then."

Hinata laughed trying to break the ice. "What? I bet there are a bunch of girls you could date."

Sasuke opened the drawer next to them taking something out. He opened Hinata's hand and dropped something hard into it and then closed it.

"There is but I only wanted one girl in my life which was you."

Hinata opened her hand and gasped as she gazed at an engagement ring.

"I have no need for it now. I bought it for you so you can still have it." He said. "Good luck Hinata."

Hinata wrapped hr arms around his neck and began to cry. This was the only way she could say Thankyou and goodbye forever.

On her way to the beach Hinata found sakura floating on a tube in the lazy river behind the hotel. She immediately took off her shorts and jumped in splashing sakura.

"Ohayo!" She smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "You seem happy this morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hinata hesitated. "You can say that."

"Omigosh! You totally did it with Gaara!"

"Sure…" Hinata looked away quickly.

Sakura hopped off her tube and narrowed her eyes. "Hinataaaaa…."

Hinata sighed. "I had sex with Sasuke." She said and cowered when Sakura let out a piercing scream drawing everyone's attention. She knew she was in trouble then.

Later on that day Sasuke was getting ready to take another bath when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and walked slowly to it. He had forgotten he had ordered room service.

"Yeah?" He opened the door and stumbled back startled when Sakura's hand went across his face.

"How could you!" She screamed.

"Sakura what the hell are you talking about?" He growled and flinched when he saw her crying.

"H-Hinata doesn't need you anymore!" Sakura tried to keep her voice steady.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Oh, so she told you."

"You're an idiot! Why would you do that to her?"

"She wanted it."

"You could've said no."

"Why would I do that?"

Sakura slapped him again. "Because she deserves better then you!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was trying to calm himself down. Why was she being so difficult?

"I didn't do because I'm addicted to sex."

"Then why Sasuke? Why?" Sakura sobbed. "Hinata needs to forget about you. She needs to be happy."

"And she is."

"No she's not! All she can do is think about you and you just had to make everything worse by giving her a damn ring she won't even take off her finger!"

Sasuke began to close his door. "I don't have time for this."

"Sasuke!" Sakura placed her hand on the door stopping him. "Stay away from Hinata."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke smirked.

"If you hurt her again. I will make sure that your little prick gets cut off before you can fully be able to use it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "So, you're done with the whole 'I'm going to ruin her life thing' huh? What made you changed your mind?"

Sakura wiped her wet cheeks with her hand. "You did. I think she had been through enough for the stunt you pulled. She needed a friend and I was the only one who was there for her. Not you, me. So leave her alone Sasuke and let her be happy with Gaara or else." She warned before leaving.

Sasuke closed his door and began to laugh. He soon began to realize that his laughing was him crying.

Hinata sighed and blew bubbles in Sasuke's face once again making him wake up.

"Hinata! Stop getting in the bath with me!" He practically shouted.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "We share a room. I need to take a bath too."

"Take it after me!"

"You were sleeping! I can't wait an hour to take a bath so I'm taking one with you."

Sasuke rubbed the temples of his forehead in fustration. There was no use saying this. She was never going to listen to him.

Hinata looked up at the ceiling and began singing.

"_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello."_

"Have you ever wanted to become a professional singer?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought about it." Hinata smiled at him.

"But?"

"But I'm the heir to the clan. Being a karate professional brings honor to my family. Not singing." Hinata leaned against the edge of the tub. "I'll leave that dream to someone else."

Sasuke looked at her hand. "Why are you wearing that ring?"

Hinata lifted her hand up examining the ring. "Because I like it."

"What did Gaara say about it?"

"I told him that it belonged to my mother. He bought it of course."

"Ah."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "What is your dream?"

"I don't have one." He answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"I just never did."

"You're weird." Hinata pouted.

"I'm weird?" Sasuke chuckled. "What girl takes baths with another guy when she has a boyfriend?"

Hinata laughed. "It's not like we're doing anything. Besides Neji and I used to take baths together."

"Yeah, probably when you were little kids!"

"Hmmm maybe."

Sasuke laughed. "I thought so."

"Didn't you and Itachi ever take baths together?"

"What do I look like? I'm not gay."

"But you're brothers."

Sasuke snorted. "Itachi and I never really had a close relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi has always been a little distant."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"He just changed this year."

"Oh."

Sasuke reached over and picked up a blue rose that was lying on the towels. He then handed it to Hinata. "But this year was a great year since I made new friends."

Hinata smiled and held the rose to her nose.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes as they enjoyed each others company in silence.

A/N: sooo it's been brought to my attention that I totally forgot all about shino! I completely forgot that he was in this story….so how about we just forget he came to the beach lol


	19. Chapter 19

"Guess who?"

Everyone looked up and Hinata thought she would die.

"Temari why are you here?" Gaara groaned.

"I came to check on my two brothers." Temari giggled.

"I bet that's not the only thing she came to check on." Sakura muttered.

Hinata nudged her to stop even though she agreed with her.

"Why couldn't you visit Kankuro instead?" Sasori asked.

"Because Kankuro is with his wife and I really don't feel like being with them. I came to enjoy the beach with my friends."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. His face was impassive so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. How did he feel about this?

"So when are we going to hit the beach?" Deidara asked trying to change the subject.

"How about now." Naruto suggested downing his last piece of fruit.

"You know you're going to have to wait a few minutes to get in the water since you just finished eating Naruto." Kiba said.

"That's cool. I can go sight seeing."

"Sight seeing of what?" Tenten asked confused.

Sakura punched him in the face. "You idiot! You're the most perverted boy I've ever met!"

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped and bent down beside him.

"I-I think she killed him" Kiba gulped. "I can see the white's of his eyes."

"Is that his soul floating away?" Neji asked pointing to a white ghostly figure rising in the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kiba and Hinata began to jump for it.

While Hinata and Kiba were trying to revive Naruto Sasuke was trying to slip away.

'_This is bad.'_

"Sasuke!"

His body froze and he cursed under his breath, Temari jumped on his back giggling.

"Hey there hot stuff. Where do you think you're going? You didn't even say hi to me."

"Oh right, sorry. Hi." _'Damnit why is this happening?'_

Temari pouted poking her bottom lip out. "You don't sound too happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you. It's just that if we're going to the beach I need to change."

"Want me to come with you?"

Sasuke could tell where this was going and had to think of something fast.

"Uh, no thanks." He gave his best smile so she wouldn't think he was trying to be mean.

"Hinata!" He called then feeling Temari's grip loosen.

"Yeah?" Hinata looked up at him. He could see her face drop a bit when she saw Temari on his back.

'_DAMN DAMN DAMN! WHY ME?'_

"Are you coming? I forgot my key in the room." Sasuke lied knowing very well his key was in his pocket. He had to imply the fact that he was sharing a room with Hinata without actually saying he was if that made sense.

Hinata hopped to her feet and ran over to him. "Okay, let's go!" She pointed over her shoulders to Naruto. "Naruto is breathing again so I think it should be fine." She then looked at Temari and faked a smile.

"What's up Temari? Are you done with your photo shoot?"

Temari smiled back. "Oh yeah, I can show you some if you want."

"You bet."

"Hey, aren't you going out with Gaara?" She asked.

Sasuke tried to resist the urge to take away his life right at that moment. Why was Temari doing this now?

"Yeah."

"Then why are you sharing a room with Sasuke?"

Hinata twitched. "It's because the room was already reserved for us and it would be troublesome to switch with someone else."

"You could've shared with Gaara."

"But Gaara and I just started dating two days ago."

"So?"

"So that means I was with Sasuke before we were dating." Hinata replied with a hint of irritation.

"Do you guys feel a dark aura or something?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata glowered at Temari and she glowered back.

'_What is her problem? Sasuke and I aren't going out anymore so why is she pestering me. She's like an annoying crazed stalker.'_

'_What does this tramp think she's doing staying in a room with Sasuke when she should be with Gaara? How can Gaara like this girl? She's obviously cheating on him. I know how Sasuke is. I bet they have sex every night. I won't allow this to happen.'_

"Grrr…" Hinata and Temari narrowed their eyes.

Sasuke set Temari to the ground. He had had enough.

"Okayyyy, come on Hinata. We need to hurry up and get changed so we can go to the beach." He said and dragged her away.

"I think you over reacted." Gaara said.

"I can't believe you're letting this go on like this."

"Hinata is interested in me not Sasuke. I have nothing to worry about."

"That's a load of crap." Temari looked at him. "You know very well like me that they still love each other. You can tell by the way they look at each other."

"…"

"Gaara I just don't want you to get hurt." Temari placed her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"Then you should've never come." He said coldly and left the building.

"You sure do love to bring trouble don't you Temari?" Sasori chuckled.

"Sasori you know how those two feel about each other." Temari complained.

"Yes and so does Gaara."

"Then why is he dating her?"

"Because he loves her and is hoping that she will eventually let go of Sasuke."

"All he's doing is hurting himself."

"I don't think so. You should see him when he's with her. He looks utterly happy it's kinda sad. You can tell that Hinata feels the same way about him at too, but then again she still has feelings for Sasuke which she doesn't want to admit."

"Well, she needs to hurry up and make a choice."

Sasori frowned. "Temari, as your older brother I advise you not to step into this. Let Hinata make her choice by herself or all of them will wind up getting hurt."

Temari sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Good girl, now let's get ready to go to the beach."

Temari smiled. "Of course dear brother. Of course."

"Aagh!" Hinata cried while tying her hair up.

"What?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Why does she hate me so much? Before she went back to Paris she acted like she liked me."

"Key word is 'acted'."

"I think she still likes you." Hinata said.

"Or likes me for sex." Sasuke replied quietly.

Hinata turned to him and gave him a hug. "Oh Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged her tightly then let her go. "Well, there's nothing I can do now. Let's just enjoy ourselves. By the way I like the bikini."

"Really? Gaara picked it out. The other one would've been too tight since it was Hanabi's"

Hinata slapped him on the arm when she saw him began to blush.

"Stop fantasizing about me!"

"There's nothing to fantasize about! I've already seen you naked!" He lifted his arms to protect him.

Hinata blushed. "Don't say it like that. You make it sound dirty."

"We had sex and you take baths with me. How can I make it sound dirty?"

Hinata slapped him again and grabbed her towel and a straw hat. "Whatever lets just go."

"Yes princess." Sasuke teased rubbing his arm. There was one thing he liked about Hinata. Even though they were broken up, they were still cool with each other. She was unselfish, didn't hold grudges, loyal, forgiving, smart…he could go on and on about her. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl. That was why he envied Gaara so much.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: this is a long chapter due to the songs at the so if you want to skip pass the songs and finish reading the rest of the chapter be my guest :]

Hinata made sure she stayed out of the water that day. With Temari in the water there was no telling what would happen.

"Mmm you're worrying too much." Gaara smiled up to her. He had decided to chill with her while she sulked.

"Maybe…"

Gaara laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. "Just relax."

Hinata began to stroke his hair. _'It's easier said then done Gaara.'_

In the water Sasuke was doing his best to try to stay away from Temari as much as possible but he had no luck on that.

"Aww Sasuke look at Gaara and Hinata." Temari pointed over to them.

"Mmmm."

"Don't they look cute?"

"Mhm." He pursed his lips into a hard line. Would she just leave him alone?"

"What's wrong Sasuke? Jealous?"

Sasuke rubbed the bridges of his nose. _'LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!'_

"Maybe this will help." She smiled and pressed her lips against his.

Sasuke didn't try to stop her, he knew it would be pointless and not only that but he felt unwanted feelings inside him begin to develop again.

Back on the beach Hinata couldn't help but stare at Sasuke and Temari. She was sure that Temari was forcing her way on him but when Sasuke decided to kiss her back she thought otherwise. Maybe Sasuke was really over her. Maybe she should finally get over him too.

She leaned down and kissed Gaara softly on the head.

"What's this?" Gaara opened his eyes. "You normally don't kiss me first."

"Well, I wanted to."

Gaara sat up and stretched. "Okay."

Hinata sighed and leaned against him. The only way to forget about her worries was to sing so that's what she was going to do.

Before she could open her mouth Gaara pointed to a stage on the boardwalk.

"Eh?" She looked at it confused.

"They're having a singing contest over there. Wanna sing?"

Hinata smiled at him. It was like they had…

"Telepathy!" She yelled.

Gaara laughed. "What?"

"We must have telepathy."

Gaara smiled. "Or I just know how you think."

"Or that too."

"Hinata!" Sakura bent over panting.

"What's up?"

"T-there's a t-t-talent show over on the b-boardwalk…"

"I know Gaara and I were just about to check it out."

"We should all go!" Naruto Deidara suggested. "I like to hear Hinata sing. I've heard that you're really good."

"Um…well" Hinata blushed.

"She's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I hear the winner gets five-hundred dollars." Neji said.

"Five-hundred dollars?" Hinata and Sakura exclaimed.

"Do you know what that means Hinata?" Sakura held Hinata's hands.

"Yes I do."

"What does it mean?" Gaara asked.

"LOTS OF SUSHI!" They cheered making everyone else sweat drop.

"Let's go Gaara!" Hinata pulled him up and began running towards the boardwalk with Sakura following them.

"I guess we should follow." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah because I want to see Hinata kick ass!" Kiba howled.

"Then to the talent show!" Naruto jumped into the air.

"A duet tournament?" Sakura repeated.

"That's right." The hostess smiled. "In order to enter into this show you must have a partner."

"I'll be your partner Hinata." Sakura said.

"Okay." Hinata smiled.

"Sakura can you even sing?" Gaara asked.

"Of course I can!"

"She's telling the truth." Hinata defended her.

"So are you two joining?" The hostess asked.

"Yes Ms….." Sakura read her name. "Hoshikawa."

"We'll join too." Sasuke said dragging Naruto up by his collar.

"No way Sasuke I won't do it!" Naruto whined.

"Sasuke you can sing?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Shocking isn't it?" Sakura laughed.

"Then may the best singer win." Hinata held out her hand.

"We will." Sasuke shook it.

"Then let's begin." Ms. Hoshikawa led them to the stage where other people joined them.

"Woooo kick their butt's ladies!" Deidara cheered.

"Go Sasuke!" Temari screamed.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Of course she would cheer for him.

"Hello fellow beach goers. Today we have a special treat. Not only do we have a lot of contestants but we have the heir from the Hyuuga clan and the karate specialist in Japan Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata waved nervously. _'This wasn't apart of the deal….'_

"The rules are simple. The contestants can only sing two songs and whoever the crowds love the best will win the grand prize of five-hundred guys. So up first are two major cuties who've been best friends forever."

"Now we'll see how they do." Hinata watched Naruto and Sasuke take the stage.

"Wassup! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and that's Sasuke Uchiha. This is actually the first time we've ever sung in front of crowd so cut us some slack. Thanks." Naruto nodded at the band behind him.

"Oooooo what are they going to sing?" Sakura smiled as the music began to start.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hinata groaned.

Naruto:

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit n' run and I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want oh so bad it hurt _

_But girl_

_In case you haven't heard…_

Sasuke:

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crazy say hello then goodbye_

_Cause just one thing would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_Love you forever…but now it's over….._

Sakura looked at Hinata. "I wonder who he's talking about. You or Temari."

"I don't know." _'Probably us both.'_

Naruto:

_Hot sweat an blurry eyes_

_We're spinnin on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy every time we touch_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get oh girl_

_You make me such a lush…_

Sasuke:

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crazy say hello then goodbye_

_Cause just one say can make me say_

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_Love you forever…but now it's over…_

_All the time wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through _

_Checking into rehab cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you_

Naruto:

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over _

_Love you forever but now it's over_

Sasuke:

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crazy say hello then goodbye_

_Cause just one say can make me say_

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_Love you forever…but now it's over….._

Naruto:

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other when everyone began to join in.

Naruto:

_But now it's over_

Sasuke:

_Can still taste it on my tounge_

_But now it's over…._

Hinata couldn't help but cheer at the end of the song. They were good. Who knew Sasuke and Naruto could sing and the song fitted their personally quite well.

"Way to go Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura hugged them both when they walked off stage and other people took it.

"That was awesome! The way the crowd joined in!" Naruto smiled.

"I never knew you guys were this good." Hinata smiled at them.

"Now how are you guys going to top that off?" Naruto challenged.

"Never doubt the songs from Paramore." Sakura yelled above the background.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who stuck out his tongue playfully. She pushed his shoulder in response.

"I can't believe you're going to sing Paramore." Naruto complained.

"Because Haylee just happens to have a song to make a comeback from yours." Hinata answered.

The song ended in a mere three minutes and it was time for Sakura and Hinata to take the stage. Hinata waved at Gaara who was in the front supporting her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and that's Hinata Hyuuga of course. We're in competition with the boys who came on first so please like our song better." Sakura winked at Hinata when the music began.

"Ooo I love this song." Tenten yelled.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"You'll see."

Sakura:

_If I'm a bad person you don't like me_

_I guess I'll make my own way _

_It's a circle a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your cavil? You're jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're going to judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

Both Hinata and Sakura:

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's my fault you know we're not the same_

_(Hey!) We're not the same (Hey!) we're not the same_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood_

_Unless you can't accept that the change is good_

_(Hey!) Is good (Hey!) Is good_

_Is good…._

Hinata:

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

Hinata held the microphone out to the audience so they could sing. "_Ignorance is your new best friend. Ignorance is your new best friend."_

Hinata:

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no it's not rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same trick that…that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Both Hinata and Sakura:

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's my fault you know we're not the same_

_(Hey!) We're not the same (Hey!) we're not the same_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood_

_Unless you can't accept that the change is good_

_(Hey!) Is good (Hey!) Is good_

_Is good…._

Hinata:

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

At that moment Hinata couldn't help but look at Sasuke. He had his arms folded across his chest and his lips were pursed into a thin white line. He knew this song was for him and he didn't like it.

Both Sakura and Hinata:

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_

The crowd seemed to like their group the best so far which made Naruto whine in fustration.

"Come on Sasuke we need to sing something big!"

"I don't have anything." Sasuke answered lowly.

"You're mad abut the whole song thing right?"

"…"

"Then follow my lead." Naruto smiled and stepped on stage. "Well this is our last song to show you guys we don't suck. I'm not going to be singing in this song except for maybe one or two lines because this song is coming from Sasuke's heart but anyway…vote for us!"

Hinata could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as the music started. She straight into his eyes as she recognize what song it was.

"For some reason this competition sounds more like a hate competition." She heard the other contestants say.

Sasuke:

'_I'm tired of being what you want me be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting from me_

_Caught under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Naruto:

'_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow'_

Sasuke:

'_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Naruto:

'_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow'_

Sasuke:

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tight so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Naruto:

'_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow'_

Sasuke:

'_Every step that I take is another mistake to you'_

Naruto:

'_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow'_

Sasuke:

'_And every second I waste is more then I can take'_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tight so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I might end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tight so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

Naruto:

'_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…'_

Sasuke:

'_I've become so numb I can't feel you there'_

Naruto:

'_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…'_

Hinata kept her eyes locked with Sasuke's until he looked away and left to go to the opposite side of the stage.

"Hinata how are you going to beat that?"

"I…don't…know."

Sakura looked at her and began to panic. "Hinata don't cry!"

"Huh?" Hinata touched her wet cheeks. Why was she crying?

"Hinata you have to come up with a song."

"Okay, I will." Hinata took in a deep breath and walked on the stage since the other contestants dropped out when things got too heated for them.

"Hi everyone." Hinata smiled. "I've been too caught up in settling a dispute with someone else that I forgot about who I really cared about. My boyfriend Gaara."

"And my boyfriend Itachi!" sakura yelled. "Love you!"

Itachi gave her a salute.

"Well, I really don't have a song to actually sing." Hinata laughed.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"I really don't know what to sing so I'm bowing out."

"What?" Sakura repeated.

The crowd began to whisper and complain.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata turned to walk off the stage.

Gaara met her halfway and gave her a hug. As much as Hinata didn't want to she couldn't stop herself from crying. For some reason Sasuke's song has impacted her a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke regretted how he acted earlier that day and he knew that Hinata hated for it. So why was she smiling at him? Why was she now taking a bath with him? Why was she singing in her cheerful mood? Why, why, why?

"Hinata, don't you hate me?" He asked.

Hinata stopped singing and shook her head. "Nope, we both were caught up in the moment."

"Stop it." Sasuke whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Smiling?"

Hinata forced herself to frown but could only laugh. "Sorry, sorry. But I'm happy I can't stop smiling. Gaara and I went on a date and he bought me sushi and I ate and ate and ate until it felt like my stomach would explode!"

"Hinata you're killing me here."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you act like this when I know me hurted you this morning?"

Hinata examined her ring on her finger. "I've been through worse."

Sasuke began to move over towards her when she lifted her hands to stop him.

"Whoa buddy! You're too close my friend."

Sasuke didn't care. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke's tongue began to trail up her arm. She only then mustered up enough strength to push him away when he tried to kiss her.

"I have a boyfriend Sasuke! If your hormones are getting out of whack go and get Temari."

Sasuke kissed her neck. "I don't want Temari." He whispered.

"Ugh.." Hinata tried to push him away. He was too strong. "Then why do you want me?"

"Because I love you."

Hinata gasped.

"And I know you love me too. Hinata you can't hide it. You love me."

"No." Hinata pushed him away. "I love Gaara."

"No you don't you love me. Stop saying that!"

"Why do you keep forcing your love on me Sasuke? You missed your chance!" She screamed.

That made him stop and look at her.

"You say you want me happy but all you're doing is hurting me." Hinata cried. "Sasuke I can't love you. I won't love you. I can't go through that pain again…..ever."

Sasuke moved away from her slowly.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I tried to force myself to have a normal friendship with you but everyday it gets harder and harder. Maybe it was a mistake to be this close to you."

"…" Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused. I-I…I'm sorry." She slipped the ring off her finger and held it out to him.

Sasuke drew in his breath. "Hinata…."

Hinata set it on the edge of the tub and got out. She couldn't see him at that moment. If she did she would've gave in and did something she would've regretted forever.

Hinata sat on the beach watching the midnight waves when Gaara joined her.

"You okay?"

"Sasuke is just…" Hinata sighed. "I don't know."

Gaara wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It must be hard to deal with someone you love."

"Yeah it is." Hinata blinked. "Wait what?" She looked at him.

Gaara smiled painfully. "It's okay Hinata. It's okay to admit it."

"Admit what? Gaara what are you talking about?"

"You _still _love Sasuke."

Hinata shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. I love you and only you!"

"But you also love him."

"I want to be with you."

"You want to be with him too."

Gaara looked away. "It's okay to say it Hinata."

Hinata buried her face in his clothes. "NO!"

"Hinata, I'm not going to force you to say it. But I just want you to think about your choices."

"I have no choice."

Gaara sighed heavily. "Hinata this is going to be hard for me to do but, until you can make up your mind we….we shouldn't be together."

At that moment Hinata thought the whole world had stopped around her. "Why?"

"It's not fair for you, Sasuke, or me." Gaara placed his hand on her cheek. "Hinata someone is going to get hurt if you don't decide."

Hinata opened her mouth to object but he interrupted her. "When you decide. Let me know. I'll be waiting and know that I'll always love you no matter what your decision is." He kissed her head and got up. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room."

Hinata nodded and followed him to the hotel in silence. It seemed like the day worsened by every moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara said softly as she opened her door.

"Yeah, okay." Hinata smiled at him and closed the door.

She had to lean against it for a moment to get feelings under control.

"Deep breaths Hinata deep breaths. Smile, smile." She skipped happily into the bedroom to find Sasuke already in bed.

"WAKE UP!" Hinata jumped on the bed and grew annoyed when Sasuke ignored her.

"Hey! Wake up!" Hinata pinched him. He didn't even flinch.

"Sasukeeeee.." She sung and touched him. "Wakey wakey. I know it's 3am but wake up! I need your help!"

Hinata flipped him over and then let out a deafening scream.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Come on don't go!" Hinata cried as she ran beside his stretcher.

"You can't go any farther then here." A nurse blocked her way.

"No I have to be in there with him!" Hinata cried.

"You can't go into the emergency room!"

"Hinata stop!" Neji locked his arms around her. "Let them go."

"He needs me." Hinata watched as they took Sasuke into a room.

"We'll let you know what's going on after in a few moments." The nurse said and left her alone with Neji.

Neji picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for them.

"They said that they would let us know when it's time." Neji said and handed Hinata over to Gaara who sat down with her.

"It's a good thing that Hinata was there." Kiba said.

"But we still do not know how he is." Sasori responded.

"His heart wasn't beating." Temari sobbed. "What if he doesn't—" She covered her mouth.

Hinata closed her eyes. She wished they wouldn't talk about him. She wanted to be in there with him when he woke up…if he woke up.

'_No. Hinata don't think like that. Sasuke is going to wake up. He has to. I don't know what I would do without him. I-I still love him.'_

"….." Gaara stared at Hinata intently.

After three hours of waiting Sasuke's doctor ran walked up to him with a grave expression on his face. It made Hinata want to punch him for approaching them like that.

"Is there anyone close to mr. Uchiha or a family member here?"

"I'm his brother." Itachi stepped up.

"And I'm his girlfriend." Temari steppedd up too.

"Liar." Hinata heard Sakura mumble.

" My name is Doctor Tateishi." He shook both Itachi and Temari's hand. "Well Sasuke's vitals seem to be stable and he's breathing steadily. He just had a minor asthma attack."

"Minor?" Temari argued. "Sasuke wasn't breathing! How is that minor?"

"Temari." Itachi stopped her.

"It is true that he was in a temporary death state but what his statistics say it was minor."

"Is he awake?" Itachi asked.

"Yes he is and he wishes to see ms. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Why would he want to see her?" Temari yelled pointing to Hinata. "She's the one who got him into this situation."

"Oh shut the hell up Temari." Sasori groaned shocking everyone. "You know that Sasuke could really care less about you so you would be the last person he would call."

Temari's face reddened with either embarrassment or anger. Hinata couldn't tell but she liked it.

"Ouch." Kiba winced.

"Hinata go ahead. Sasuke's waiting for you." Gaara looked down at her.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"Hinata, I think we both know who you're going to end up choosing in the end." Gaara spoke softly.

"But Gaara…"

Gaara smiled and let out a shaky laugh. "It's okay. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle rejection."

"But I love you."

"You love him more and there's nothing I can do about that. I tried to find a way to stop you from loving him Hinata but as you can see it's impossible." Gaara said.

"He's right Hinata." Sakura agreed. "You do love Sasuke and right now he needs you."

Hinata looked at everyone once they began to agree with them.

"It's pretty obvious that you do." Neji smiled at her.

"Ms. Hyuuga, he's waiting." Tateishi reminded her.

Hinata gave Gaara a long kiss before standing up. "I'm sorry Gaara."

"I'll get over it." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded her head and followed Tateishi to the room Sasuke was being held in. She paused in the doorway and just watched him look out of the window. Hinata took a step inside and then ran to hug him.

"Hey!" Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata pulled away quickly blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

"It's alright. How are you doing?"

"Me? Sasuke you're the only one who's in the hospital."

Sasuke looked around. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"You're not supposed to sound so happy about it!"

Sasuke smiled. "But I can't help it."

"Huh? Why?"

"I was able to see her."

"See who?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "My…mother."

Hinata blinked. _'His mother? Now that he mentions it. I don't think I've ever seen his parents before let alone heard about them.'_

"When I was seven we were in a terrible car accident. My mother and father died on impact and I survived with a few bruises. Itachi wasn't so lucky however." Sasuke looked back out the window.

"What happened to Itachi?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He's partially sighted." Sasuke replied.

"Really? I can't tell. Does he wear contacts?"

"Yep."

"That would explain a lot."

Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. "Anyway, I probably would've died."

"That's nothing to be happy about!" Hinata hissed.

"But then I saw my mother. She told me to stay here with you and…" He looked at her. "Our baby."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke growled. "I'm serious!"

"There's no way I'm pregnant with _your _baby."

"And why not?" Sasuke gasped. "You lied to me! You probably had sex with some other guy before me!"

Hinata dismissed that comment with her hand. "No, I'm just saying that it's impossible. We had sex a couple of days ago so it's too early to know and besides, I'm on the pill and you used a condom."

"You're on the pill and you made me use a condom?"

"Just making sure that I didn't get pregnant like your mother so says I am."

"I believe you are."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Psh whatever." She mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke squeezed her hand. "But if you are what are you going to tell Gaara?"

Hinata smiled. "It's going to be okay."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Hinata lowered her head towards him. She could hear his heart monitor began to beep faster making her stop.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke blushed.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She whispered. "Sasuke…I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "You didn't need to tell me. I already knew. That's why I didn't give up on you."

Hinata smiled back and kissed him. It made up for all the lies she had been telling herself and all the pain they had gone through. When she pulled away Sasuke stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Hinata."

Hinata laughed. "I already knew that too."

Sasuke lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Hinata sat on the edge of his bed and listened to him began to tell her about his mother and father, Mikoto and Fugiku Uchiha. Even though it was sad, Hinata didn't mind as long as she was with him.

A/N: this story is coming to a close soooo im already starting to write my next one...check it out (^o^)/


	23. Chapter 23

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had his little accident and everyone had returned home safely. Everything was back to normal as it should've been and everyone was happy except for Hinata that is.

"Wh….WHAAAAAAA?" She screamed.

"Hinata?" Someone knocked on her door. Hinata recognized it to be Neji. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Why did you scream?"

Hinata stared at the plus sign in her hand. _'There's no way…How can I be pregnant?'_

'_Mother said you were pregnant with my baby.' Sasuke said._

Hinata moaned. _'Damnit Mikoto why did you tell your son that?'_

"Hinata are you alright?" Neji asked again. She could hear panic in his voice.

"I'm fine." Hinata answered. "Sorry. I'm just into this book I'm reading."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to meet Tenten at the station now. Sasuke said he should be over soon. Have fun."

"Kay." Hinata buried her face in her hands. _'Aw man, what am I going to do? I know Sasuke is going to be happy but that's not who I'm worried about.'_

Hinata's Imagination

"You are banned from the clan!" Hiashi yells and points his finger at Hinata.

"Hinata how can you betray us like this?" Hitomi cried wiping her tears with her kimono sleeve."

"…" Neji and Hanabi stare at her utterly speechless while the rest of the clan whisper around.

"Nooooooo!" Hinata screamed as the world began to spiral around her leaving her falling into a bottomless pit.

End

Hinata sighed. _'Yeah, it would be something like that. Maybe not that dramatic though.'_

She got up from the toilet and flushed it watching the water spinning 'round and 'round.

'_But a baby? Am I even ready to bring into the world such a thing?' _

Hinata washed her hands and walked out the bathroom to her room where Sasuke was staring at the pregnancy test box she had forgotten to hide.

He looked at her, his eyes widened like two giant diamonds. "Y-you're…"

"Pregnant." Hinata finished. Her hand automatically went to her stomach. "Yes I am Sasuke. I'm pregnant with your baby."

Sasuke picked up his phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Hinata's heart leaped in horror.

"Yo!" Sasuke said. "She's pregnant. Pay up Itachi!"

"You made a bet with your brother?" Hinata growled and threw her bra at his face.

Sasuke closed his phone and removed her bra from his head. "Can I keep this?"

"No!" She roared.

Sasuke snickered and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hinata I told you this was going to happen."

"But why now Sasuke?" Hinata walked by him and sat on her bed.

"You don't want the baby?" He asked.

"No I do it's just that." Hinata groaned.

"What?" Sasuke sat next to her. "If you're afraid I'm going to bow out I'm not. I'm willing to settle down and have a baby if you're the mother of it."

Hinata looked at him. "That's just it Sasuke. I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I still have to go to college and I have to fulfill my duties as the heir to the clan and…" She lowered her eyes.

"You're afraid of what your father will say aren't you." Sasuke's voice dropped.

"Yes."

"Is having a baby and being in love with someone outside of the clan so bad?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"Sasuke it is our duty to preserve the bloodline in our clan."

"By marrying a relative? That's incest and nasty!" Sasuke shivered. "Ew, you and Neji having sex."

Hinata laughed. "Gross right? But it can't be helped."

"No offense Hinata, but you're family is whack."

"Thanks."

Sasuke patted his knees and stood up. "There is only one thing to do."

"What?"

Sasuke smiled at her. This time she had a bad feeling about his smile. There was something she was going to regret later for not stopping him.

Hinata looked impatiently out of the window for a black Mercedes to pull up.

"Hinata relax." Hitomi placed her hand on her shoulder. "They should be back soon."

Hinata banged her head against the window. _'Sasuke you idiot! How dare you make an appointment with my father! If you tell him about my pregnancy you'll be joining your mother in the afterlife!'_

"Hinata is there something bothering you? Do you miss your sister? I know we left her in Italy but she's safe I assure you."

Hinata shook her head and turned to her Hitomi. "Mother, I've done something bad."

Hitomi laughed softly. "Nonsense! You're the sweetest girl I've ever known and I'm not saying that because I'm your mother but because it's true."

"Mother you don't get it." Hinata could feel her body began to shake. Her legs felt like rubber under her. _'Hold it together Hinata. You can do this'_

Hitomi's brow knitted together in confusion and worry. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"Mother..I'm…"

"She's pregnant." She heard her father say.

Hitomi covered her mouth. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Hinata turned to her angry father and looked at Sasuke who had a red mark on the side of his face. When she met his eyes he quickly looked away ashamed.

"Father did you hit Sasuke?" Hinata ran to Sasuke.

Hiashi looked at Sasuke and laughed. "What? No? Sasuke tripped and hit the car door. I wouldn't hurt my son like that."

"Son?" Hinata squeaked. She could see a small smile creep on Sasuke's lips.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mother!" Hitomi hugged Hinata.

"What?" Hinata's head began to spin.

"Congratulations Hinata, I couldn't be more proud of you." Hiashi smiled at her proudly.

Hinata backed away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you guys so happy? Aren't you supposed to be mad?"

"Oh sweetie why would we be mad? We already knew you were pregnant." Hitomi said.

"How?"

"Hanabi told us."

Hinata blinked. "Hanabi? But I never told her—" Hinata glared at Sasuke. "You didn't tell her did you?"

Sasuke laughed nervously. "I might've mentioned it to her."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hinata don't kill your future husband and the future father of your baby!" Hiashi boomed.

Hinata shrunk back. "Yes father."

"Hinata I must say I am disappointed that you were impregnated by an Uchiha and not by a Hyuuga but you are the heir of the clan so I can't say anything about it. Besides…" Hiashi slapped Sasuke on the back making him wince. "Sasuke is a nice young man. I'm sure Fugiku and Mikoto would be very proud of him."

"So that means I have the blessings from him and the rest of your clan." Sasuke smiled. "We can get married and have little Misato."

"You've name her already?" They all asked in unison.

"Yep. Misato Uchiha!" Sasuke said proudly.

"But what if it's a boy?" Hinata asked.

Silence…

"Tatsuya." He replied.

Hinata sighed. "Alright."

"You don't like those names?"

"We have 9 months to figure it out."

Sasuke pulled her in his arms. "9 months and our first baby will be born."

"But what if it's twins?" Hitomi asked.

They looked at her. "…..."

"Okay, right. I get it." She laughed.

Hinata looked at her father who smiled approvingly. _'For such an uptight person. You're pretty cool in your own way. Thankyou for letting me chose my own future.'_

A/N: THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS OF THE STORY ARE COMING! I PROMISE THEY WILL BE EPIC! DARK SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED, BETRAYAL WILL BE MADE AND MOST OF ALL….SOMEONE WILL DIE…


	24. Chapter 24

**After telling her friends she was pregnant and six months of antagonizing pain and morning sickness, Hinata thought she had been through it all. But today would top it all off. Today was the day she never thought would come so quickly.**

"**Hinataaaaaaa!" Hanabi sung as she skipped happily into the room.**

**Hinata looked up at her bathing in sweat. "Yes?"**

"**Hinata stop sweating! You're going to sweat out your curls!"**

**Hinata glanced at her shaking hands. "I CAN'T DO IT!"**

**Hanabi placed her hand on Hinata's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.**

"**You're doing it."**

**Hinata stared at her in horror. "Hanabi….you have a dark side?"**

"**And it gets darker if you don't get outside there and walk down that damn aisle."**

**Hinata gulped. **

"**Hanabi what are you doing?" Sakura walked in the room. She was wearing her short pink bride's maid dress Hinata had picked out for her since Hinata absolutely refused to have any other color then white and pink at the wedding. **

"**Oh nothing." Hanabi smiled at her.**

**Sakura looked over towards Hinata who was staring into space with a blank expression on her face.**

"**Hinata?" She waved her hand in front of her face.**

"**Dark shadows." Hinata whispered. "There dark shadows and fire. Screams were everywhere." Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm. "Don't let them take me Sakura!"**

**Sakura shook Hinata by the shoulders. "Snap out of it Hinata! Sasuke is waiting for you."**

**Hinata blinked. That was right. Sasuke was waiting for her in the garden. In fact, everyone was waiting for her. Her stomach began to churn.**

**Hinata bent her head feeling nauseas. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."**

"**Come on!" Sakura helped her up and led her down the hallway. Hanabi tagging behind them.**

**Sakura smiled at Hinata once they reached the door. Tears and utter admiration filled her eyes.**

"**I'm so happy for you Hinata."**

**Hinata smiled back. "Thank you Sakura, and just to think a couple of months ago you were trying to get rid of me."**

**Sakura reddened. "Don't bring that up. It's so embarrassing."**

**Hinata laughed. Her laughter mixed in with her crying. It wasn't a sad cry, but a happy one.**

"**It's our turn." Hanabi tapped Sakura on the shoulders. Sakura smiled at Hinata once more and followed after Tenten who had just walked through the doors. **

"**Try not to fall." Hanabi teased Hinata.**

"**Alright."**

**Hanabi gave Hinata a strong hug. "Congratulations Hinata."**

"**I love you Hanabi."**

"**I love you too." She whispered and left to walk down the aisle.**

**Hinata's heart seemed to be going out of whack when the music changed to her marching song. It was her time to shine. In just a couple of seconds she would be joining Sasuke to be Mrs. Uchiha.**

"**Hinata." A male voice broke her thoughts.**

**Hinata looked at her father who held out his arm. He smiled at her sincerely. **

"**Shall we go?"**

**Hinata smiled back. "Yes." She said and linked arms with him. As she walked down the aisle she tried to keep her eyes focus on the cherry blossom tree in front of her. That cherry blossom tree held so many memories. It was where she and Neji had become friends, where she was told she would be the heir of the clan and other memories. Her eyes fell on Sasuke who was grinning at her. His eyes dancing with excitement and love. He truly loved her, her and Misato and Tatsuya, her twins.**

**Hiashi handed Hinata over to Sasuke gracefully. Hinata could feel Sasuke shake slightly. He was nervous too. That made her feel a little better**

**As the sermon progressed and the vows were exchanged Hinata thought she was in a dream. Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe she was still in America with her old friends who now was at the wedding supporting her. Maybe she was still at the clan with Neji, playing hide and go seek. Maybe she was…**

"**You may now kiss the bride." The words rung in her head.**

**Sasuke cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips onto her. Hinata could taste the salt of her tears along with his tongue.**

**If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Her life was officially perfect right now. Nothing would ruin it; she would make sure of that.**

**At the wedding reception Hinata couldn't stand being around so many people. She was happy they all came, but they kept swarming her. She had to get away and quickly. She had managed to slip away from the party and found herself wandering through the clan's main household. It had been so long she had been in there that she had gotten lost. The only thing that saved her was the sound of a piano.**

**She followed the piano to the old music room she used to spend her free time in singing in. As her eyes took in the figure that was playing the piano she realized that it was Gaara.**

**She watched him continue to play the song and remembered how sad he looked when she was with Sasuke in front of him. It was like she was ripping his heart right out of him. She thought he would just walk out, but he stood his ground. It made her heart ache to see him like this. Suddenly the music stopped and he looked at her smiling.**

"**Do you like it?"**

**Hinata blushed and walked over to him. "Yes, what's it called?"**

"**Innocence." He looked back at the piano. "I actually made it for you."**

**Hinata gasped. "Really?"**

"**Yeah, that was before…all of this happened." He smile disappeared slowly.**

**Hinata lowered her eyes. She was afraid something like this would happen if she met him alone. She still loved him, but it was Sasuke she chose in the end. She had to accept that.**

"**Can you teach it to me?" She placed her hand on Gaara's.**

**Gaara looked at her. "Yeah, okay." He slid over to give her some room to sit down.**

**It wasn't really that hard to learn. It took her at least fifteen minutes to learn it. When she watched Gaara play the piano her, it felt like every burden and sorrow she had been keeping was suddenly lifted. Her body felt at ease when he played. **

"**Hinata?" He stopped playing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play this song." He placed a hand on her back to comfort her. She didn't even realize she was crying.**

**Hinata buried her face in her hands. **_**'I'm so sorry Gaara. You loved me unconditionally and I just left you. I left you alone to suffer.'**_

**She let Gaara hold her in his arms as she cried. She couldn't tell him no. It would just make him hurt even more.**

"**Hinata, I'm so sorry." He repeated to her again and again until she stopped crying and they both returned back to the party.**

Everyday Hinata felt as if her stomach was going to pop open. She had only three months left, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She was at the store shopping with Sasori. She needed someone strong to carry her bags and since Sasuke and Neji were at a job interview and Deidara and Itachi were at lunch it only left Sasori. She could've asked Gaara, but it had been two three weeks since she had seen or spoken to Gaara. After the incident at the reception party, they hadn't communicated with each other at all.

"Sasori how is Gaara?" Hinata asked him.

Sasori scratched his head. "He's Gaara. All he does is write songs and work. Nothing else."

"Gaara writes song for a living?"

Sasori smiled. "Oh yeah, that's his dream. To become a professional song writer. He even wrote a song for you. It's beautiful yet sad. He said if he ever died he would want you to sing it at his funeral."

Hinata handed him some chicken. "Yeah, he taught it to me."

Sasori's eyes grew big as diamonds. "Really? Did you like it? I bet it sounds awesome with your voice!"

"Yeah I liked it." Hinata laughed. She had decided to leave out the part that it made both her and Gaara cry when she had sung it.

"Sasori how was Gaara when he was younger?"

Sasori sighed. "Alone."

Hinata stopped walking.

"The only thing he had was his piano." Sasori looked back at her and looked as if he regretted telling her that. "But Hinata, he got over it and made friends." He added quickly.

"Tell me Sasori." Hinata whispered. "Tell me, was I the first one he loved."

Sasori opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He looked away and nodded his head yes.

Hinata sighed. "I thought so." _'There was no way someone could look that pitiful if they had had their hearts broken before.'_

"If you don't mind me saying this Hinata, but Gaara is really happy that you married Sasuke."

Hinata looked at him.

Sasori gave her a thumbs up with a cheesy smile. "Don't pay attention to his sad looks, on the inside he's really happy." Hinata smiled. "You're right."

"Now let's buy some food. What are we eating tonight?" Sasori handed her some leeks.

Hinata flinched. "You're staying for dinner?"

Sasori began to pout. "For helping you shop I deserve some food."

"You're helping me out because I'm pregnant!"

"Right." He rolled her eyes.

"Sasori." Hinata whined and pushed him playfully.

She took a step back and bumped into someone small. She heard them say ow and turned around to apologize. Her eyes widened and the world seemed to freeze around her.

The little boy looked up at her with his black teary eyes. His bangs covered his now red forehead making and his cheeks were flushed from nearly crying. Despite that he looked so familiar. He looked like…

"Hinata watcha looking at?" Sasori purred and looked around her. His eyes widened also but in horror not shock.

"Ren!" A familiar voice yelled at the boy.

Hinata looked up and watched Temari appear from around the corner.

The little boy ran over to Temari who was staring at Hinata.

"Mommy, that's uncle Sasori right?" The little boy who she had called Ren pointed at Sasori.

"Yes dear, now go and get mommy some oranges. Can you do that please?" Temari asked not taking her eyes off of Hinata.

"Uh-huh." Ren smiled cheerfully and walked ran to the fruit stand.

Hinata watched him get some oranges. Her throat went dry. She wasn't able to speak, but she knew what was going on. She didn't have to ask Temari anything. That little boy was Sasuke's son.

A/N: I've actually already written the last chapter for this story because the ideas just kept popping out of my head! but the actual challenge is making something to lead up to it. *sigh*


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata took a step towards Ren when Temari blocked her way. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"Don't you dare touch him." She hissed.

Hinata looked at her. She couldn't find the words to say. Ren was Sasuke's son. There was no doubt about that. He was the spitting image of Sasuke except for his hair; his hair was like Sasori's and Gaara's. It hung downwards perfectly, but everything else was like Sasuke, was like her husband.

"H-how?" Hinata whispered.

For a moment Hinata thought she saw guilt and sadness wash over Temari's face.

"It was an accident." Temari said.

"So it's true." Hinata's voice cracked.

Temari closed her eyes. "When Sasuke and I were dating, I got pregnant. I didn't know I was pregnant until I had moved to Paris. I couldn't tell Sasuke that I was having his baby. I had already hurt him by leaving him. If I took away his son too it would've killed him so I kept it a secret. "Temari looked at her. "I thought about abortion but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Sasori and Gaara help support me with Ren, so it's not like he doesn't have a fatherly figure in his life. When I couldn't take hiding the truth from Ren I told Sasuke about him. Sasuke used to come and visit us in Paris." she paused. "That is until he met you."

Hinata looked Sasori who was looking at the ground shamefully. "You knew Sasori?"

Sasori bit his lip and didn't answer her.

"Mommy, who's this lady with uncle Sasori?" Ren tugged on Temari's shirt while eyeing Hinata.

"Ren, this is daddy's wife." Temari replied gently.

Ren scrunched up his nose. "I thought you were daddy's wife."

"Oh no sweetie."

Ren walked to Hinata. She caught her breath. He looked so much like Sasuke.

"My name is Ren Uchiha." He smiled.

Hinata took a step back. Her eyes began to burn. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe it.

Ren embraced her making her gasp. "If daddy loves you then Ren loves you too."

"….." Temari watched them.

"No…." Hinata whispered. "NO!" She screamed and pushed Ren to the floor. Ren stared up at her hurt, but Temari didn't move.

"I can't take it!" Hinata screamed and bolted for the door.

"Hinata!" Sasori ran after her.

Temari bent down besides a crying Ren and tried to calm him. "It's okay sweetie."

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just seen. How could Sasuke have had a baby with Temari and why hadn't he told her. Why hadn't anyone told her?

"Hinata please stop!" Sasori grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

"You knew!" She rasped out. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I thought it would be best if Sasuke told you." Sasori argued.

"You know damn well that Sasuke would have never told me anything like that!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke smiling at her. "I got the job! Isn't that great?" His smile disappeared when he recognized the painful look on Hinata's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I married a liar like you!" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke blinked. "What? Hinata what are you talking about?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what? Hinata I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ren! When were you going to tell me about Ren?" Hinata cried.

All of the blood drained from Sasuke's face at once. His body become solid like a statue. It didn't even look like he was breathing, not that Hinata cared at this point.

"I thought we were done with secrets Sasuke." Hinata said. "I thought I was finally gonna be able to live my life happily. Now I'm starting to regret this life that has been laid down in front of me. I…I can't be with you at this moment. I'm leaving." She walked by him.

Sasuke only moved when her words had finally finished progressing through his mind.

"Wait!" He called after her. "You're leaving me?"

Hinata stopped but didn't turn around. "For now yes."

"But we just got married." He reached out to her. "Hinata you can't leave me. Who's going to take care of you and the babies?" He asked.

Hinata placed her hand on her stomach. He was right, who was going to take care of her? Sakura had moved in with Itachi and Tenten had moved in with Neji. She couldn't go to the Hyuuga clan because she knew her parents would make a big deal out of it….

"I'll do it." Sasori said.

"What?" Hinata and Sasuke both looked at him.

Sasori looked so serious. He really wanted to help her. "I will take care of you and your twins. You don't need to worry."

"But doesn't Naruto and Gaara live with you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"So?" Hinata shot him a glare. "I'd rather be with them then with you." She retorted.

"Daddy!"

Hinata cringed at that voice. She looked behind Sasuke and saw Ren running up to Sasuke.

"Ren?" Sasuke turned around. He stumbled back surprised when Ren jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you." Ren smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "And I've missed you." He said.

Hinata felt something tug at her heart. The way Sasuke was looking at Ren there was no doubt he was the father. Even though she tried to deny it and make up some excuse for all of it, the reunion in front of her confirmed everything.

"Daddy, why don't you live with us?" Ren asked.

Sasuke hesitated. He placed Ren on the ground. "Daddy has his own family to look after." He spoke carefully.

Ren raised an eyebrow confused. Hinata couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what Sasuke always did. That little thing right there.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke placed his hand on Ren's head. "Ren, mommy and daddy do not see each other anymore."

"But why? Is it because of me?" Ren whimpered.

Sasuke chuckled. "No, it's not because of you. I'm living with someone I love."

"So does that mean you don't love us anymore?"

Sasuke's right eye began to twitch. 'Why the hell does he keep asking these questions? Well, I guess I'm not explaining things very clearly.'

"Ren, I married someone else. She's your step mom. You know what step mom is right?"

Ren nodded his head. "Is it that lady behind you? The one who pushed me to the ground and ran out the store crying?"

Hinata caught her breath and could see Sasuke's muscles tightened.

"Yeah, that's her."

Ren looked at Hinata then back at Sasuke. "Then how about you two move to Paris with mommy and me."

Sasuke sighed and drew him into his arms. "I'm sorry Ren. I can't do that."

"Why not? You do love that woman more than us don't you?" Ren cried pushing him away.

"Ren, don't please."

"_Fuck _you!" Ren yelled.

Hinata gasped and pinched Sasori who had begun to laugh.

"W-who taught you that?" Sasuke asked. "We don't use that word Ren."

"Whatever." Ren looked away.

"Ren." Sasuke grabbed his arm. "We…do…not…use…that…word."

Ren looked at Sasuke again angrily. "Fuck…you." He said pronouncing every syllable and then ran back into the store.

"Sasori cut it out!" Hinata said.

Sasori dropped to his knees laughing. "Did you see the look on Sasuke's face? His kid just dropped the f-bomb on him. Ahahahahaha!"

Hinata looked at Sasuke who was still in the same position. It was a big shock to him too.

"Sasuke, you should go and explain it more to him. Temari is in there too so…" Hinata paused. "I'll see you in a week or two. Goodbye Sasuke." She whispered and turned to walk away with Sasuke. She didn't have to turn around to see if he was going to stop her because she knew he wasn't. At that moment, both of their worlds had seemed to be crashing down.

"What? He never told you?" Gaara shouted.

"Gaara, please don't shout." Sasori groaned.

"No fair Sasuke." Naruto whimpered. "I'm your best fiend. You should've told me too."

Hinata sipped on her tea. She was thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay with Sasori.

"That bastard. I should kill him." Gaara cracked the edge of the table with his hand.

"Gaara don't destroy the table!" Sasori said smacking his hand away.

"Gaara, it's alright." Hinata looked at him.

Gaara stood up and looked at her. "See that's one thing I hate about you Hinata. You're too nice. He never told you he had a son? What kind of husband would do that?"

"A husband like Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he would've told me." Hinata whispered.

"So you're sticking up for him?" Gaara yelled. "Hinata all he does is hurt you! I can't see that happen to you! Maybe you should've married me instead!"

Hinata bit her lip and everything became silent. Sasori leaned his head back against the couched and groaned. Naruto looked at Hinata troubled.

"He's right. Hinata, I've known Sasuke longer then anyone. I know how he thinks and how he is and honestly." Naruto placed his hand on hers. "I think marrying Sasuke was a bad idea."

Hinata placed her hand on her stomach. "Even if I stopped loving Sasuke. I couldn't get a divorce. What would happen to Misato and Tatsuya? The Hyuuga clan would be willing to help, but I wouldn't want them to think I was a weak person."

"Then you should let me take care of you and the babies!" Gaara said. "I will work hard to write song so I can provide a good life for you and them. I won't let you down!" He said.

Hinata blushed. "Gaara you're too nice."

"I'm not doing this out of kindness." He sat next to her. "Hinata, I'm doing this because I love you. I want you to choose me in the end!" He said and kissed her forcefully.

"Didn't see that one coming." Sasori smiled.

"….." Naruto stared at them mouth agape. 'Oh boy, Sasuke's not going to like this one bit.'

As much as her head tried to tell her to stop. Her body wouldn't listen to its commands and she found herself kissing him back. The truth was….she was still in love with Gaara and something in her heart was telling her that she had made the wrong choice.


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke found himself waking up in the middle of the night with a massive headache. When he had gotten home, all he did was drink and drink. Now that he was married, he couldn't sleep with a girl to make his problems go away so now all he could do was drink.

He sat up carefully wincing every time his head would throb and looked back at the empty side of the bed where Hinata slept. This time he knew he had messed up big time. He wouldn't even be surprised if she left him. Why was he such a coward and tell her about Ren?

"Hey." Itachi opened his door.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Sasori called and told me what happened yesterday." Itachi replied. "Sasuke, you're married. Everything that you've tried to sweep under a rug for the past years needs to be uncovered or you'll lose her forever."

Sasuke snorted and grabbed an almost empty vodka bottle. "I've probably already lost her by now." He grumbled and gulped down the rest of the liquor. It burned his throat and made him cough.

Itachi bent down to pick up another vodka bottle beside his foot. "How many of these have you had?"

"Two, maybe three."

"Sasuke, don't try to drown in your problems." Itachi walked over to him. "Go and talk to Hinata to straighten everything out."

Sasuke looked up at him through glassy eyes. He wanted to be alone and he definitely didn't need a lecture from Itachi.

"Who do you think you are? Mother?" Sasuke snickered. "Just go away and leave me alone. Since when did you care so much about me? Psh, the brother who wouldn't even look at me until last year."

"…"

Sasuke groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Itachi, just kill me now. I'm tired of all of this bullshit. Just end my life now"

Itachi sighed. "My dear brother are you really suicidal?"

"In the drawer." Sasuke began. "There's a loaded gun…use it."

Itachi's eyes widened as he pulled the drawer opened and spotted the gun. He then lifted Sasuke off the bed by his collar and shook him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sasuke you're not thinking clearly! Why do you have a gun?"

"To kill myself."

"Sasuke what good will killing yourself do huh?" Itachi yelled and shook him again when he didn't respond. "Huh?"

Sasuke hung his head so that his bangs concealed his face. "With her gone….I-I don't know what to do anymore."

"Live! That's what you do! You live!"

"When you've lost something precious to you twice…what's the point of living anymore?"

Itachi stared at him. 'Twice?…oh right mother.'

"Sasuke do you think mother would really want you to give your life away?"

"…"

"What about the rest of the clan or your friends and family? How would they feel if you took your life away?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with empty eyes. "I don't care what they think."

Itachi flinched. He had lost Sasuke in his despair. There was nothing else he could do.

"Whatever." He dropped him on the bed. Itachi grabbed the gun and pointed it at Sasuke's head.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Then do it yourself." Itachi handed it to him. "At least try not to be a coward when killing yourself. I'll come back later to pick up your dead body." He said and walked to the door. "But before you pull the trigger, remember that today's Ren's fourth birthday. Think about how he would feel if he didn't see his dad at his party. I know when mother first died you were heartbroken when she wasn't there." And with that he was gone.

Sasuke gazed at the gun in his hand troubled.

'Today's Ren's birthday.'

"What am I doing?" He sighed.

'Sasuke you're so funny.' Hinata giggled.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly trying to forget her voice. "Stop it!"

'Sasuke!'

"STOP IT!" He cried and slid to the floor. "Please, just stop." When he opened his eyes they went straight to the gun. He swallowed hard and held the gun to his head.

'Sorry, but I'm done.'

"Uncle Itachi, where's daddy?" Ren tugged on his shirt.

Itachi smiled and patted his head. "He should be here soon."

"Oh, okay!" Ren smiled and left him.

Itachi looked out the window. His throat began to clog up. 'Sasuke, did you actually do it?'

"Daddy!"

Itachi spun around quickly to see Sasuke picking up a happy Ren. When their eyes met Sasuke couldn't help but smile and watch his brother leave the room.

"Daddy I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at Ren. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for cursing at you and running away from you."

Sasuke smiled. "It's alright. I'm sorry for not explaining it to you."

"It's okay, mommy explained it." Ren said. "Okasan (mother) is here too and so are Uncle Sasori, Gaara, and Naruto."

Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a second. "Hinata is here?"

"Mhm. She's in the living room with everyone else."

"Let's go." Sasuke set him on the ground and followed Ren to the living room where laughter filled the air.

Sasuke's eyes searched the room until he saw Hinata resting with her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Okasan." Ren tapped her arm.

"Yes?" Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at him. She set up and tucked a piece of her behind her ear smiling at him.

"You like chocolate cake right?" Ren asked.

"You bet she does." Gaara answered for her. "She'll eat anything chocolate. I bet if you were chocolate she would even eat you."

Hinata laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Don't tell him that! Just look at the expression on his face. You scared him!"

Gaara laughed. "I'm just joking Ren! The only person you need to look out for is me! I love to give kisses." He bent down and kissed Ren on the cheek.

"Ew!" Ren laughed wiping his cheek.

"Gaara germs." Hinata said.

"You want some too?" Gaara kissed her cheek also.

"Oh, no! Now you have them too!" Ren said.

Hinata smiled at him and then noticed that Sasuke was looking at her. He didn't look hurt yet he didn't look surprise. It was like he had expected her to act this way.

Either way she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hinata?" Sasuke stumbled back.

"You idiot!" Hinata held him tighter. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Itachi…told you?"

"What was I going to do without you?"

Sasuke could feel his anger meter rising. "If you knew I was suicidal why didn't you come for me damnit?"

"Because I had faith that you wouldn't leave me. I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

And then it was like her words just washed all of the pain and suffering he was feeling from out of his body. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata, I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know."

"Will you come back home?"

Hinata pulled away and smiled. "No."

"What? Why?"

"I'm still angry with you." She huffed and patted his cheek. "See you in a week or two."

"Hinata!" He cried.

Hinata ignored him and held out her hand to Ren. "Come on Ren, let's go on the moon bounce."

"Okay Okasan." Ren took her hand and nearly dragged her out of the room.

Gaara stood up to follow but not until he stopped to talk to Sasuke.

"You're very lucky to have someone like Hinata, but if you hurt her again. I'll be the one to catch her when she falls. You'll end up losing her to me." He brushed by Sasuke and called after Hinata.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. Why wasn't he a good person? He kept messing up with everything. Hinata didn't do anything to deserve this and deserved better. Her love for him was too much that it hurt. He was so stupid.

"You're so screwed." Hanabi said breaking his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got to deal with the Hyuuga clan." Hanabi smiled.

"Has Hinata told them?"

Hanabi tapped her lip thinking. "Then again maybe you won't be in trouble with them. Knowing Hinata, she'll wait a couple of years to tell them but…." Hanabi smiled at him.

"She has told Neji. It was bad enough that he really never liked you so you're pretty much a dead man." She gave him a salute. "It was nice talking to you while you were still alive my brother-in-law."

Sasuke suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He and Neji never really did get along in the first place and now that this had happened he doubted if Neji would take it easy on him. He needed to find a way to get Hinata to come back home and fast or he was a dead man walking.


	27. Chapter 27

Hinata found herself hesitant in going into her own house. She hadn't been here for weeks. Normally when she had Sasori go to her house to get some clothes for her so she wouldn't have to see Sasuke, but that just made her seem like a coward. She was the heir to the Hyuuga clan for crying out loud. If she couldn't face her own husband why the hell was she leading the Hyuuga clan?

She reached out for the door knob and realized she was shaking. _'Hinata get a hold of yourself. It's just Sasuke.'_

Hinata took in a deep breath and opened her door to face the horrible scene of a messy house. To her surprise it was spotless. Everything was in its place and was nice and neat. She had to give him credit for that. Since he was a friend of Naruto's she expected the house to look like his room, a total pigsty.

"Hello?" She closed the door. It was too quiet in the house. "Sasuke?"

No answer.

Hinata's heart began to raise and she sprinted for the stairs. What if Sasuke had actually killed himself?

She slammed her door opened. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at her. He was standing in a defensive stance. He had been practicing his karate.

"Hinata?" He blinked confused.

Hinata began to blush. "This…is embarrassing."

Sasuke stood up straight. "You're home?"

"Only to get more clothes." She said and made her way to her closet.

"I thought Sasori did that."

"I decided to do it myself. It's not fair to bring Sasori into my fight."

She stiffened when she felt Sasuke's arms slowly wrap around her. She could feel his warm breath on his neck making her hairs stand upright. Her heart was beating in tune with his.

"Hinata, please come home." He muttered. "I can stand to be by myself anymore. Please, I'm begging you."

Hinata turned around to look into his sorry wet eyes. "Sasuke, I cant."

"Why not? I'm sorry! I will do anything for you to come home. I just want to hear your voice and see your smile."

Hintata rested her head on against his chest. "You're making it so hard for me to stay away." She laughed.

"Then come home. I miss Misato and Tatsuya too."

"I…can't. I still need time to think."

Sasuke cupped her face with his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. "You've been gone a month. How much longer do you need to think?"

"I…don't know."

Sasuke dropped his hands and stepped away from her. He shook his head. Pain was written all over his face. "Fine, don't come back. Just go." He said. "I don't care just leave."

"Sasuke you have to understand."

"No I don't." He growled.

Hinata lowered her eyes. "Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just get your stuff and leave. That's the reason why you came here. So hurry up and get the hell out of my house!" He raised his voice.

Hinata fought back the urge to cry. She turned away and started getting more clothes. The room was filled with a heavy silence as she packed.

When she was done she didn't even look at him because she knew if she did she would lose all of her will power and want to stay.

"Goodbye Sasuke." She said and closed the door. She covered her mouth to hold back a sob. How did all of this come to happen? They were doing fine until she got wrapped up in all of this Temari mess. Why couldn't Temari had gotten pregnant with someone else. Why did it have to be _her _Sasuke? Sasuke was _hers _not Temari's.

'_Keep this up Hinata and Sasuke won't belong to no one.'_

Hinata quickly wiped away her tears when she heard the door open behind her.

"I'm leaving." She said hoarsely and started to walk when he spun her around and kissed her forcefully on the mouth.

"Stop.." She pushed him away.

He ignored her plea and trapped her against the wall kissing her hard. She dropped her clothes and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her body began to tingle as surges of electricity went through her body as Sasuke ran his hands over her body.

He pulled away and stared straight into her eyes. He ran his thumb across her lips softly.

"Stay, please."

Hinata pulled his head hand down so that she could kiss him again. She fumbled with his shirt trying to take it off. After being successful she ran her tongue across his chess making him moan in pleasure. She teased him until he couldn't take anymore. He pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door after them. No one would disturb their moment while it lasted.

(A/N: Thanks to Keeping Up With The Kardashians, I've learned there are ways to have sex when you're pregnant….)

Later that night Hinata sat in the garden gazing up at the stars. She had left Sasuke while he was still sleeping. If she didn't leave when she did she would have never been able to leave him and honestly she wasn't fully ready to stay with him.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Sasuke was suicidal, Gaara was still in love with her and her babies would be due in two months. It was just all too much to handle. She wished she could go back in time to redo everything. Her life would probably be easier.

She also missed all of her friends back in America, especially Ino. She wondered what she was doing now. She wondered what most of her friends were doing and how her life would be like if she had stayed in America. She wouldn't have met Sasuke or Gaara or Ren or anyone.

Hinata sighed. Why did she choose the player over the innocent? Sasuke had definitely changed but it seemed like every time he would prove himself worthy, one of his secrets came out. Ren was the biggest one yet and Hinata didn't know how much more she could take. And then there was Gaara. He was so sweet and truly loved her. He only wanted the best for her and would do anything to make her happy even if that meant backing off and hurting himself. She didn't deserve someone like him.

"Aagh! I should've married Neji!" She yelled out loud.

"Oh really?"

Hinata jumped and looked backwards. Neji stood behind her smiling. His pale eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hey Neji." Hinata blushed slightly.

Neji took a seat next to her and looked at the stars. "How are you holding up?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't even know anymore. I know Sasuke is sorry, but he's just so…I don't even know."

"I warned you."

"I know you did." She growled.

Neji looked at her. "Hinata, you know that I'm here for you even if we're not as close as we were."

"I know Neji. I'm sorry we're not like we used to be. It's my fault."

"No it's mine. I was too stubborn to accept the fact that you were in love with…with him." He said bitterly.

Hinata laughed. "You really don't like Sasuke do you?"

"I guess I'll never truly accept him."

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

He grinned at her. "You know me well Hinata."

"Don't." Hinata said.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck. "If you say so but, honestly Hinata. I would've wanted you to be with Gaara instead of Sasuke."

"Everyone is saying that." Hinata lowered her eyes.

"Because they're right. Gaara has a gentle heart and cares for everyone. Sasuke, well old habits seem to die slowly with him. I just don't trust him. I would actually take a bullet for Gaara."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Neji placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm not saying you should do this, but to just think about it. Hinata, maybe you should get a divorce."

Hinata looked at him. He looked slightly angry but more worried then anything. Either way she couldn't believe he was saying this.

"I'm not speaking for me but for Hanabi and your parents. They knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Then why didn't they ever say anything?" Hinata snapped.

"Because they also know that you're hardheaded. Hinata you wouldn't have listened to them and they knew that. They wanted you to figure things out on your own. Do you honestly think uncle Hiashi would let you marry someone like Sasuke?"

Hinata couldn't argue against that. He was right. It was strange that her father would give in so easily. They were just testing her to see if she could handle all of this. It was a test.

"So father doesn't like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"No." Neji replied firmly. "But he likes Gaara." He added quickly.

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me. I needed someone to talk to." Hinata stood up. "I'll see you around Neji. You should go home to Tenten. I bet she's wondering where you are." Hinata walked away quickly so she wouldn't have to hear Neji's comment because she knew she would cry.

She couldn't believe her family had set her up like they did. Of course they would know everything there was to know about Sasuke. Of course they knew about Ren. There was no way they would hand off the heir to the clan to someone without researching them. So all of those "congratulations" and "good lucks" were lies. They didn't mean it at all. They were angry at her for marrying someone like Sasuke.

It made her mad because they were looking down on him like. They knew the old Sasuke, not the new one. The new Sasuke may have made mistakes but who doesn't? It's not like he was perfect. If he were perfect she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. She loved him because he made her happy and she had to accept his flaws. They were married and having twins after all. So the people who told her she was wrong could go to hell. All of them.

Hinata was on her way up to the guest room when she walked by Gaara's room. It was cracked and their was metal music blasting in it. She opened the door and saw him on the floor shirtless doing pushups. His body glistened with sweat in the light. She couldn't help but stare.

"It's almost 2a.m. and you're working out." She knocked on his door to let him know she was there.

Gaara stood up and turned to face her. Hinata stared at his body. Not out of lust but out of concern.

"Gaara, have you lost weight?"

Gaara began to drink water from a bottle. He looked down at his body and shrugged.

Hinata shrugged also and sprawled out on his kind sized bed.

"I'm so tired I can stay like this."

"Be my guest. You can stay here if you'd like." He winked at her.

Hinata laughed and sat up. "Slow down Romeo. I'm pregnant and married." She was about to include her having sex with Sasuke just yesterday but decided against it.

"So. I can always hit it from the back and Sasuke won't mind. He has had sex with almost every girl in town."

Hinata frowned and he knew he had crossed the line.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So….are you going to stay?"

Hinata threw a pillow at him. "No!" She laughed.

Gaara pouted. "Oh come on Hinata, it's not like you're going to get pregnant again. I mean it's impossible at this rate."

"The only person who I'm sleeping with is Sasuke."

Gaara scowled at her. "Why are you still so in love with him? I just don't get it! He's treated you poorly but you still would do anything for him."'

Hinata stood up. She knew where this was going and decided it was time to go.

Gaara blocked her way and closed the door, locking it.

"Gaara what the heck?"

Then she was suddenly in his arms kissing him. She tried to pull away but he had locked his arms around her keeping her close. He was too strong.

'_No! Stop it!' _She screamed in her head. She pounded her fists against his back making him grunt. The only reason he let go was to get air. That was when she made her move by jabbing him in the arm.

Gaara pulled away quickly and glanced down at his limp arm then back at Hinata then back at his arm. He frantically pointed to it and looked back at her.

"Aagh!" He cried like it was the only word that could escape from his mouth

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. He was so funny.

"This is not funny!" He yelled. "What did you do to my arm?"

"Don't worry. I just hit a pressure point. Your arm should be back together in a couple of hours. Unless you want me to restore it back to normal now."

"UH, YEAH!"

Hinata pushed him on the bed and examined his arm. "You know, I'm no expert at this. Neji is who you should really talk to."

"You made Neji leave!"

"True." She pressed her index finger in a pressure point. "There."

Gaara lifted up his arm smiling. "Yay."

"Now you know not to kiss me when I say no."

"You never said no."

"But it was implied when I was beating your back." She hissed.

Gaara smiled mischievously at her. "You know you liked it."

Hinata turned her head away. "Whatever."

"Hey, Hinata."

"What?" She looked back at him. His face was pained and he was gripping his side.

"Gaara what's wrong?" She touched his shoulder.

Gaara winced but forced a smile anyway. "It's nothing."

"You're pale. Are you okay?"

"I think I may have pulled a muscle that's all."

Hinata didn't comment. There was no way he was acting like this from a pulled muscle. Something was wrong.

He stood up abruptly and tumbled into her.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Hinata asked as she tried to help him regain his balance. She even let him wrap his arms around her this time. Only because she felt like something was going to happen.

"Hinata." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"What? Stop calling my name!"

"You do know I love you right?"

Hinata froze. Why was he repeating everything he had told her before. "Yeah, I know."

"Then I should tell you that I really didn't want you to go back to Sasuke. I wanted you all to myself, but I knew it would be the right thing to do so that's why I let you go." He tightened his grip around her.

"Ow. Gaara that's too tight."

"I never wanted us to end." He said.

Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know."

"And that it kills me to see you like this. In the pain you're in and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know." She repeated again. Tears began to blind her eyes. Where was he going with this? She could hear Flyleaf's song _Tiny Heart _playing on his ipod in the background.

"You like Flyleaf?" She asked.

Gaara chuckled. "Yeah. It's looks like we have a lot in common."

"…"

"Hinata, if I could have done it. I would've wanted you to be my wife and have my children."

"You can always be the stepfather Gaara."

He rested his head on her head. "I wish I could."

Wish? Hinata pulled away. "Gaara what are you talking about?"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He caressed her cheek softly.

"At my funeral I would want you to wear white." Gaara smiled at her. "Because you look beautiful in white. Like an angel."

Hinata's mind began to spend. She was so confused. "What's going on?"

Gaara said nothing and covered his mouth to cough. Hinata felt as though her hear was about to jump out of her throat because what she heard wasn't a normal cough. It was like his lungs were filled with water or something.

And then she screamed. Blood began to ooze from his fingers as he slowly made his way down to the ground.

"What's going on in here?" Sasori slammed the door opened. How he unlocked it she didn't know. His eyes fell down to Gaara and she saw him freeze as well.

"Sasori help!" Hinata cried but he didn't move. All he saw was blood coming from Gaara's mouth.

"SASORI!"

"Right." He dug into his pants reaching for his phone.

Hinata lifted Gaara's head onto her lap so that he wouldn't choke on the blood.

"Gaara you're going to be okay."

Gaara smiled. "Of…course."

"I'm serious!"

"I…know." He coughed again and glared at Sasori. "Tell….the….damn…paramedics…to….get…here…so that….Hinata…can stop…crying."

Sasori nodded his head and began yelling into his phone.

Gaara looked back up at Hinata. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll let me hit Sasuke at least once the next time I see him."

Hinata laughed. "Of course." he was trying to make her feel better.

Gaara sighed. "I knew this day would catch up to me."

"What day?"

Gaara looked at Sasori who was watching them and back to her. "Hinata, I never told anyone this but…I have lymphomas cancer."

Hinata could hear Sasori break into a sob. The word cancer kept repeating in her head like a broken record. No wonder he looked so bad. He was ill.

"But that doesn't mean we can't treat it right?" She asked.

"No it doesn't." He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Hinata can you sing to me? It seems that whenever I hear you sing my heart feels at ease."

"Mhm." Hinata took in a deep breath and began to sing for him and kept singing until the paramedics came fifteen minutes later and took him to the hospital where she was to wait patiently to see him.

He would not die. That was the promise he had made her and for some reason she actually believed him.

A/N: so in case you're wondering why you probably sometimes see the word BLAH it's because my stupid laptop wont put the little page breaker I want in it so I have to edit it when I upload it the website. Sometimes I forget so sorry.

And another thing…for some reason I always get teary eyed when I read one of my favorite chapters in Naruto. The one when Sasuke kills Itachi and Madara tells him everything about the Uchiha clan. I don't know why but its always sad yet good. I guess it's because I love the Uchiha clan so much. Eh but anyway on to the next and final chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So it's finally here. The final chapter for the story. I'm so glad I was finally able to finish it. I stayed up until 3 a.m. trying to figure out what to write! I hope everyone likes it.

"Hinata it's time." Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulders. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She had put on her contacts to hide the redness in her pale eyes. It was bad enough that the blood from her cheeks wouldn't drain.

"Hinata?" Sasuke gave her a light shake.

She looked at him and could tell how worried he was. It had been five days since Gaara had died and she hadn't spoken a word. She kept herself locked up in her room and refused to eat. She was there when he was suffering. She was there when he died. But still she didn't want to let him go.

Hinata shrugged off his hand and stood up. Her white gown dropping to the ground. She took another look at herself and felt her tears began to come back.

"_At my funeral I would want you to wear white." Gaara smiled at her. "Because you look beautiful in white. Like an angel."_

Hinata smiled softly. _'One of your wishes will be granted today.'_

"Hinata?" There was a knock at the door.

Sasori took a step in dressed in all white too. Hinata covered her mouth to hold in a sob. He looked exactly like Gaara.

"Oh, no." Sasori pulled her into his arms. "Hinata please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dress like him. I'm sorry, just….don't cry"

"…" Sasuke left the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door sliding slowly to the ground as he heard her begin to cry.

He couldn't do anything. He was her husband and he couldn't even comfort her the way Sasori could because he had Gaara's face. And not only that but she still wouldn't forgive him for what he had done to her. It wasn't fair for Hinata.

"Damnit!" Sasuke punched the floor. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He muttered over and over again until he too began to cry.

"Gaara was my brother." Sasori announced at the funeral. "But he was also my best friend." Sasori glanced back at Hinata who had her head hung. "My brother knew he was dying from cancer, but always kept a smile on his face. He wanted everyone around him to be happy. That is why he didn't tell anyone, at least that's what his last letter to us said." Sasori held his hand out to Hinata. "He also had someone he truly cared about in his life. Even though they weren't physically together, they were together spiritually. Without Hinata, I don't think Gaara would've made it this far." Sasori smiled at her. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Hinata smiled back and took his hand. "As my brother requested, Hinata will sing a song he composed for her. This will be the song in which my brother's soul may finally rest in peace." Sasori smiled and sat behind a black grand piano.

Hinata took a step towards the cask and held the mike up to her mouth as Sasori began to play. As she began to prepare to sing, every memory of her and Gaara began to flash before her eyes.

(A/N: STOP! THIS PART WILL SOUND BETTER IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTEN TO THE SONG INNOCENCE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE WHILE READING! IT IS THE SONG THAT HINATA IS SINGING! )

Flashback

It was Hinata's first day at school and she was in the library looking for a book about baking when she bumped into Gaara, knocking down all of his books.

"Oops! I'm sorry." Hinata blushed and bent down to grab the books.

"It's okay." He smiled at her and began to help her. He stopped and looked up at her. "Oh hey, you're Hinata."

"Yep, that's me." Hinata said. "You're Gaara right?"

Gaara titled his head to the side ignoring her question. It was like he was mesmerized by her beauty. "Man, you're pretty."

"Thanks." Hinata began to blush. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

"Hey Hinata!" Gaara called her name.

Hinata turned around and watched him walk up to her. "Hey Gaara."

"Preparing for dinner?" Gaara nodded at her grocery cart filled with items.

Hinata laughed. "Yep, I have to feed two people. Hanabi and Neji seem to have a bottomless stomach. They eat a whole lot."

"I know how you feel." Gaara laughed along with her. "Sasori's the same way. In fact I'm here to get some food too. I just saw you and wanted to say hi."

Hinata blushed. He had stopped just to say hi. "Hey, Gaara."

"Hm?"

"How about we cook together. You can invite Sasori over and everything. It can be like a big get together."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Okay."

Hinata stiffened and turned to face Gaara. Gaara smiled at Hinata and shook his wet hair spraying her with water.

"Hey!" Hinata laughed and playfully punched him on the arm.

"How come you're staying on the shallow end?"

"Because I can't swim."

Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on. I won't let you drown."

"As long as I can ride your back."

Gaara smiled. He seemed to like that idea. "Yeah, sure."

Hinata hopped on his back. "Can you swim with me on your back?"

"No."

"So when did you start giving me a chance?" Gaara asked as they began eating breakfast beside the hotel outdoor pool.

Hinata blushed. "W-why do you need to know? I mean isn't the fact that I like you already enough?"

"Yes but I didn't think you would over react about it. I was just curious." He laughed.

"Well, I always kinda did think you were cute." She admitted.

"Ah."

Hinata popped a strawberry in her mouth and smiled at him. "When did you start liking me?"

"Since day one."

Hinata choked making him laugh some more.

Hinata go ahead. Sasuke's waiting for you." Gaara looked down at her.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"Hinata, I think we both know who you're going to end up choosing in the end." Gaara spoke softly.

But Gaara…"

Gaara smiled and let out a shaky laugh. "It's okay. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle rejection."

"But I love you."

"You love him more and there's nothing I can do about that. I tried to find a way to stop you from loving him Hinata but as you can see it's impossible." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded her head and began to follow Tateishi back to the room. She glanced over her shoulders to get one final look at Gaara and saw him bending over with his face in his hands and Temari comforting him.

"Do you like it?" Gaara looked up at her smiling

"Yes, what's it called?"

"Innocence." He looked back at the piano. "I actually made it for you."

Hinata gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, that was before…all of this happened." He smile disappeared slowly.

"Can you teach it to me?" She placed her hand on Gaara's.

Gaara looked at her. "Yeah, okay." He slid over to give her some room to sit down and he began to play.

"Hinata?" He stopped playing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play this song." He placed a hand on her back to comfort her. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Gaara, why didn't you tell me?" She whispered as she watched him weaken in front of her.

Gaara smiled painfully. "It's because I didn't want to worry you."

"But now you're dying and there wasn't anything I could do for you." She stopped when she noticed him crying.

"You…you didn't need to do anything." He sobbed. "I was happy because I knew that you loved me…I" He choked and Hinata pulled him into an embrace. Despite how weak he had become his grip on her was still strong.

"I don't want to die." He sobbed. "Hinata I don't want to go. I love you so much! I don't want to leave you alone."

"Gaara, it's going to be okay! I won't let you go! I promise I wont." She buried her face in his neck.

Gaara began to cough and it made her heart ache.

"I won't let you go!" She said and held him until his heart stopped beating and all she could hear was the heart monitor's beeping and her sobs. In the end she couldn't save him after all.

She laid him back down and placed her hand on his cheek. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she stared at him. He had died with a smile on his lips. She bent over and kissed him one last time. It was the last time she would see him.

End of flashback

Hinata looked up into the sky and let the sun beam down onto her. She could see a dove flying over her head. It was Gaara's soul finally leaving in peace.

Hinata smiled when she felt Sasuke's fingers intertwine with hers. She looked at him and saw nothing but love. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Sasuke."

"And I love you Hinata." He replied softly and kissed her on her head.

She knew Gaara would be happy if she was happy so that's what she planned to do. She planned on living her life to the fullest with her, Sasuke, Misato, and Tatsuya.

'_Gaara, I plan on keeping my promise. I won't let you go. I'll always remember you. Always…..'_

**The End****.**


	29. EPILOGUE

"Mommy!"

Hinata whirled around to face her daughter Misato smiling at her. It had been six years since she had been seven years since she had give birth to her two lovely twins. Hinata couldn't believe how fast they were growing up. Especially Ren, he was eleven now and was already the eight grade. Sasuke had said he had developed Itachi's genes when it came to education. Another prodigy in the Uchiha clan.

"What is it?" Hinata wiped her hands on a dish cloth.

"Gaara spoke to me!"

Hinata stared at her blankly. "What?"

"She's right!" Tatsuya exclaimed. He had run into the room. Red dye was dripping from his hair onto the floor. "We were paying our respects when he said he missed us."

"Tatsuya! What did you do to your hair?" Hinata gasped. _'They must've still been half asleep.'_

Tatsuya blushed. "I wanted it to look like Gaara's."

Hinata sighed. _'I wouldn't be surprised if some of Gaara's DNA rubbed off on them.'_

"Morning!" Sasori walked in the room. He looked at Tatsuya and began to laugh.

"What did you do? Am I that popular?"

"I wanted to look like Gaara, _not _you." Tatsuya said coldly turning Sasori into a white ghostly figure who sat in the corner.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Misato whined.

"Uh, pretty soon." Hinata smiled. _'Geez Sasuke hurry up. These kids keep bugging me.'_

"I'm home!" Sasuke called. It was like he had heard Hinata's plea.

Sasuke appeared in the door way to with Ren beside him.

"Oh so that's why Misato wanted to see Sasuke." Sasori smiled mischievously. "It's because he had Ren."

Hinata laughed. "They might be close but not _that _close."

"Ren!" Misato ran up to him.

"Hey!"

"I've missed you!" Misato planted a kiss on his lips.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Hinata, Sasori, and Sasuke looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"You do not kiss your sister like that!" Sasuke scolded.

"Why not? She's a girl. I kiss all girls like that." Ren retorted.

"Well we know that Ren has Sasuke's womanizer genes." Sasori laughed ignoring the glares Sasuke shot at him.

"M-Misato." Hinata pulled her away from Ren. "You don't like Ren like _that _do you?"

Misato rolled her eyes. "No way mom. That's gross. The Hyuuga clan might do that but I'm an Uchiha."

Sasuke looked away so Hinata couldn't see him laughing silently.

"You're apart of the Hyuuga clan as much as you're apart of the Uchiha clan Misato." Hinata said.

"Yeah but I want to be apart of the Uchiha clan and marry who I want to marry."

"And who is that?" Sasori asked.

"You Sasori!" She smiled.

Sasori bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's right. When you're eighteen I'll marry you, I promise."

"Sasori." Hinata pulled his hair. "Don't promise her anything!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sasori cried.

"Hey Ren, want to play with my new DSI mommy bought me?" Tatsuya asked.

Ren nodded his head. "Sure."

"Wait Tatsuya!" Hinata said. "Wash that die out of your hair before you go and play."

"But mom…"

"Now." Hinata lowered her voice.

Tatsuya groaned. "Fine." He slumped his shoulders and walked out the room.

"Ren how is your mom?" Hinata smiled at him.

"She's fine Okasan. She's getting married in January."

"Really? To who?"

"This lazy guy. His name is Shikamaru."

"Oh."

Tatsuya hugged Sasuke. "But, he will never replace daddy."

Sasuke smiled and stroked his head.

Sasori whined and leaned against Hinata. "Why can't I find a lady?"

"That's because you're too gullible." Hinata and Sasuke replied at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"You believe everything they say and end up getting your heart broken."

Sasori's eye began to twitch. "I would appreciate it if you guys didn't say everthing in synch."

"It's true."

"Aagh! Stop it!"

"Sasori, do you want to hear the new song I made?" Misato tugged on his shirt.

"You made a new one? Really? Cool, yeah I want to hear it." He smiled.

"Okay! Come on Ren." Misato grabbed both of their hands and pulled them away.

Hinata sighed heavily. "Thank God they're gone."

Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry I was so late. Ren's flight was running late."

"It's alright." She moved towards the fridge. "You know, Misato and Tatsuya said they saw Gaara today."

"Eh?"

"I know it's weird."

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you not to tell them those stories about you guy's secret love affair."

Hinata laughed and slung him in the arm. "We didn't have a love affair."

"Uh-huh." he rolled his eyes.

Hinata winked at him. "You know you're the only one I love."

"That's not what I heard from Naruto."

"What did Naruto say?"

Sasuke chuckled and said nothing. All he did was stare at her.

"Sasuke tell me!"

"I'll be in my room. You have to give me something in return."

Hinata blushed. She still wasn't quite used to Sasuke's seductive side. She watched him slither around the corner like a snake and started laughing. Sometimes she wondered if he was sane.

Before she followed him she peeked outside in the garden to see if Sasori was still playing with Ren and Misato which he was.

"Excuse me mom." Tatsuya pushed past her and joined them.

"Well, they should be fine for a few minutes." She turned to go when something caught her eye.

There he was standing beside Sasori listening to Misato sing.

"Gaara." She whispered.

And as if he had heard her, Gaara looked at her. He gave her a smile and was suddenly gone.

Hinata took a step forward. "Wait!"

"Mommy?" Misato had stopped singing. Everyone was looking at her confused.

"Sorry. Go ahead and finish." Hinata said and turned around to leave. That was when she saw a white lily on the table by the door. It wasn't there before so how was it there now? She hadn't heard Sasuke come down stairs again.

She picked it up and noticed a small piece of paper that was under it. It had Gaara's kanji written on it.

Hinata smiled and brought the lily to her nose. _'Thank you Gaara.'_

'_You're welcome. Take care Hinata.'_ A voice that sounded like Gaara answered her.

Hinata glanced back outside at Sasori who was being tackled by the kids. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. He had seen Gaara too. It was the last and final time they would see him and this time none of them were sad about it.

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading my first fan fiction! I'm so happy I got so many reviews :]

I will say I'm kinda sad for making Gaara died but now that I've actually finished the story I'm too lazy to change it. Sorry. Well anyway I promise a whole lot of more fanficts will be coming from me! And they probably won't be in the same category like this one. Some will probably be in the line of ninja's of course or vampires… :\ well anyway see you guys really soon. Thanks again!

Yours truly,

SasukeXxXluver :]


End file.
